One Piece : Gura Gura Luffy
by redking666
Summary: What if Whitebeard didn't eat the gura gura no mi? What if Luffy ate it instead? Follow a stronger and smarter Luffy as he sails to become the pirate king alongside a larger crew.
1. Chapter 1

I don't Own One Piece and I am doing this for free

AN : Before I even Begin the first chapter of this story I must warn you that this will be an Alternate Universe that Will use One Key Thing what if Whitebeard didn't eat the Gura Gura no mi but before some one can insult me I will say this Whitebeard in this Universe is still the strongest man in the world because of the unparralled control he has on all three types of Haki and the giant blood he seemed to have that explained his Size and his strenght. I will say this now Luffy will eat the Gura Gura no mi in the same place and at the same time he ate the Gomu Gomu no mi in Cannon. Because of this one act several things will change with Luffy Because of the tremendous power to destroy the world if he wills it Luffy will take a more serious attitude will eat less because he don't have a stomach that can extend like that and he won't be as clueless with the girls however he will still want to become the pirate king he will still love meat and he will still be willing to take on the entire world to protect his Nakama.

Also Luffy will be more powerfull and will over power all the enemies of east blue the first real challenge he will have to face is Crocodile and the logias. He will also have more crewmembers than in canon but they will all be One piece characters that appeared in the Manga. Those things said the chapter may begin.

Chapter 1 : The Dawn of the greatest adventure : The first two crewmenbers

In a fishermen villlage it has been a year now that a pirate ship was anchored in the port. This village with a lot of windmill was very peaceful. On the pirate ship however their seemed to be some kind of agitation.

« Oï Luffy What are you doing up there ? » spoke a man wearing a strawhat

« pff » replied the boy who stood on the figure head of the ship wearing a shirt that said « anchor » som jean shorts and straw sandals with a knife in his left hand.

The boy named Luffy screamed to to the pirates « Look at me ! I am not Kidding ! You'll take me seriously Now ! »

« Yep ! Ga ahead ! Show us ! » teased the straw hat wearing man lower : « I wonder what he came up with »

« Luffy is is quite a character he is always fooling around ! »said a nameless pirate

Then to the shock of all the pirates Luffy stabbed himself just below his left eye.

« WH...!? »

« AARGHHH ! » sceamed luffy

« What an idiot ! Why the hell did you do this ?! » asked/yelled The straw hat man

« Ahh ! I am Bleeding ! »

A while later in the tavern of the village.

Luffy now wearing a band-aid beneath his left eye said to the captain of the pirate ship red haired Shanks « That didn't hurt at all ! »

« Liar ! You were crying the whole time ! » screamed Shanks at Luffy

« You saw I wasn't scared of hurting myself so take on your ship I want to become a pirate to ! » asked Luffy

« No you can't swim and you want to become a pirate there is no way you are getting on my ship. » replied Shanks

« Oh Come on even if I can't swim if i don't fall over board I will have no problem and I am strong enough to fight thanks to a special training from my grandfather my punch is as strong as a canon ! »

« Dahahahaha as if I am deadly scared » teased Shanks imagining a frail old man teaching Luffy How to punch.

« Stop mocking me ! »pouted Luffy

« You should be. » a calm voice lowly said to Shanks

« Uh ? » replied Shanks looking at the bartender who said that to him

« Scared. You should be scared His grand Father is a Marine Vice Admirals he is known as a hero. »

And then Shanks nearly forgot how to breath and his jaw nearly touched the ground after connecting the dots and finally kowing why Luffy never said his last name to him and his crew after recomposing himself he decided to see how strong really his Knowing that any man related to THAT man could certainly punch really well.

« Hey Luffy Let's see how strong your pouch realy is if you can make me move from my seat maybe I will take you on my ship » said Shanks

« Really » esclaimed Luffy overjoyed at the Idea of finally being a pirate.

He punched Shanks with all his might, his will to become a pirate was so strong that his fist became black, Shanks caught unprepared was launched from his seat and fell ten meters further

« Yatta that means I can come with you guys right ? » asked Luffy to the bewildered pirates that were just before partying with all their might.

« Nope while your punches are quite strong your still too slow. »said shanks getting up from the floor and regained his seats 'Was that Haki no way !'

« Hey boss maybe we could take him with us once. » asked one of Shanks'pirate

« Really ? » said Luffy

« If we take him with us one of you will have to stay here. »replied the Captain

« Let's get back to drink .»

« You traitors ! » yelled Luffy

« You are still too young try again in ten years ! » said Shanks

« I am no kid ! It's not fair ! » shouted Luffy

« Calm down. Drink this juice. » replied Shanks

« Thanks. » said Luffy taking the glass

« Dahahahahah This kid is too funny ! » laughed Shanks

« You tricked me ! » screamed Luffy

« You seem to have a good time today captain. Luffy I am sure you are hungry. » asked Makino The bartender.

« Ok ! Leave it on my Treasure tab. » replied Luffy

« Treasure Tab and when are you gonna pay your tab ? » demanded Shanks

« When I wiil be a famous pirate I'll pay it back with my treasures. » replied Luffy

« I trust that you will. » said the barkeeper setting down a plate in front of Luffy.

After a while of mindless chatting the door was suddenly kicked off it's hinges

« Hi everyone ! » arrogantly said the one who opened the door so violently « Well there are landsmen here I didn't see so many fools in one place before. We are mountain bandits but we aren't here to steal we are here to drink we would like ten barrels of rhum. »

« I am sorry but I am fresh out of alcohol »apologized Makino

« Hmm but these pirates seems to have something in their glasses and I am sur that it's not water. »

« It's true I already served all of the alcohol I had for tonight there is nothing left. »

« I am sorry I didn't think that we drank that muchbut here take this Bottle it's not open. » said the redhead man.

The bandit then took the bottle and smashed it on Shanks head « Do you take me for a fool it's not a miserable bottle that will quench my thirst. » the bandit the took a wanted poster from his pocket and showed it to the pirate captain. « My head is wanted for 8,000,000 Berrys I am a star and I killed 56 idiots like you in my life. » The bandits then went away to the next village for more alcohol.

« Feww I am sorry the floor is all wet.» said Shanks

« How could you laugh like this like nothing happened. » Screamed Luffy

« Some battle aren't worth fighting » calmly said Shanks to the enraged child

« I am off to seek another rôle model » said Luffy storming off when he stomped his foot in his anger there was a white aura aound it and when it touched the ground it shook causing the pirates to spit their drinks in shock.

« What the... » shouted Shanks astonished

« What's happenig to me » shouted the scarred child

« Captain The Gura Gura no mi we took from the enemy ship is gone ! » yelled a fat member of Shanks' crew showing Luffy a drawing of a fruit shaped like a pear white with blue swirls. « Luffy did you eat a fruit looking like this »

« Yes I thought it was dessert It didn't tast very good. » replied the child.

« Did you know it was the Gura Gura no mi it's one of the best kept treasure of the sea. It's an Akuma no mi the one who eats it becomes a tremor man and can destroy the world if he so wishes but in exchange he can never swim again » yelled Shanks grabbing luffy's Head and looking him in the eyes.

« What tell me it isn't true right ?! » shouted the frightened child ?

« What an idiot ! »

Three months later in Makino's Partys Bar

It's been two months and a half since the incident with the bandits and the pirates departure.

« It's been a long time since they left are you sure you aren't missig them ? » asked the barkeeper.

« No I haven't forgiven them for their cowardice against the bandits. But you can't understand you are a girl. » replied Luffy

« That's right I am a girl so i can't understand » replied the young woman with sarcasm.

« Hello everybody hmm those pussies aren't here. We were passing nearby so we decided to say hello. So don't stand here and serve us to drink. » said Higuma the bandit leader

At the townhouse

« Mr mayor it's terrible » panted a voice

« What makino you seem scared » replied the Mayor Woodslap

« It's Luffy he is in trouble with the mountain bandits. » replied the young bartender

Near the Partys Bar

« Dont stand there and go help Luffy » whipered Villager 1

« I would like to but I would like to stay alive, That kid is something he took out three fully grown men by himself and he is only seven he really is Garp's grandson. » whipered Villager 2.

After taking out three brigands by himself with his stronger than average punches Luffy was soundly defeated by Higuma the Bandits Leader.

« Get your foot Out of my face you bastard. » yelled the defeated child.

« Let the child go » said the mayor before kneeling in frot of the thugs « I don't know what he did to you and i don't want nor can fight but I beg you to spare the child's life. »

« Mr Mayor » whispered the child

« No he angered me I was just here to drinks and this little shit pissed me off so enough of this game I'll kill him now. » said the leader drawing his sword.

« My I knew something was wrong when nobody came to greet us back at the harbour. » said Shanks from behind the mayor and Makino suprising them both as he walked towards the thugs' leader.

« But it's my friend the mountain Bandit How it's going since the other day ? » asked the pirate as if he was talking to afriend before adressing Luffy « Ma You took down three of them not bad for a child but you still need training so I can't take you on my ship. »

« Shut up ! » from Luffy

« Oh So your were still there I don't know why you came here but this is between me and this shit ! So leave before it's to late, if you come any closer I'll have you killed ! » threatened the leader.

« You heard the boss he said to not come any closer ! I'll blow your head off hahaha !» said a nameless thug pointing his gun on Shanks.

« If you are to draw your weapon you better use it. » calmly said the Pirate captain as if a gun wasn't pointed on his head.

« uhh What does that mean ?! » asked the suprised bandit.

« I am telling you that the gun pointed on your head isn't just for show. » explained the redheaded man

Bang ! The thug was shot in the head by a member Shanks' crew from behind to the bandits' horror.

« They got him from behind ! » « What a dishonorable way ! » came from the Brigands.

« Dishonorable?! We arn't here to make friends we are here here to fight » replied the Pirates

« Open your hears and eyes : We are pirates We aren't saints » came from Shanks before threatening the bandits :« You can mock me, insult me, throw foods and drinks at me I don't care But You Aren't Aloowed To Touch One Of My Friends Is That Clear ! »

« Shanks » said Luffy awed by his role model

« Hahahaha I am not allowed to touch your friends, don't make me laugh what are pitiful pirates like you can do against the best bandits of the country Guys kil them all ! » laughed Higuma

At once the bandits charged the pirates thinking that the pirates were weaker than them.

« They are kind of funny I'll take care of them... » said the tallest member of shanks' pirates he then used the face of the slosest thug as ashtray for his cigarette then by the time it took for the cigarette to fall on the ground the rest of the band of bandits exept the leader were done for by his riffle wich he used as a club.

« It's over Brigand » said The pirate pointing his riffle on Higuma.

« Hay wait a second let's calm down it was the kid's fault honest ! » said Higuma trying to save his life.

« I remember that your head is worth some money » threatened Shanks sending the bandit in a panic state.

The bandit then tried to use a smoke bomb to escape with Luffy as an hostage and in a different universe his idea might have worked btu as he tried to drop his bonmb Luffy punched him in the leg using unconsciously his Devil Fruit powers causing his fist to be covered in a white aura and Breaking the Bandits legbones causing him to fall and scream in pain allowing him to get up to the amazement of the pirates and the towns' people.

Some time later near the pirate ship.

« You're leaving for good this time ? » asked a somewhat sad Luffy.

« Aye it's been too long since we were anchored here and it's time to say goodbye. » replied Shanks « It's sad don't you think ? »

« Nah since you will take me with you this time ! » excitably said Luffy.

« Not even in your dreams you think you gonna become.a real pirate one day ? What a joke ! »

« You'll see ! One day I will have a crew as strong as yours and i'll steal all the treasures right under your noses ! I WILL BE THE PIRATE KING ! » shouted the angered boy.

« Oh I see »replied the reheaded man taking his hat from his head and posing it on Luffy's « Take care of my hat for me will you It's my treasure and I expect to see it back the day you will be a strong pirate ! Luffy I also want you to promise me that you will be carefull with your devil fruit power ! »

« I promise Shanks. » replied the crying boy.

Ten Years Later on a raft somewhere on East Blue

« Ah what a geat day to sail ! » exclaimed a teenager

« Luffy could you please explain what am I doing here. » said the other person of the raft.

« Ah you see Makino I need a bartender fro my crew and you are the only one I could think about. » replied Luffy embarassed

« While I am flattered of that I am not really sure that being part of your crew is necessary to be a bartender. » said Makino

« But if we have the bartender and the alcohol on board then we could party on the ship and the marine will have less chance of catching us. Besides I want you to be our bartender, I saw how bored you were when Shanks and I left and how you were happy when you could spend some time with Ace Sabo and I. » ponctuated the straw hated pirate.

« Alright you win but don't expect me to fight You will be the one protecting me is that clear ?! » said The Bartender with a sweet smile that somehow deeply scared Luffy 'Oh my god what did I unleash ?!'

Then the raft was suddenly drawed towrds a whirlpool thinking fast Luffy threw Makino and hiself in a barrel that he shut with all his might.

After a while, on a marine ship that was about to get boarded by pirates there was a party going on.

An orange haird girl was dancing around with the others while waiting for the attack. When they finally attacked she used the panic caused to rob the marine ship and the pirate ship of their gold.

Meanwhile a pink haired boy was searching the ship looking completely scared.

« Hello...Is there...Anybody ….Here ? » asked the boy to the empty room« Ah there Is just a Barrel, maybe I should bring it to the ship there must be Alcohol in there. »

« Oi Coby what are you doing in here ? » asked a nameless pirate.

« I was just going to bring this barrel of alcohol back to the ship » replied Coby feeling very scared.

« Oh there is no need we will bring it after we taste it to make sure it's still good » replied the pirate « If you don't tell the captain then she won't know right » then he and another nameless pirate approached the barrrel to open it when it burst open revealling a boy who knocked out the two pirates

« What a great nap ! » .

The last pirate fled to look for his captain. Luffy then got out of the barrel and Helpe Makino out before adressing the scared Coby.

« Oi You where is the food ? »

« Luffy only you could think of food in a place like this ! » sighed Makino

After Coby led them to the Kitchen where both Luffy and Makino ate their fill.

« So Who are you and what were you doing inside that barrel ? » asked Coby at the same moment Luffy Asked « Who are you aand what are you doing on this ship ? »

« I am Monkey D Luffy and this is a funny story realy. »

« I am Makino and like he said a funny and long story »

« My name is Coby and I was captured a year ago by lady Arbyda and her crew and since then I am forced to b the chore boy. »

« Why aren't you leaving ? » asked the young woman.

« I am too scared however I have a plan that will allow me to fullfill my dream.» replied the pink haired boy

« Deam What dream ? » asked the straw hat wearing boy.

« I want to join the Marine. What about you Luffy-san ? »

« I want to be The pirate king ! » said the teenager

« What but that's impossible you will no survive the pirate graveyard ! » yelled the chore being lightly punched on the head by Luffy « But Why ? »

« Because You were annoying me and mocking my dream »

Suddenly the roof gave in to the most ugly woman of the world Iron club Arbyda

« Coby Who is the most beautifull woman on the sea ? » yelled the fat cow. « And who is that you aren't the pirate Hunter ? »

« But it's you Lady Arbyda » whimpered the chore boy

« Coby Who is that fat ugly cow ? » asked Luffy to the shock of all Arbyda's crew.

« Luffy you don't know who this is... This is The most Ugly Fat Cow I have ever seen » yelled the former chore boy.

« Shishishi good one Coby ! »

« YOU YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU WILL TASTE MY CLUB » yelled the angered fat thing

As Arbyda was coming to kill Coby Luffy got between them and punched the club breaking it to the shock of all the pirates then he punched Arbyda knocking her out and launching her over board. He then asked the pirate to give them a lifeboat

After letting Coby navigate to the Yotsuba Island where The pirate Hunter was held Luffy decided that he wanted to see this hunter with his own eyes.

« So this hunter is being kept here ? »

« Yes Roronoa Zoro is imprisoned here. » at hearing Coby's word the people launched themself against the walls to the amazement of luffy and Makino

« And I heard that Captain Morgan was the chief of this base » yet again the people went against the walls.

« What is happening here why are thy reacting like this »wondered Makino

At the marine base Luffy climbed on the walls to see Roronoa Zoro after a quick discussion with him they saw a little girl going up to feed him when a arrogant boy came and threw the rice balls on the grounf=d and the little girl over the wall to the ire of Makino whose motherly feelings were telling her to slap the idiot boy. Lufy then went inside the base after the son of the marine Captain left to try and convince Zoro that being a pirate isn't that bad. After feeding Zoro with the ruined riceballs they went in the tavern to speak with the little girl who told them what Zoro did to be imprisoned at the marine base.

Suddenly there was a comotio outside and when they saw that Helmepo the arrogant telling the people that they weren't kneeling enough and that He will have Zoro killed in three days v=because he said so despite the promise he made.

« Only a fool like Zoro could think this joke was serious ! »

Hearing this something inside Luffy snapped and he punched the arrogant ass lightly.

« How dare you not even my dad dared to punch me My dad will hear of this and have you killed. »

At the marine Base

« Yo »

« You again if you want me to join you the answer is no ! »

« I am Luffy I set you free If you join my crew ! »

« Didn't you hear what I just said ? »

« No Believe me he didn't » said Makino

« Who the... » replied the tied up swordman

« Makino I thought that you would stay at the tavern it will be dangerous in here. »

« I have an ambition to fullfil I don't have time to become a pirate »

« That won't change anything about what the people think of you. » said the strawhat wearing captain

« I don't care about what the people think of me as long as I don't regret what I do so I am not going to be a pirate any time soon. » replied the tied up man

« Do what you want but you are still gonna be part of my crew ! »

« Don't I have a Choice in here?! »

« I heard you where a good Swordsman ? »

« As long as i am not Tied up to a post i am pretty good why ?! » asked the bewildered man

« Where is your sword ? » asked Makino curious

« The idiot son took it from me It is my treausure. »

« Ok I will go get it ! »

« What ?! »

« And If you want it you will have to join my crew ! »

« You tricked me ! »

« Hahahaha Typical Luffy »

« If you think you can enter the base just like that be my guest. »

Luffy then went to get Zoro's swords Now in a wolrd where Luffy is a rubber man he would have proppeled himself to the roof and entered this way Now since he isn't a rubberman he will just have to enter by the door. Door who got destroyed with a low powered quakepunch but the vibrations of the « wallquake » broke Captain Morgan's prized statue. Luffy then found his way into Helmepo's room since he thought that an arrogant jerk like him liked to keep trophies. He found three sword in Helmepo's room and decided to take th three since he didn't know wich one was Zoro's. He then walked out the way he came. When he arrived Back in the courtyard of the base he saw Marine about to shot Zoro and Makino, not being ok with someone trying to shoot member of his crex he used a low powered quakestomp to throw them off balance causing them to miss to the ire of Morgan.

« How the hell did you do that ?! » asked a amazed Zoro.

« I didn't Know wich one was yours so I took them all. » said Luffy not wanting to answer

« You did well I use all three in a style I created ! »

« Perfect now Will you join me or do you prefer that I let you die here ? » Asked Luffy

« I don't have much of a choice do I between death and piracy I'd rather be a pirate. » replied Zoro

« So be it. Makino would you Mind getting to safety while I trash those idiots over there. » said Luffy using one of the katana to cut Zoro loose.

« What are you doing if your riffle don't work use your swords and you who missed kill yourself now » yelled an enraged marine captain.

The marine then drew their swords and charged only to be held back by Zoro usind his Santoryu with a sword in each hand and one in his mouth.

« I am warning you the first one that moves will be cut. » said Zoro

« Mama I am scared ! » « What a demon ! » came from the marines

« I gave you my word so I will be part of your crew however be warned that I have a goal to attain I will be the strongest swordman in the world whatever do the others thnk of me the whole world will hear about me ! And if you ever got in my way You will regret it. » yelled Zoro

« The strongest swordsman in the world huh If you are gonna be a member of th Pirate king's crew you will need to be the strongest ! » replied Luffy

« Well said.. »

« Santoryu : Tora Gari » said Zoro before launching himself at the marines twisting himself in mid air and cutting the marines

« I am Axe Hand Morgan You will respect me ! » Yelled The marine captain before saiying more calmly at Luffy « You ate a Akuma no mi didn't you to be able to cause those quake ? »

« Maybe » replied Luffy

« Don't mock me » Yelled Morgan using his Axe arm to try cutting Luffy up, but Luffy jumped up to dodge the slash and grabbed Morgan's Axe arm and broke the bladed edge with his abilities before punching Morgan to Knock him out.

After Morgan's defeat at the hands of Luffy Makino came back and they were going when the lieutenant asked if Coby was with them after proving that no he wasn't with them Luffy gave the lieutenant a way to contact Marine HQ by contacting his grandfather. Then they used Zoro's raft To leave the Island Not before Being saluted by the Marines as thanks for freeing them.

« So now where to ? » Asked Zoro.

« Now we need a navigator, a cook, a musician, a doctor, a nurse, a sniper and other people to become strog enough to go to the Granline. » replied Luffy

« I think that Orange town is nearby maybe we could find a navigator here »suggested Makino

« Let's go then To Orange Town ! »

Character Profile

Monkey D Luffy

Position in the crew: Captain

Devil fruit : Gura Gura no mi = Tremor Tremor Fruit

Techniques : Quake punch : a punch where luffy reinforce his punch with his powers

Quakestomp : a stomp quake powered used to create an earthquake

Weapon/Object destruction : By grabbing an object or a weapon with a quake infused hand Luffy is able to destroy it by using the Frequency of the objects' vibrations

Appearance : same as in the manga/anime exept he has more muscle mass because he isn't rubber and he has a Tattoo that spell ASL with the S crossedBounty: NONE

Makino

Position in the crew: Bartender and Unofficial Mother

Devil fruit: None

Techniques: None

Appearance: She wears the same clothes that she did when Shanks was here without headband.

Bounty None

Roronoa Zoro

Position in the crew : First Mate

Devil fruit: None

Techniques: Santoryu Tora gari = Three swords style Tiger Hunt: Zoro spins in mid hair creating an horizontal bladed tornado efficient agaisnt multiple opponent

Bounty: None

Glossary

Haki = Fluid

Akuma No Mi = Devil fruits

reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Gura Gura Luffy chapter 2 : Orange town.

I don't own One Piece if I did Blackbeard wouldn't have gotten whitebeard powers.

Kharneth666: I don't think all off Luffy's foolishness can be explain by his rubber brain , some can be due to genetics : Look at Garp he is kind of a fool too.

Silver Heart11DOOM : Thanks!

mrgrey23 : the story is now Beta read by coduss so there should be less mistakes.

Lightningblade49 : Luffy's training will be explained as the story goes on (In Alabasta, Water 7 and after Marineford). As for Makino she won't fight much but she will be important to the crew she will be like their mother, If she was able to teach Ace manners she must be able to control a crew.

himmonarep.9 : Thanks

dzbegoun: don't worry i intend to keep the story going but at the end of January the time between chapter will be longer as my class will start again. The chapter will be less rushed after Syrup village because the fight will at least become somewhat interesting and very different from the canon ones.

And let the Story continue...

Previously

_"Now we need a navigator, a cook, a musician, a doctor, a nurse, a sniper, and other people to become strong enough to go to the Grandline." replied Luffy_

_ "I think that Orange town is nearby, maybe we could find a navigator there." suggested Makino_

_ "Let's go then To Orange Town!"_

* * *

Now

Luffy, Zoro, and Makino were lost because sadly, not one of them could actually navigate on the sea.

"How the hell can you call yourself a pirate if you don't know how to navigate?!" asked an hungry Zoro.

"I wonder how you managed either, as you seem to be unable to as well." noted Makino

"I just followed the guys I chased, then I turned them into the marines' hands and got the bounties somehow. I just couldn't go home anymore." replied the swordsman.

"So you are lost." said Luffy.

"No, I am not Lost!"grumbled the unhappy Zoro

"Hey! This bird up there, his nest shouldn't be that far. If we follow him he could lead us to an Island." said Luffy pointing at a rather large bird in the sky.

Luffy and Zoro then rowed while Makino guided them towards the bird. After some time they could see three men trying their best to stay afloat.

"Help us! Please!" yelled the three castaways.

"Shit, castaways…we don't have much room and besides we don't have time to stop." said Luffy

Zoro then yelled to the castaways: "We don't have time to stop, you need to grab the raft and pull yourselves onboard if you want to live!"

"What?!" "Nani?!" "Huh?!" came from the surprised castaways who grabbed the raft as he sped by.

"It wasn't so difficult, you see?" said Makino.

"YOU WANTED TO KILL US?!" roared the three men in stereo.

"They are completely crazy…" whispered nameless man 1.

The three men drew out weapons and threatened our favorite pirates.

"Stop rowing if you wanna live!"

"Yeah, we are member of Buggy the clown's crew, and we are requisitioning this raft!"

"Is that so?" said both Luffy and Zoro before quickly beating the pirates.

"Sorry…if we knew that Roronoa Zoro was on that boat…You could have told us…" said a beaten up pirate 3

"We lost the bird we were following because of you! Now row to the shore!" ordered Luffy

"By the way, why were you swimming? Aren't pirate suppose to have a ship?" asked Makino.

"Excellent question, thanks for asking!" yelled beaten pirate 1

"It's because of that bitch!" said beaten pirate 2

"She tricked us!" added beaten pirate 1

"We were fooled because she was cute…" said pirate 3

Then the pirate told their story about how they were returning from a successful plunder when they saw her in a raft looking extremely weak and asking for help. They decided to help because of the chest she had near her, and as they were looking in it they saw that it was empty but by then the girl had already left with their boat as she looked at them from afar she predicted the storm that sunk the raft she left them on.

"If she could foresee the storm she had to know how the weather varies in this sea, so she must be some damn good navigation skills." said Luffy impressed.

"If we don't find her Buggy will kill us!" said the beaten Pirates.

"Buggy? Who is this Buggy guy?" asked Makino and Zoro.

"You don't know Buggy the clown, our captain, Pirate hunter? He has a terrible power since he ate an Akuma no mi."

"Akuma no mi eh…" said Luffy smirking.

Meanwhile in a town, an orange haired girl with a rolled up map in hand was chased by three men.

"You dirty thief! Give that map back !" yelled one of the three pursuer.

"Ah ! Ah ! I finally have the Grandline map…" panted the young teenager.

"If we don't get that map back, I wouldn't bet much on our hide!" yelled pursuer 2.

"Buggy will tear us to shreds!" yelled pursuer 3.

The young thief then sped up to the docks, where she left her stolen raft, hoping to leave with the map.

At the docks our three pirates were just anchoring when they heard the commotion.

"Ah look it's her!" yelled castaways 2 seeing the girl that fooled him and his buddies running to the docks, with her pursuer hot on her heels.

Quickly analyzing the situation, the thief then used a distraction addressing Luffy she shouted sounding relieved : "Ah, boss! you are here to help me right?".

"What the…" replied the surprised boy, before he was surrounded by the thief's pursuers.

"Ah so you are her boss, that makes thing simpler now you can go with us and the young lady to see our captain." said pursuer 1.

"Yes, you see the map she stole is quite important, so you better give it back." said pursuer 2 while moving to slap Luffy only to miss and make his straw hat fall.

"Ah…he shouldn't have done that…" observed Makino from near the thief scarring the hell out of her, and she was right before they could ask her how the hell did she get here the three thugs were soundly beaten down courtesy of Luffy's punches, meanwhile the three other pirates were quickly dealt with by Zoro.

"Now, using Luffy like that wasn't nice." calmly scolded Makino, making the thief flush with embarrassment.

"Never mind, You are both pretty strong dealing with those six thugs so quickly, I am Nami and I am a thief that specializes in stealing from pirates, want to team up?" asked Nami.

"Stealing from pirates... ?" wondered the straw hat wearing teenager.

"Are you sure it is wise to talk out here in the open ?" asked Makino.

"You're right, come on let's go inside." replied Nami.

Inside one empty house.

"Like this house? The whole town is empty since Buggy and his crew came here. Buggy is a cruel pirate captain with a love of canons, I heard he once destroyed an entire town with one canon shot because some kids angered him. Since I've stolen this Grandline map from him, I need help to steal more from him and to escape this town. By the way, what was the deal with your hat?" said Nami.

"This hat is a reminder of a promise between myself and a man I greatly admire, so nobody except me and him can touch it!" said Luffy.

"You stole a map and those guys said that you were able to predict a thunderstorm, are you a navigator then?" asked Zoro.

"Why yes, I am probably the best navigator in the East Blue." said Nami.

"The best, huh? Then it's settled, you will be my crew's navigator, after all only the best can be in the Pirate King's crew." said Luffy.

"What?! No! I hate pirates! I won't be a pirate, forget it !" yelled a pissed off Nami.

"Calm down, how about this we help you with this Buggy, when I say we I mean these two powerhouses, and in exchange you help us navigate this sea for a while? And who knows maybe he will make you change your mind ?" asked the ever practical Makino.

"Don't count on it…but why not?" accepted Nami.

Meanwhile Buggy, angered by the loss of the map, killed one of his crewmates and ordered the rest to find that map no matter what.

The newly formed team were trying to plan how to take care of Buggy and his pirates. Nami wanted to use Luffy as bait to get into Buggy's good graces and to use the pretext of a party to make the pirates drunk, allowing her to steal and to leave quietly. That idea was shot down by the rest of them. Zoro wanted to go straight to Buggy to fight him and his crew, then steal and finally leave. This plan that was denied by Nami and Makino, by Nami because she was scared and didn't want to fight and by Makino because she thought that they didn't know enough about Buggy's strength to attack him head on, Luffy then proposed to use the map as bait, as Buggy was sure to send his pirates after it, and then to beat those pirates one by one until Buggy himself comes, then beat Buggy, steal his stuff, and finally to leave finally. That plan was agreed upon by everyone.

As they were walking in the town looking for the Clown pirates, they saw a white dog standing guard before a pet food shop. As they were wondering what the dog was doing there alone, they saw a man feeding the dog. They were surprised to see someone who wasn't a pirate inside the town as it was supposed to be empty. The man introduced himself as the mayor Boodle, and that he was here to take care of Chouchou, the dog, who remained here to guard his former master's shop. He then told them that the dog fought every day against the pirates who wanted to burn down the shop.

Suddenly the roar of a lion was heard, causing the mayor and Nami to run away in fright. A huge grey lion with a purple mane appeared with a man riding on his back.

"You did you happen to see an orange haired girl with a map?" rudely asked the man.

"Aaaannd what if we had…?" trailed off Luffy.

"Then you would better tell me, or I will let Richie eat you." said the weird haired man.

"Graooo!" said Richie with an hungry look.

"Who are you to order us around, and why are you wearing such a ridiculous hat?" asked Zoro.

"That's not a hat, it's my hair you bastard! And I am Mohji the beast tamer, first mate of Buggy the clown!" yelled Mohji.

"Oh my…" laughed Makino.

"Buggy huh…How lucky we are, I'll take care of him!" said Luffy

Meanwhile Richie was looking at the food shop with drool coming from his muzzle, causing Chouchou to growl.

"Take care of me?! Idiot, I am a beast tamer! All beasts listen to me, watch!" said the beast tamer "Dog, give me your paw!" only for Chouchou to bite him hard.

"OWWWW! Richie, if you kill that dog I'll let you eat all the food inside that shop!" yelled a pissed off Mohji.

"GRAOOO!" roared the lion jumping toward the dog to maul him, however Luffy caught him by the tail and threw him hard into his master.

"GRRRRRRR!" roared the enraged lion charging at Luffy who simply caught the charging Richie with a punch at the side of the head sending him into a nearby building.

"What are you?! How were you able to throw Richie like that?!" asked the frightened first mate.

"None of your business." said Luffy before sucker punching Mohji causing him to lose consciousness.

"He might be useful, let us bring him with us." said Luffy throwing the pirate over his shoulder to carry him.

The mayor and Nami came back and Boodle, amazed at Luffy's strength, thought that it was time for Buggy to leave the town, he then went to challenge him.

"Dammit! He won't be able to do anything, we need to help him or he'll just get himself killed!" said Luffy.

The pirates went to follow the Mayor.

At The Drinker's Pub, Buggy's temporary headquarters.

Boodle the mayor challenged Buggy to a fight to get him to leave the city.

"Captain, let me kill this worm for daring to challenge you." asked a mysterious swordsman.

"No, I will do it Cabaji. He challenged me after all." replied the blue haired clown.

Using his Akuma no mi Buggy launched his right arm at Boodle to strangle him, the poor mayor tried to hit the arm but only managed to hurt himself more. Luffy and his friends then came to save the mayor, The captain managed to pick up Buggy's arm and threw it back to him while Zoro knocked out the mayor surprising Nami.

"Why did he do that?" asked the navigator.

"He would only get in their way, they did it to save his life." replied the bartender.

"There she is! Give me back my map!" yelled the clown.

"Hey Big Red Nose, that map is hers now, so shut it!" said Luffy surprising Nami once again.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! PREPARE THE BUGGYBALL!" yelled the absolutely furious clown.

However, as they pointed the canon at them, Luffy threw Mohji at the canon, fortunately for Mohji he missed, unfortunately for Unimportant Pirate # 1 Mohji hit him and he was launched in the canon mouth, blocking it. The canon exploded with tremendous force, taking the building and the pirates with it. However both Buggy and Cabaji survived, having used crew members as meat shields.

"Captain, that's Roronoa Zoro there! Please allow me to fight and kill him first." asked Cabaji.

"Hmmm…the Pirate Hunter…he may have come to take my head. Do so Cabaji, and after that please leave the thief for last, after all she must give the map back." replied Buggy

"Roronoa Zoro! I Cabaji, second mate of the of the Clown Pirates, challenge you to a sword fight!"

"If it's a sword fight, I am all for it. You don't mind, captain, do you ?" said Zoro tying up his head band over his hair and putting Wado Ichimonji in his mouth.

"No, The swordsmen are all yours to fight." replied Luffy.

The two swordsmen rushed one another and met steel against steel neither one willing to back away, both jumped apart at the same time, the two sword men traded blows for blows for a while and they seemed even matched.

"Enough warming up, get serious!" said Cabaji getting on his unicycle.

"What the?! Fight me seriously!" yelled Zoro.

"This is me fighting seriously, I am not only a swordsman, I am also an acrobat." said Cabaji before rushing Zoro.

Another trade of blows came when steel met steel, however Cabaji was slowly pushed back by Zoro despite his unicycle. This short skirmish ended when Zoro managed to lightly cut Cabaji's cheek, drawing first blood. This pissed Cabaji off.

"That's it! I've had enough! Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaji!" said the acrobat before spitting fire at Zoro, forcing him to dodge.

"Try to dodge this- Kyokugi! Kamikaze Hyakkoma Gekijō!" said Cabaji releasing hundreds tops at Zoro.

Zoro, not falling for his opponents trick, rushed him intending to cut him good. However, using cheap tricks, Cabaji managed to blind Zoro for a short while.

"Kyokugi! Yukemuri Satsujin Jiken!" said Cabaji using his sword to create a cloud of dust, he then tried to rush Zoro from behind, but Zoro heard him and managed to block him. He was then able to cut him on the side.

"He used cheap tricks! Shouldn't you do something to help him?" yelled Nami outraged at Cabaji's underhanded Tricks.

"It is Zoro's fight, we have no right to interfere." replied a very serious Luffy.

"Tchh. You are strong, I admit but you haven't seen my greatest technique yet." said Cabaji clutching his wounded side.

"Show it to me then." said Zoro.

"Very well, Kyokugi! Yama Noboro!" said Cabaji using his unicycle to climb up a wall. 'I am counting on you captain…'

"Kyokujo! Nōryō Uchiage Hanabi!" said the acrobat leaping of the wall.

At this moment Buggy used his abilities to send his hand to keep Zoro from dodging but his hand was caught and squeezed by Luffy "No Interference!"

"Ichirin Zashi!" said Cabaji falling with his sword pointing down however Zoro had already dodged.

"What the?!" said Cabaji surprised.

"That was it…I expected better. Your greatest technique was too slow, but now it is over." said Zoro crouching down with his arms crossed so that both his katanas pointed up.

"Santoryu: Oni Giri!" said Zoro rushing Cabaji.

"I must defeat every one that calls themselves a swordsman, if I am to be the best." said Zoro sheathing his swords as Cabaji fell from his cuts.

"Now I am going to steal his treasures, You take care of him and if you win then we might work together again." said Nami before leaving to look for Buggy's treasures while he was busy.

"Now there is just you…" stated Luffy.

"And you think you can defeat me? don't make me laugh, who do you think you are!" said Buggy

"I am a pirate, the one who will be the Pirate King!" said Luffy.

"Naniii! Youuu?! Pirate King?! Gyahahahahahaha!"laughed Buggy.

"You shouldn't doubt him, I know he can do it." said Makino.

Why you…wait a minute…that Hat reminds me of the one that infernal redhead used to wear." said Buggy.

"Ah, so You Know Shanks?" asked Luffy.

"Ah, you can say that we used to be part of the same crew, it's because of him that i ate the Bara Bara no mi." said Buggy.

"So you don't know where he is?" stated Luffy.

"No, and frankly I don't care." said Buggy.

"I wonder how that clown could be a friend of such a person…" said Makino thinking of Shanks.

"Enough talking, let's fight!" said the clown.

"Zoro, this one is mine. Stay out of it and protect Makino." ordered the captain.

"Aye Aye, captain." replied the first mate leading Makino to safety and getting out of the way.

Buggy started the fight by drawing out several knives between his knuckles and launching both his hands at Luffy "Bara Bara Ho!"

Luffy calmly dodged the hands, and walked toward Buggy, who called his hands back.

"You dodged them, huh? Then dodge this! Bara Bara Ho!" said Buggy sending a arm at Luffy who grabbed it, however this was Buggy's plan. "Kirinahashi!" the hand then shot from the arm injuring Luffy on the cheek.

"You shouldn't have done that!" said a pissed off Luffy not about his injury but about his hat which now sported a little tear on the side.

"What? That hat is precious to you? Bara Bara Ho!" said Buggy purposefully targeting the hat.

Luffy did everything he could to keep his hat from being damaged, but sadly Buggy managed to pierce the hat with four knives sending it to the ground. Luffy looked down with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Oh my, I hope it is fixable, however I wouldn't like to be Buggy now…" said Makino.

"What is he going to do?" wondered Zoro having never really seen Luffy fight seriously.

"He will utterly destroy Buggy now." sadly said Makino disapproving of excessive violence.

With a look that could frighten a sea king, Luffy rushed Buggy to beat the crap out of him. Buggy caught off guard by Luffy's speed wasn't able to dodge in time, and was punched in the face, sending him in a wall.

"What the hell are you made of?! how are your punches so strong?!" yelled the clown nursing his swollen cheek. Luffy, not wanting to let that clown rest, rushed him again. However this time Buggy managed to use his Bara Bara no mi to dodge, causing Luffy to hit nothing but air.

"Bara Bara Kinkyu Dasshutsu!" said Buggy as he tried to keep his body part away from Luffy's punch, as he was still being forced to dodge by Luffy, he saw something from the corner of his eyes.

Here was the thief with a huge bag that could only contain all of Buggy's treasures. Jumping back from his skirmish with Luffy and allowed his body to reform, Buggy then send his upper Body after the girl "HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM ME! GIVE IT BACK !" shouted the clown.

"No way, that's mine!" said Nami as a tug-o-war started between the clown and the girl.

Zoro and Makino watched the ridiculous war for the bag with wide eyes, wondering if the clown was a cruel pirate or a real life clown. 'Is he for real?' was the thought running in their minds. Then Zoro noticed Luffy approaching Buggy's lower body with a really big smile and a strange gleam in his eyes.

'Is he really gonna do what I think he is gonna do?' thought the swordsman as he watched his captain getting a leg ready for a good kick.

Buggy suddenly stilled in his tug-o-war with Nami allowing the girl to grab the bag, as she walked toward Makino she saw Luffy with a leg firmly planted in Buggy's crotch. 'Ouch…that had to hurt…'

Buggy then howled with pain as a delayed reaction and his upper body shot back to the lower, ad his hand grabbed the hurting area as he rolled on the ground.

Zoro subtly covered his crotch as if sharing Buggy's pain for a moment, he then pitied the poor man for one second.

"Oh My…" giggled Makino finding the situation overly hilarious as a great lesson was taught today: even the strongest man of them all can be brought to his knees, crying, by a good kick in the balls.

Buggy was slowly getting over his pain, he was greatly angered by this little upstart daring to challenge him, the Great Buggy, future Pirate King (in his dreams).

"How dare you strike me there! Have you no honor as a man?" shouted the enraged man.

"It's not my fault that you didn't protect such a weak point. Besides, a great man once said to me "If you ever get into a position when you can strike a weak point don't hesitate!"" said Luffy.

"You…take this! Bara Bara Festival!" yelled the man as his body separated in several parts that he used to attack Luffy, Nami, and Zoro.

"Gyahahahahahaha! How do you like my strongest attack?" asked a laughing Buggy, thinking that he won the fight.

As Nami and Zoro did their best to bat away the offending body parts, Luffy noticed that Buggy's feet didn't join the attack. He went to grab one and started to torture it causing Buggy to halt his attack on the others.

Seeing that their foe was distracted, Nami, with Zoro's, help managed to tie almost all of Buggy's Body parts to one another, and as such when Buggy tried to reform his body all he could get were his head, both his hands and both his feet, creating a chibi form.

"Now you can't do anything." said Nami

"What?! No, don't do this!" said Buggy as Luffy approached his small and vulnerable form.

"See you." said Luffy as he kicked Buggy with tremendous strength and soon Buggy was nothing more than a dot in the sky.

As the Pirates congratulated themselves on this victory, the townspeople who heard the fight from their hiding place, came in the town o investigate, and were pleasantly surprised that Buggy was defeated.

"So Nami now that Buggy is gone, and his treasures are yours, What will you do?" asked Luffy.

"Hmm…I don't know. I still don't want to be a pirate, but I guess I could join you until I have the money I need." said Nami, remembering Makino's words 'Who knows maybe he will make you change your mind?'

Makino, having heard Nami, wondered what did she need the money for.

"Great, will you be our temporary Navigator until I make you change your mind about piracy?" asked Luffy unknowingly echoing Makino's word.

The three Pirates and the temporary one then went to their ship and, tying the two rafts together, set sail, leaving Orange town behind.

Nami, happy to finally leave the town, started to count her loot to make sure nothing was missing, having previously counted Buggy's treasures.

"Why are we missing treasure? By my count we lost 20 percent." said a desperate Nami.

"Ah, that. I left some back in the town to help them rebuild." replied Luffy making Makino and Zoro smile as they were thinking about the good man Luffy was. However Nami, was pissed, warning Luffy that she didn't tolerate anyone touching her gold.

"Oh, by the way Luffy, when you kicked this Buggy in the crotch did you use..." trailed Makino off, wondering If Luffy used his Gura Gura powers when kicking Buggy's balls

"No, why would I use that on him?" asked Luffy not fully understanding what Makino meant by her question. (Not even Luffy is mean enough to use a quake kick on Buggy's balls However he may use it on some foes that will anger him beyond reason).

"So where are we going now Navigator?" asked Zoro

"You guys want to go to the Grandline, well, you will have to find a proper ship first. So now we are heading to a group of islands called the Gekko Archipelago. Maybe you'll find a decent ship there." said the Navigator.

"All right, to Gekko archipelago we go!" ordered The captain.

to be continued...

* * *

Straw hats Pirates characters' informations

Monkey D Luffy

Captain

Devil fruit : Gura Gura no mi (tremor tremor fruit)

techniques : quake kick : charging a kick with his gura gura power to kick a foe with tremendous strenght.

quake kick in the nuts : same as above but targeting the foe's balls squashing them neutering the foe with great pain. (used with caution)

bounty : 0

Roronoa Zoro

first mate

Devil fruit : none

technique : Santoryu Onigiri (three sword style Demon slash) : powerful attack with the Katanas looking like demon's horns

bounty : 0

Makino

Bartender and unofficial Mother

Devil fruit : none

bounty : 0

Nami

Navigator

Devil fruit : none

Bounty : 0

* * *

Glossary

Bara Bara no mi : Chop Chop Fruit

Akuma no mi : devil fruit

Bara Bara Ho : Chop Chop Canon

Bara Bara Ho Kirinahashi : Chop Chop Canon Detach

Bara Bara Festival : Chop Chop Festival

Kyokugi! kagi oyaji : Acrobatics! old man flame

Kyokugi! yukemuri satsujin jiken : Acrobatics! murder in the hot spring's steam

Kyokugi! yama noboro : Acorbatics! climbing the mountain

Kyokugi! kamikaze hyakkoma gekijō : Acrobatics! theater of the 100 kamikaze tops

Kyokugi! nōryō uchiage hanabi : Acrobatics! cool evening fireworks launch

Ichirin Zashi : Wheel Stab

reviews please...


	3. Chapter 3

Gura Gura Luffy : chapter 3 Syrup Village.

Lightningblade49 : In this fic Makino will be the one to curve Luffy's eagerness in regards to fight : If Makino weren't there in the previous chapter, they would have gone with Zoro's plan, and for Nami I think that like Garp and his Fist of Love she is able to use Busoshoku Haki when ever she hit Luffy while not having her member turn black.

w1lliam : I am not sure for now wether whitebeard will have a devil fruit or not and if he has one wich one he will use the only thing I am sure of is that if he has one it will be a paramecia. But that won't be important till Marineford.

I don't own one piece if I did Ace wouldn't have died in Marineford.

Important thing in this world Kaya doesn't stay at home because off Illness but because she is depressed over her parents sudden death, she also already started her medecine studies.

"talking"

'thinking'

**Technique**

beta read by coduss

* * *

Previously

_"You guys want to go to the Grandline, well, you will have to find a proper ship first. So now we are heading to a group of islands called the Gekko Archipelago. Maybe you'll find a decent ship there." said the Navigator._

_"All right, to Gekko archipelago we go!" ordered The captain._

Now

After sailing for a while, and even having a stop on Gaimon's Island, the four pirates finally came to the Gekko Archipelago, unaware of the fact that they were being watched.

"After such a long time at sea it's good to be able to walk on land again!" exclaimed Zoro as he jumped from the raft.

"You would have been able to walk on land before, if you didn't waste your time sleeping." replied Nami.

"Why you…" started Zoro angry at being told off by Nami.

"Calm down children, friends shouldn't fight each other." lightly scolded Makino.

"She's right, besides it seem we aren't alone." said Luffy looking towards the bushes.

As he said that three kids ran away leaving their long nosed leader alone.

"Who are you to trespass on my territory?! I am the toughest pirate on the island, with more than 8,000 pirates under my control!" yelled the long nosed teenager.

"Yeah right, more like three right?" replied Nami.

"Oh crap, I have been found out!" yelled the liar. "I may not have 8,000 men working under me But I am still Usopp the Proud."

"Shishishishi! You're funny." laughed Luffy.

"Since you are a Pirate, and so are we, maybe you could help us." said Makino.

"That's fine as long as you aren't here to destroy the town." said Usopp.

"Maybe we could do this somewhere we could drink and eat." said Zoro who wanted some booze.

"Yeah follow me, I'll lead you to the village restaurant." said Usopp.

After going to the Meshi restaurant and ordering foods and drinks.

"So why are you here if you aren't here to plunder the village?" asked Usopp.

"We need a ship, do you know where to find one?" asked Luffy.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" scolded Makino as she bopped Luffy on the head.

"A ship…Maybe you should try asking at the mansion, the girl who lived there is alone since her parents died last year, leaving all their fortune and servants to her making her extremely wealthy, but she took it particularly hard so she had to stop her medicine studies in order to get better. But I better go to be on time." said Usopp before leaving the restaurant.

The three children who left Usopp at the shore, Piiman, Ninjin and Tamanegi, entered the restaurant and where worried upon not seeing their captain as they thought he was being held hostage. They grew even more worried when they saw Luffy eating some meat.

"What did you do with the captain?" yelled the three children.

"Why we ate him of course." said Zoro with a bloodthirsty grin to mess with them.

"Don't tell them lies!" scolded Makino as she hit him on the head reassuring the children.

"Why didn't you beat Shanks while he teased me Makino like you did Zoro?" asked Luffy.

"What Zoro did was unnecessarily cruel, so I hit him. What Shanks did was harmless and just too funny." replied Makino causing Luffy to pout.

"He said he had to be on time." said Nami.

"Ah, he must have gone to see her." said Piiman.

"Who?" asked the Strawhats.

"Kaya the girl that lives in the mansion, since she is so sad the captain goes over every day and tell her lies to make her laugh." said the children.

"While I frown upon the mere thought of lying, I think I will let this slide." said Makino causing Luffy to look at her wide eyed.

"Why would you let him lie and not me?" asked Luffy.

"Because he lies to make a girl smile, while you lied to get out of trouble, it's not the same thing." replied Makino.

"Not fair…" pouted Luffy.

Meanwhile at the mansion.

"No Kaya-Ojousama, I won't allow that liar to enter here. I promised your late father that I would watch over you and that means not letting you see that pathetic liar." said a Butler.

"But Klahadore-" started Kaya.

"No. Besides, I placed guards at the entrance so he shouldn't be able to disturb you!" firmly said Klahadore before leaving the room.

As soon as he left Kaya heard a noise from the window, when she turned she saw Usopp standing on a branch.

"As if anything could keep me away from visiting you." said a grinning Usopp as he entered Kaya's room.

"Usopp-kun!" said Kaya smiling.

"So, did you hear what happened to me I was sailing around and landed on what I thought to be an island, but instead was goldfish's excrement?" exclaimed the long nosed liar making Kaya laugh.

At the restaurant.

"So, why are you with him anyway?" asked a curious Zoro.

"I like the captain's nose." said Piiman

"I like the captain cowardice." said Ninjin.

"I like the captain lies." said Tamanegi.

"Those aren't good things to like about a person!" yelled the straw hats.

"That's it, we're going to go to that mansion and ask for a ship." said Luffy.

The straw hats and the children then left for the mansion, as they arrived at the gate they saw no guards.

"If there are no guards, then we can enter." said Luffy before climbing over the fences.

"...The giant gold fish I told you about, I had to feed it to tribe of dwarves as they were dying of hunger." finished Usopp just as the straw hats and the Usopp Pirates came in the room.

"Hmm, are they friends of yours Usopp-kun?" asked Kaya

"Ah they must have heard me tell you about how great I am and must be here to join me." lied Usopp.

"It is not nice to lie like that!" scolded Makino as she hit him on the head.

"I am here because we would like to ask for a ship, preferably a big one if possible." asked Luffy.

However before the answer could be given, a voice could be heard.

"What is that noise about?" asked Klahadore as he entered the room.

"Shit…the butler…" whispered Usopp.

"You won't get a ship, so you should just leave." ordered Klahadore which angered the pirates.

"And who are you to order me around?" asked Luffy with disdain.

"My name is Klahadore, and I am Kaya-Ojousama's butler." replied the butler.

"A butler. That means I don't have to listen to your orders as you are powerless in this house. If the lady says to leave, then I will leave. If not then I will stay as long as she allows whether you like it or not." replied Luffy.

Seeing as his plan to get Luffy and his pirates out wasn't working he quickly changed target to insult Usopp's dad.

"Ah, you are here too, I should have known that the liar would be here. You're as worthless as your father." insulted Klahadore wanting to rile Usopp.

"Don't…" started the long nosed teenager.

"That pirate father of yours would be ashamed if he knew what his son is doing right now, what do you want from Kaya-Ojousama anyway money or…" insinuated Klahadore

"Klahadore enough!" ordered Kaya angry at what her butler insinuated.

"I am sorry to involve you in this Kaya-Ojousama, but he needs to hear this." apologized Klahadore.

"You should have told a lie instead of saying your father was a pirate. Life would have been much easier for you and your mother." continued Klahadore.

"ENOUGH! Zoro!" roared Luffy as his first mate went to restrain Usopp before he could strike the butler.

"How dare you!" roared the angry teen.

"Calm yourself, he started the word fight, don't start the fist fight. He isn't worth your sweat anyway." said Makino.

"You know nothing about Usopp's dad, so don't go making assumptions. Besides, maybe you should talk to him, I'm sure he would be delighted to hear how you insulted him, his son and his wife while he wasn't here to defend them." said an angered Luffy.

"And how do you propose I do that?" asked a nervous Klahadore.

"Easy. Makino, you still have that number, no?" asked Luffy to a blushing Makino who simply nodded.

"Then Kaya-san would you mind fetching us a Den Den Mushi?" asked Luffy.

"No, not at all." replied a curious Kaya.

"Wait you...You know my dad?" said a very shocked Usopp.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't know your father was a pirate until that scum said it. But yeah, I met your dad while he and his crew stopped at my home island. Makino knows him too." explained Luffy.

"I call your bluff, there is no way you could know such a weak pirate." yelled Klahadore as his plan to isolate Kaya fell apart.

"Here..." said Kaya handing Luffy the Den Den Mushi.

After dialing and waiting for someone to pick up a rough voice was heard.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" asked the voice.

"Benn, is that you?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy? Great to hear from you but how did you get the number?" asked Benn.

"Makino, but I would like to talk to Yasopp about his pride and his son." replied Luffy.

"I don't want to know how exactly you conned that girl to give you the number, as for Yasopp I am sure he will wake for his son." replied Benn.

"Yo Luffy, what this about my son?" said Yasopp

"Oh well, your son was minding his own business with his girlfriend when her annoying butler came and started to insult you, him, and your wife, so I thought you would like to have a say in that." explained Luffy causing both Usopp and Kaya to blush at hearing the girlfriend comment.

"Is that so…normally I would have let my son handle this but that guy went too far. So hear me out bastard, If I hear you insulted my late wife behind my back again I'LL COME MYSELF TO TEAR YOU INTO PIECES, FEED THEM TO A SEAKING, WHILE AT THE SAME TIME KEEPING SOME OF THEM AND GIVING THEM TO A BUTCHER TO MAKE STEAK AND SERVING THOSE TO YOUR FAMILY! AND IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY THEN I'LL BURN ALL THAT IS DEAR TO YOU BEFORE YOUR EYES AND..." roared the enraged Man before he was interrupted.

"I am sorry to cut it short, but the captain is returning from his spar with that arrogant b*** and we must be ready to sail soon, but call anytime I am sure Shanks will love to hear from you." said Benn as he hung up.

"Wow what a man, eh?" said Luffy "It's not the same when a man isn't afraid to tear you apart, huh scum?" said Luffy at Klahadore.

"…" said a speechless Klahadore doing a fish impersonation.

"Now, I am afraid we must leave before I kill that worthless thing, Kaya-san." said Luffy before leaving with the rest of his crew.

"Kaya, I am sorry to leave but I have to speak to them about my dad." said Usopp as he too left with the children behind him.

"Klahadore that was way out off line..." started Kaya.

After leaving the mansion Luffy, followed by Usopp, went to look at the sea to calm himself while the rest of the pirates were waiting for them in town. As they were waiting Tamanegi went to look ahead.

"There is a strange man walking backwards coming here." said the child.

"Strange man? I am no strange man, I am Jango the hypnotist." said Jango, the man moon walking on the street.

"Hypnotist? I don't believe you, prove it." said Piiman.

"Ok, When I say Jango, you will fall asleep. One…two…Jango." said Jango causing him and the kids to fall asleep in the middle of the street.

Meanwhile Luffy and Usopp were talking about Usopp's dad.

"Really?!" said Usopp's excitedly.

"Yeah, he wouldn't shut up about you. And he was quite the sniper." said Luffy remembering.

Flashback

Ten years ago.

A young Luffy is watching Yasopp demonstrating his sharp-shooting skill by shooting an apple that was placed on a barrel from over one hundred meters.

"You know Luffy, I have son who is the same age as you back in my town. I'm sure he will be as skilled as his old man by the time he leaves to be a pirate…" started Yasopp before being tuned out by a bored Luffy.

"I am sorry to have left my family, but the call of the sea was too strong, isn't that right guys?" said Yasopp standing up.

"AYE!" cheered the redhead Pirates standing up and throwing a party.

Flashback end.

"I am proud to be a pirate's son, you know…so I expect that butler to apologize." said Usopp.

As they were standing up to rejoin the others in town, they saw Klahadore and an unknown man beneath them talking.

"The plan to assassinate the mansion owner is ready, you just have to give the signal captain Kuro." said the unknown man.

"Please Jango, refrain from saying things like assassination. She'll just have an unfortunate accident, and also, call me Klahadore. Kuro is dead and buried." replied Kuro.

"Ah, I remember Kuro. He was a powerful pirate, but I thought he was caught by the marines three years ago." whispered Usopp.

"Alright, do what you want as long as I and my crew get the reward in the end." replied Jango.

"Of course, but you'll have to hypnotize her so she signs the will saying that I stand to inherit everything she owns, then you are to kill her making it look like a accident. Is that clear?" ordered Kuro.

"Why not just take everything?" asked Jango.

"But that would make me a pirate again, something I don't want." said Klahadore.

As they heard the plan to kill Kaya Usopp grew worried so worried over his ''best friend'' that he didn't notice Luffy going down the cliff to confront the dirtbags.

"That's a nice plan, but sadly I won't let you do it. I knew you were bad news Krapuro!" said Luffy surprising the schemers.

"When I say Jango, you will fall asleep. One…two…Jango." said Jango putting Luffy to sleep, this act caused Usopp to run towards the town.

"Don't bother, he won't be able to warn the he's an untrustworthy liar after all." said Kuro as Jango was about to pursue Usopp.

At the mansion.

"Where is Klahadore? I told him not to leave the mansion." said Kaya to Merry her other butler.

"He went to the other town where I bought him this new glasses for his three years into service anniversary." replied the lamb haired Man.

"Is that so, well when he get back tell him he is dismissed from my service." ordered Kaya.

"What? But why?" wondered Merry.

"Because he dared to insult me in front of guests, He also insulted my guest's father, mother, and pride." said Kaya.

"What but that's not like Klahadore at all…" replied a shocked Merry.

Near the cliff after Kuro and Jango left to prepare the crew.

The straw hats found Luffy asleep at the bottom off the cliff.

"Oi, Wake up! It's Zoro's job to sleep during the day." said Nami trying to wake Luffy.

"That won't work, let me try." said Makino before whispering something in Luffy's hear causing him to shot to his feet wide awake.

"Where the fuck are those bastards?!" yelled Luffy looking around.

"Calm down! How the hell were you asleep in the first place?" asked Zoro

"I was caught off guard, This weird man said something like one two Jango while balancing a ring in front of him and the next thing I know is you guys waking me up." replied Luffy.

"That's Jango, we met him. He's a hypnotist, I wonder what he was doing here?" wondered Nami.

"He was talking to Klahadore, who is really a pirate called Kuro, about killing Kaya and taking all off her money." replied Luffy to the shocking his crew.

"Come on, there's no time, they'll attack tomorrow, we must go and warn Kaya!" ordered Luffy before they left for the town.

Meanwhile at the village.

Like Kuro said, the villagers didn't believe Usopp when he told them that Pirates were going to attack the town. After that failed he went to the mansion to warn Kaya.

"Kaya, you must run! Klahadore is a pirate and he wants to kill you for your money!" warned Usopp wanting to save her life.

"What? But that's impossible!" said the young woman.

"I heard him talking about it with a crazy man he called your butler Kuro, the name of a pirate who was caught three years ago exactly the same year Klahadore came into town." explained Usopp.

"Even if that was true, Klahadore has been dismissed, so there is nothing to be worried about." said Kaya.

"I'll bring you proof, but please, you must be careful." said a worried Usopp, before leaving to search for witnesses.

As he was leaving the village, he saw his crew, who woke up, and the straw hats.

"Captain, what's this about a pirate attack on the town tomorrow?" asked the children.

"Ah…it's nothing just a lie I made up to get back at that butler, don't worry and go home." ordered Usopp.

After they left he explained to the Straw hats what exactly happened.

"You see, as I have a reputation of an untrustworthy liar nobody believed me in town, and neither did Kaya. Even if she dismissed that scum I don't think that will matter to him anyway." said a desperate Usopp "But There is nothing to worry about, I'll face the pirate tomorrow and then everybody will be none the wiser."

"Are you crazy?! You can't do it alone!" yelled Nami.

"That's why we'll help him." replied Luffy causing Zoro to smirk.

"That's not what I had in mind!" yelled the thief, not happy at the mere thought of fighting.

"Now you see what lying brought you? They were so used to the idea off you saying lies that the possibility that you could tell the truth didn't cross their minds." said Makino, not liking the way Usopp lied every day to the town about pirates even if he did start that to help his dying mother.

"Now's not the time to talk about that, we need a plan. There are two possible ways into the town by sea, one is the north beach where you landed and the other is the south one." said Usopp.

"I guess I could watch over Kaya for you guys, as Kuro needs her alive to sign those papers of his. It won't be as dangerous as the battlefield." said Makino.

"Ok, but should Kaya come to the battlefield you are to hide and let us protect her." said Luffy.

"I didn't see any Pirate ship where we anchored, so that leaves the south beach." said Zoro.

"Ok, the plan is to trap the way into the town so that the pirates would be sitting duck for me and my shooting skills." said Usopp showing them his slingshot.

"Shouldn't you trap both beaches in case they come by the north?" asked Makino.

"The thing is it's a gamble because we only have the supplies to trap one of the beaches." replied Usopp.

"Then why not split up: You trap the south beach and let Zoro and Luffy wait there while you and Nami go to the other one, that way if they come by south they'll be trapped and if they come by the north then you'll just have to hang out long enough for Luffy and Zoro to get to you." said Makino.

"That could work…yes let's do that." said Usopp.

The next day.

At the south beach.

"There's nobody here." said Zoro having waited long enough for any pirate ship to appear.

"That means they came by the north, come on we have to hurry." said Luffy as they ran towards the other beach hoping to make it in time.

At the north beach.

"Shit they're coming this way!" yelled a scared Usopp, while on the lookout.

"What?! but we aren't strong enough!" yelled an equally scared Nami.

"We just have to hold on and wait for the others. I won't let them touch Kaya." said a now determined Usopp. "I'll try to buy some time."

As the pirates landed on the beach, they saw a lone man standing on the way to the town.

"You better leave this town as I have 8,000 pirates under me waiting for my signal to attack you." lied Usopp.

"What then we better flee, we are no match for a force of 8,000 thousand men." said Jango.

"Don't you know that he is lying Captain…" said a nameless black cat pirate.

"What he was lying?!" yelled an incredulous Jango.

"Ah crap, I've been found out!" yelled Usopp.

"Jango there is a raft with 5,000,000 berries in it nearby." stated a pirate.

"Ah, you can take it, it's mine. But if you take it you must promise to leave the village alone." said Usopp.

"We'll just take it anyway." said Jango.

"Shiiit!." said Usopp before he was hit over the head by Nami.

"How dare you give away my treasure!" yelled Nami.

The pirates, having grow tired of waiting, charged the two teenagers who defended themselves for as long as they could, Nami with her staff and Usopp with his slingshot, but they were ultimately over run with the sheer number of the Black Cat Pirates. As the pirates were getting up the way to the town, they were suddenly blown back as Zoro and Luffy finally arrived on the beach.

At the mansion, Kuro waited impatiently for his crew and having already injured Merry he decided that he would see for himself why they are late, and kill them if the reason isn't good enough. As he left he was spotted by Makino.

On the beach, having witnessed his crew getting beaten with ease by Zoro and Luffy, Jango decided to hypnotize his crew giving them greater stamina and strength. Despite this great boost they were still no match for Luffy who, having enough of this farce, used his devil fruit power in a **quake punch** that shattered the air before it and launched an "Airquake" that completely destroyed the Black Cat Pirates, to the astonishment of Jango the quake was so powerful that it somehow broke the figurehead of the Black Cat's ship, causing it to fall on a good portion of the crew.

"Oh my…the figurehead is missing!" exclaimed a voice.

"What happened to it?" asked another.

"Ah, Sham and Bucchi, I forgot about the Nyaban brothers, we're saved!" exclaimed Jango.

In town, Kuro is heading to the North beach, but he is seen by Tamanegi, who wonders what the hell is the butler doing away from the mansion this early.

At the mansion Kaya woke up to a house that was far too quiet as she investigated she found an unconscious Merry.

"Merry! My god, who did this to you?" asked a scared Kaya.

"Lady…Kaya…it was Klahadore…that boy Usopp was telling the truth…he really is a pirate after your fortune and mansion…nothing will change his mind…at least save your life by giving him what he wants... that should make him spare you and the town…" panted Merry.

"No, I won't give him that satisfaction, besides Usopp-kun is surely fighting him now." said Kaya before leaving to search for Kuro.

"If you are looking for your former butler, he went to town." said Makino as she saw Kaya leave the mansion.

"You…You were with the man who defended Usopp-kun's honor…alright I'll follow you" said Kaya. before she followed Makino to the town. As they crossed it they were seen by the Usopp Pirates.

At the beach, Jango ordered Sham and Bucchi to kill everyone standing in their way, but be extremely cautious with Luffy because of his power.

"But I don't want to fight…" whined Sham as he approached Zoro, before the swordsman could react two of his Katanas were in Sham's hands.

"Give them back!" yelled the swordsman however he was forced to defend himself as Bucchi attacked him.

Sham proceeded to throw Zoro's swords to the ground to attack him, but Zoro managed to cut him, however only Sham's shirt was cut as he is very skinny.

As Sham was holding Zoro on the ground, Bucchi attacked him, but once again Zoro managed to dodge by overpowering Sham and throwing him off.

As the fight between Zoro and the Nyaban brothers continued, Usopp tried to help Zoro by using his slingshot.

"Don't, this is Zoro's fight." said Luffy before going to pick up Zoro's swords. Jango was going to intercept him, but upon remembering what he did to the crew, he preferred staying where he was.

As Luffy picked up the swords, the conscious members of the Black Cat Pirates suddenly stilled, up the road overlooking the beach stood Kuro, looking very pissed.

"Why is it that dawn passed…and the plan isn't in motion?" asked the former butler. "It may be because all of you were so weak to lose to a bunch of children."

"Hey, take that back!" yelled Sham.

"Yeah, we grew stronger while you were wasting your time!" yelled Bucchi as they attacked their former captain. However, he was already behind them. Shocked, they turned to face him, but he was once again behind them, but this time he had a claw poised at their throats in a threatening manner.

"You have 5 minutes to kill them…or I will kill everyone here." stated Kuro.

While they were talking, Luffy had tossed Zoro his swords. As Sham and Bucchi turned to face him, they were suddenly cut by Zoro.

"**Santoryu Oni Giri!**"

Sham was taken out, however Bucchi was saved because of his fat, he then begged Jango to hypnotize him to make him stronger, he then went to fight Zoro again. However they were interrupted yet again.

"KUROOOOO!" yelled Kaya.

"You…why did you come here?" asked Kuro.

"Merry told me what happened, so I offer you my fortune. Now leave this place." said Kaya.

"Treasure isn't all I want. I also want a peaceful life, and as a vengeance for supporting you during the last three years I will kill you myself." said Kuro as he started to walk towards Kaya and Makino who was behind her.

"Over my dead body!" said Usopp. As he obstructed Kuro's path.

"That can be easily done." said Kuro as he used his Cat's Claws to severely wound Usopp.

The girls thought they were done for, but as Kuro was almost upon them he was punched from behind with tremendous force and sent flying into to cliff.

"Your fight is with me!" challenged Luffy.

The Usopp pirates then appeared, and hit Kuro with various objects, but their Captain ordered them to take Kaya and Makino and to go hide on the forest, and protect them since he couldn't move.

"Jango, take care of the girl. I have a pest to take care of." ordered Kuro.

Zoro tried to block the way, but Bucchi intervened, forcing him to dodge. Nami was busy robbing the Black Cat ship of treasures, Usopp couldn't move, and Luffy was starring down at Kuro. The Usopp Pirates, understanding the fact that they alone could protect their boss' "best friend", fled into the forest Kaya and Makino in tow.

Jango followed after the children while throwing bladed pendants at them, Usopp tried to follow but fell down due to his injuries, while being mocked by Kuro. Zoro, having enough, finally dealt with Bucchi.

"**Santoryu Tora Gari!**"

He then went to help Usopp protect those precious to him, as Kuro went to strike them he was painfully reminded of who his opponent was.

"Why do you fight for them? They are nothing to you!" asked Kuro nursing his sore cheek.

"There are, in that village, some people I intend to add into my crew." answered Luffy.

In the forest, the girls started to feel tired from all the running around, the children tried to cheer them on, but Jango caught up to them. The children tried with all their might to fight Jango, but he was too strong and they were knocked out. As Jango was about to hypnotize Kaya, Usopp and Zoro interrupted him.

"You…You managed to catch up, but I am afraid you are too late." stated Jango as held up a stack of paper.

"Is that so…" said Zoro smirking.

"**Kayaku Boshi!**" Usopp yelled as he fired on Jango with the pellets exploding in Jango's face knocking him out.

Meanwhile, at the beach.

Luffy and Kuro were facing each other. Luffy launched the first punch, but Kuro was too quick and agile for Luffy to hit. However, as Kuro grew overconfident Luffy was able to grab on to one off Kuro's claws and broke it using **Quake Grab**.

"You fight well…but now it's over…" said Kuro as he began swaying.

"Run for your lives! He's using the **Shakushi**, he'll kill us all!" yelled one of the pirates who regained consciousness.

Kuro disappeared, and claws mark appeared on almost everything including Kuro's allies. This caused Luffy to lose it, infusing his foot with his power he stomped on the ground causing a small earthquake that threw Kuro off balance and made him fall on the ground.

"Killing your own allies…have you no honor as a pirate?" said Luffy as he grabbed Kuro's head with a hand and started infusing it with his power, he then slammed Kuro's head on the floor quite violently burying Kuro's upper body in the ground.

Having won the battle, chased the pirate away, and healed the wounded, the pirates were ready to leave when Kaya offered them a ship.

"This is a ship of my own design, she is called the Going Merry." said Merry after having unveiled the ship.

"Thank you, this is perfect, do you mind teaching me how it works?" asked Nami.

Usopp then came rolling down the road to join the crew he prepared himself to have to argue against Kaya, but what happened left him as surprised as everyone else, except Luffy, who somehow expected it.

"No, you won't have to come back here to see me. I'm coming with you!" said Kaya.

To be continued...

* * *

New members informations

Usopp

sniper of the straw hat pirates

no devil fruit

As in canon he wear brown overall with a white belt as well as a bag over his shoulder.

No bounty for now

Kaya

nurse of the straw hat pirates

no devil fruit

she wore what she wore in canon during Syrup village arc

no bounty for now.

* * *

Translation.

Ojousama : My lady or your Majesty used for a queen

Santoryu Oni Giri : Three swords style demon slash

Santoryu Tora Gari : Three swords style Tiger Hunt

Kayaku Boshi : Exploding Star

Shakushi : Death Scoop


	4. Chapter 4

Gura Gura Luffy chapter 4 : Baratie.

Lighningblad49 : that was a slight overlooking but I put their delayed rection in this chapter.

bzbegoun : It isn't a kindergarten they are still pirates. She is just there to keep things level headed and keep the crew from fighting against each other they will still chase treasure and be chased by marines.

f-ckthesystem125 : Thanks but as in my other story the pairing will only be in effect post time skip so until then I officially don't know.

Beta read by coduss

I don't own One Piece if I did Blackbeard wouldn't be so overpowered.

"Talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

**Technique**

* * *

Previously

_Usopp then came rolling down the road to join the crew he prepared himself to have to argue against Kaya, but what happened left him as surprised as everyone else, except Luffy, who somehow expected it._

_"No, you won't have to come back here to see me. I'm coming with you!" said Kaya._

Now

The whole attendance was rendered speechless by Kaya's words. A long moment passed without anybody speaking.

"What? Is it that funny that I want to go with Usopp-kun on his adventures? Besides, staying in the mansion doesn't help since I am reminded of my parents in every room. I need to change housing, so I thought why not leave with Usopp-kun and his friends? Since they took care of Kuro with relative ease they should be able to protect me." said Kaya.

"But what about your medicine studies?" asked a Merry who didn't want his Ojousama to leave.

"I am sure that during their adventures they will find a good doctor able to tutor me in my studies besides I need practical experience, don't I?" asked Kaya.

"Shishishishishi!" laughed Luffy.

"Why are you laughing like that? It's serious! Kaya could be hurt, or worse! Besides, even if you could take down several men at once, you still have to explain that one by the way, I didn't think much about it during the fight because I was worried about Kaya and the town but HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" yelled Usopp having a very delayed reaction to Luffy's Gura Gura powers.

"He is right even if he should be quieter about it HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" asked Nami yelling as loud as Usopp.

'That's the pot calling the kettle black' thought everyone except Nami.

"I used my Akuma no mi powers. They allow me to create strong vibrations on almost every surface allowing me to create airquake, seaquake and earthquake, but in exchange I lost my ability to swim." explained Luffy.

"Ah, so you are a freakishly strong monster that can't swim." said Nami and Usopp.

'Yeah right…' thought Luffy, Zoro and Makino.

"But let's return to the subject. Kaya can't join us, it is too dangerous!" firmly said Usopp.

"If your girlfriend wants to come, she can come, especially if she can treat wounds because I have a feeling we are gonna need someone able to heal wounds in the near future." said Zoro, causing both Kaya and Usopp to blush at the girlfriend comment.

"That's right, look at him. You would think that being injured is his normal state." said Makino, teasing Zoro.

"Don't say that!" roared the swordsman causing the current Straw Hats to laugh.

Merry, Kaya and Usopp were still arguing about whether or not Kaya could join the Straw Hats, at first Merry and Usopp were both against the mere idea of letting Kaya leave the town, but seeing the happiness showed by his Ojousama when Usopp spoke about adventure or some silly story, Merry realized he couldn't hold her back from finding happiness even if it meant to leave town and be a pirate. .

"If nothing I say will change your mind Ojousama, then by all means leave town but you must promise to give me news about your wellbeing by taking a den den mushi in the ship and calling me regularly." said the butler.

"Thank you Merry! I'll leave you with a good portion of my fortune that should be more than enough for you to live until I get back." said Kaya before hugging her butler goodbye, having discreetly put her things inside the ship the previous night.

Usopp, knowing that nothing he could say could make Kaya stay on the island, sighed and then began to see the good things about Kaya actually joining the crew. She was, before her parents death, a good student. Always at the first place in every test and exam, she also had a gift with plants allowing her to make plant-based miracle medicines. Besides, he could impress her by being a true hero and showing her his sniper skills.

After gaining three more crewmembers on these islands, The Straw Hat Pirates sailed towards another adventure.

Since the ship already had a name, Luffy then tried to draw the Jolly Roger but, sadly, drawing wasn't amongst his talents, so the result was quite frightful, to save the eyes of the crew, Usopp drew the Jolly Roger: a classic Skull and Bone but with Luffy's scar and his straw hat.

After that event Makino, Kaya and Nami enforced a crisis meeting in regards of the need to have a cook in the ship.

"We Need a Cook!" said the three women.

"Ok, but I don't know where to find one." said the poor Luffy who had to face three angry women.

"Try a restaurant." said Zoro.

It was then decided that the next member to join would be a chef. After a while Luffy and Usopp decided to test the Going Merry's front canon, and once again Luffy proved that he wasn't mean to be a sharpshooter and once again Usopp proved that he was to be the sniper of the crew by hitting the rock they were aiming for in one try. This of course impressed Kaya, who didn't know Usopp could shoot like that.

After the demonstration everyone went inside, except Zoro who was asleep somewhere on the ship. Luffy tried to learn how to draw, Nami was counting her money, Makino was reading a book and Usopp was telling Kaya about his slingshot Ginga Pachinko, when a voice coming from outside the ship was heard.

"Come out cowards! You'll pay for almost killing my buddy!" roared a sunglasses wearing man.

The noise managed to wake Zoro up who then went on the bridge to see what it was about.

"Is that you Johnny? Where's Yosaku?" asked Zoro.

"Aniki? Yosaku is very hurt, I don't know what he has but he suddenly collapsed on our last job, so I took him near a rock to think about what to do when some idiot decided to shoot us with cannonballs!" said Johnny.

"Shit!" yelled Zoro worried for his old buddies.

"What are his symptoms?" asked the three women.

"He lost some teeth, his skin turned grey, he also lost blood." replied Johnny.

"It's okay, it's just scurvy." said Makino.

"Bring him here we will heal him." said Nami.

"Luffy, Usopp, go bring some fresh lime fruits here." said Kaya.

"Aye Nurse!" saluted the two boys before doing as she asked.

The boys then came back with limes, and Kaya fed the juice to Yosaku allowing him to recover.

"You see now why we need a cook for this crew, don't you Luffy?" asked Nami.

"You are looking for a cook? Well, we know of a place nearby where you could find one. It is a sea restaurant called the Baratie." said Johnny wanting to help the ones that saved Yosaku's life.

So the crew decided to sail to the Baratie in order to look for a chef, as promised by Johnny two days later the going Merry reached the Baratie, a really big ship shaped like a fish who anchored near the Grandline. As they docked, they realize that they were next to a marine ship, whose lieutenant was entertaining a pretty lady.

"Who are you? I don't recognize your Jolly Roger?" rudely asked the lieutenant, which pissed Makino who thought that no matter what you are you should always have good manner.

"How rude…" said the bartender.

"We made our flag a couple of days ago, so what are you gonna do about it?" asked Luffy while raising a single eyebrow.

"Nothing, be glad that I, Marine lieutenant ''Iron Fist'' Fullbody, have better things to do than take care of weak pirates." said Fullbody wanting to impress his lady friend, before noticing Johnny and Yosaku.

"Oh it's you two, what are you doing here? Were you beaten by those no name pirate, tch, what weaklings you are." insulted Fullbody.

"We'll show you weak!" roared the two bounty hunters before leaping at Fullbody, who promptly beat them with his iron knuckles before entering the restaurant with his lady friend.

A bunch of wanted poster fell from Johnny's pocket on to the Going Merry's bridge. Almost nobody noticed Nami going to pick up one of them and freeze in shock, dread, and fear before returning to normal.

"Man, you are really weak." said Luffy looking the beaten up bodies of Johnny and Yosaku "You should ask Zoro for training."

"He just caught us of guard." said Yosaku defending himself. "Besides I am not back to my full capacity."

"Those are excuses." said Luffy.

However Usopp noticed that the Marine ship was about to fire at them.

"Whoa Danger!" yelled the sharpshooter but the marine ship had already fired a cannonball causing everyone except Luffy and Zoro to pray. Luffy, reacting fast, went on the cannonball's path and deflected it, saving the ship causing everyone to gap at him in surprise.

"What?" said Luffy looking at every one shocked look.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" asked every one.

"YOU DIDN'T USE YOUR POWER HOW WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE,!" asked the Straw Hat pirates

"My grandfather used to throw cannonballs at me, and believe me when I say that my grandfather can throw cannonballs faster and stronger with his bare hands than the cannon they just fired, so it was no big deal." replied Luffy.

"NO BIG DEAL?!" yelled every one.

"We should have known that the grandfather of a monster is a monster." complained Nami.

However, what everyone missed due to Luffy showing off was that the cannonball Luffy deflected hit the Baratie.

In the restaurant, Fullbody and his date were sitting at a table, when Fullbody tried to impress his date by identifying the wine that had just been served. He tried to have the waiter to agree with his guess only for the waiter to say that Fullbody was wrong.

"What?! I'm wrong?! Why, I ordered that wine!" said Fullbody.

"Yes, but I changed your orders because your poor choice of wine wasn't compatible with your choice of dishes so I had to change it for your Lady friend's sense of taste." said the waiter somehow able to in the same sentence trash Fullbody, while praising his date.

Fullbody wasn't going to let that waiter get the better of him, so he put a fly in his soup.

"Waiter! I want to speak to the chef, Why is there a fly in my soup?" asked Fullbody.

"Maybe the fly is enjoying the taste of the soup." replied the waiter causing the whole room to laugh at Fullbody.

At that moment the whole Straw Hat crew plus Johnny and Yosaku entered the restaurant to eat and recruit a cook. Fullbody get up and threw the table away.

"Nobody disrespects ''Iron Fist'' Fullbody, and certainly not a pitiful waiter like you!" yelled the enraged man.

"The fool wasted food…" "Sanji will kick his ass." came from the cooks that were watching the scene from the stairs leading to the kitchen.

Fullbody then tried to punch Sanji, but the cook dodged and using quick footwork was able to hit the marine lieutenant, he then held him by the throat.

"Nobody wastes food on the sea, do you hear me? And trying to hit a cook from the sea is suicide." said Sanji.

A cook then came down the stairs.

"Who shot a cannonball at us?!" said the cook.

"Patty, what happened?" asked Sanji.

"The head chef was buried under the remains of the roof, he's fine but the one who shot the cannonball at us won't be." said Patty cracking his knuckles.

"Ho, I know who did that." said Luffy.

"Really." asked Patty.

"Yes it was the marine ship that shot a cannon at our ship, trying to sink us but they missed and hit you instead." lied Usopp, thinking that Luffy was going to say he did it.

"Is that so?" asked Sanji who hadn't buy the lie 'There is no way a marine ship would miss a target.' However, when the three Ladies all confirmed Usopp's story, Sanji was instantly convinced of the marine's guilt. He then went to hit him some more for daring to hurt his boss.

A shot was then heard coming from the outside of the restaurant, and entered a man looking hurt and famished who sat at a table, he seemed to be holding a smoking gun causing the ordinary customer to scream in fright. The cook named Patty went to see him.

"Hello customer, do you have any money?" asked politely Patty.

"Do you take lead?" asked the guy pointing his gun on Patty, who promptly beat him and threw him out to the cheers of the customers.

Outside the restaurant.

The man was sitting down on the planks that made the outside bridge of the huge ship, when Sanji came out with a freshly made dish.

"Thank you…but why?" asked the man as he ate his fill.

"I have known hunger, and I vowed that I would keep anyone from feeling the same, so that means I feed you." said Sanji.

"I like you. That's settled you're now my new crewmember." said Luffy from behind Sanji.

"What? who are you?" asked Sanji and the man.

"Monkey D Luffy, the one who will be the pirate king." said Luffy.

"Hahahaha! You got spirit I give you this, the name is Gin. But I warn you, don't go to the Grandline. You'll only find death there. My captain's whole fleet was almost entirely destroyed by two men only a week after entering there." said Gin.

"Shishishi! Your captain must be weak." said Luffy.

"My captain is Don Krieg, the strongest man in the World!" exclaimed Gin shocking Sanji.

"No, the strongest man in the World isn't your captain since his fleet was destroyed by two men. That means those men are stronger than he is, or he wouldn't have let them destroy his fleet in the first place." replied Luffy.

"…I give up." said Gin.

"So Sanji, now that you know who I am, Join my crew!" said Luffy.

"I refuse, I need to stay here." said Sanji.

"No I refuse." replied Luffy.

"What?"

"I refuse your refusal."

"What the hell?" roared Sanji.

"I must return to my captain now, so goodbye and thank you for the food Sanji." said Gin as he sailed away on a raft.

"Sanji, Back to work!" roared a voice from inside the restaurant.

"Coming! Shitty geezer…" said Sanji as he returned inside.

The day after.

The Straw Hats were waiting for Luffy to convince Sanji to come with them, but Sanji was adamant he would stay in the Baratie, so while Luffy tried to think of a way to get Sanji to leave with them the others took the most of the Baratie : great food.

Sanji was very pleased to have very beautiful ladies in his restaurant, so he took the job of serving the Straw Hats table even if that made him able to hear Luffy's incessant demands. The ladies all reacted differently, Nami took advantage of Sanji's weakness by having him serving her dishes for free, Makino was very pleased to have a young man charmed by her looks but, unlike her younger friend, she didn't take advantage of the waiter's weakness, and Kaya didn't care as she was listening to Usopp's stories.

Zoro, feeling generous, tried to warn his fellow male that his charms weren't affecting the three women.

"Listen curly eyebrows, what you are doing will fail, because Kaya only has eyes for long nose, Nami is a witch and only has feeling for money, and Makino is much too old for you." said Zoro patting Sanji's shoulder in pity. Sadly Zoro didn't notice the Killing Intent sent his way by Nami and Makino, who didn't appreciate his comments.

"Too old am I!" said Makino with a tick on her face.

"A Witch, with feeling only for money, eh?" said Nami gritting her teeth.

Then both women proceeded to teach Zoro that saying bad things about women who are within earshot is a very bad idea which could only send him to an early grave.

"You see Nami, this is the way you teach a male to behave." said Makino to Nami while hitting Zoro on the head.

"I understand Makino-sensei, teach me more." said Nami while also hitting Zoro on the head.

"That will teach you marimo, you shouldn't treat a lady like this. Go Nami-chwan Makino-swan!" said Sanji while he cheered Nami and Makino.

The day after, Luffy was still trying to get Sanji to accept his proposition with Zoro, Usopp, Makino and Kaya watching him while the rest of the crew was in the ship resting and quite bored of watching Luffy and Sanji's little game. Suddenly a very battered galleon bearing Don Krieg's Jolly Roger sailed to the Baratie, and Gin holding a very hungry man entered the restaurant.

"Please give him food, he needs to eat or he will die, I have money this time!" pleaded Gin.

"No we won't feed that monster so he could kill us all." said Patty.

"Please! I promise to leave once I eat…" pleaded Krieg.

"Why should we trust your word pirate?" said Carne, another cook.

But before the cooks could do anything Sanji had already given Krieg food.

"What the hell did you do Sanji? Now he will kill us all!" yelled Patty and true to his word Krieg hit Sanji once he had finished to eat.

"Captain! why did you do it?" asked a shocked Gin.

"I like this ship, I will take it." said Krieg, causing the customers to, flee the ship.

"But captain, you promised not to hurt anybody on the ship." said Gin.

"Yes Gin, but you see the old ship is barely functional, so I will take this one which is in perfect condition, but first you are going to prepare food for all of my men who are outside starving." ordered Krieg.

Sanji was about to agree to feed Krieg's men when all the cooks drew their weapon on him. Patty hit him and shot a cannonball at Krieg, but Krieg was perfectly fine and revealed the armor he wore beneath his coat.

"You see?! Because of this I am the strongest man in the world and all who dare to go against me must die!" roared Krieg but before he could kill the cook, the head chef appeared with food for a hundred men.

"Here's your food, take it and leave." said the head chef.

"No! You can't give the food to that monster!" said the cooks.

"Monster? Him and his men are just Grandline dropouts, not monsters." said the head chef.

"You are "Red Leg" Zeff, aren't you?" asked Krieg.

"What of it?" replied Zeff.

"You were once a powerful pirate captain who went to the Grandline and survived there to make it back. You must have kept your navigation log, so that means I have ever more reason to take this ship. I won't leave until my men are all fed, so make your decision. Fight or flight?" said Krieg before leaving to feed his crew.

"We must protect the Baratie!" yelled the cooks getting ready for a fight.

"I am sorry about my captain, but ever since we interrupted a fight between a red haired man and a man with hawk eyes and they obliterated our whole fleet, the captain hasn't been the same." said Gin causing Zoro to grin.

"Oi Captain, we're going there right?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, to become the Pirate King we need to conquer the Grandline, so of course we'll go there as soon as Sanji agrees to come with us." replied Luffy.

"Then cook, you better agree to come fast." said Zoro.

"Shut up Marimo." yelled Sanji.

Suddenly a great tearing noise was heard from the outside, all of them went to see what that was only to watch Krieg's galleon fall apart. Worried about the Merry, the pirates rushed to where they anchored only to find Johnny and Yosaku in the sea and the Merry gone.

"Johnny, Yosaku what happened?" asked Luffy.

"It's Nami-aneki, she profited of the fact that we were distracted to push us over board and steal the ship." said Yosaku.

"She must not have gone too far you guys go after her, while I stay here to convince that cook and once you have found where she went, one of you will pick us up and we will take Nami back."

"Yes but Zoro went to see the guy with the big black sword." said Usopp causing Makino and Luffy to still.

"The fool! He isn't ready to face him yet!" yelled the two of them.

"What?" asked the rest of the Straw Hats while Johnny and Yosaku went to look for a raft big enough to house all of them.

"The man with that blade is Dracule Mihawk, the strongest swordsman in the world, and Zoro wants to defeat him, but he is nowhere near that level, so he will most likely lose if not outright die." explained Makino ignoring Luffy's roar of "He isn't allowed to die!"

"Kaya, you better be ready to patch him up, and I think that you should prepare some painkillers." said Makino before they went to see Zoro's foolish battle.

With Zoro on a piece of destroyed ship.

'I never thought to meet him so soon, it must be fate.'

"I've never seen such graceful skill." said Zoro.

"A sword with power alone is weak." replied Mihawk

"So that ship was cut apart with that sword too?" asked Zoro.

"Of course." replied Mihawk.

"You are the reason I sailed on the seas." said Zoro looking at a sitting Mihawk.

"For what reason?" asked Mihawk as several Don Krieg's pirate surrounded them.

"To challenge you to a duel!" said Zoro as he drew his sword, shocking the Don Krieg's pirate, Mihawk's expression couldn't be seen as his hat shadowed his eyes.

"A duel." said Mihawk with a bland tune "Such a pathetic weakling." as he looked at Zoro with disdain before jumping from his coffin raft to where Zoro stood.

"If you were a decent swordsman you would have seen that I am much stronger than you and not drawn your sword. Challenging me... Are you that brave or simply stupid?" asked the curious swordsman.

"This is for my own ambition, and for a promise to a fallen friend!" stated Zoro as he drew his three swords.

"Fine I accept your challenge but unfortunately I have nothing smaller than this." said Mihawk as he drew a small knife from his necklace.

"Stop mocking me! Don't regret it when you die!" roared the angered swordsman as he rushed his opponent.

"You have yet to experience the real word." stated Mihawk.

"**Oni Giri**!" said Zoro as he drew close his opponent, but the move that felled many opponents was countered effortlessly by Mihawk, shocking everyone.

"What!" yelled a shocked Zoro as he saw his three swords held back by a single pocket knife.

'I can't move, what happened?' thought a sweating Zoro as Mihawk looked impassive. 'His strength couldn't be that far ahead of mine.'

"The world shouldn't be this far off!" yelled Zoro as he tried to cut his opponent once more, but Mihawk calmly deflected all Zoro's blows with his small knife.

But Zoro pressed on and as Mihawk was back to the safety barrier, he thought he had him but the strongest swordsman in the world calmly jumped over Zoro and watched him cut the safety barrier.

"Such unrestrained skill." commented Mihawk as he stalled Zoro's sword with his knife.

"Just with that thing he is able to take on Zoro's three swords! That's a monster amongst monsters!" yelled a pirate watching the two fight.

As the fight went on Zoro slowly began to lose it as he felt insulted that his opponent didn't dare to use his sword against him, this caused him to make a mistake and loose his footing and receive a blow to the neck.

"Why are you trying to be the strongest, weakling?" asked Mihawk, causing the Straw Hats that came to watch to get angry.

"Aniki's a weakling you say? Bastards!" roared Yosaku ready to fight Mihawk himself along with Johnny, however both were stopped by Luffy.

"Don't interfere! This is Zoro's fight It is his pride that you would damage if you interfere." said Luffy as he seemed to struggle with the idea of kicking Mihawk's ass himself which was noticed by his friends and Mihawk himself.

"I can't afford to lose!" panted Zoro dizzy since his neck was hit by Mihawk's hand.

"**Tora Gari**!" said Zoro however before the move was even launched Mihawk's knife pierced Zoro over his heart but not deep enough to kill him showing a great amount of skill.

"Do you wish to have this go through your heart? Why don't you step back?" asked a curious Mihawk as Zoro didn't move.

"I don't know. I'm not sure why myself. But if I were to take one step back, I believe that all those important oaths, promises and many others dealt till now, will all go to waste and I'll never be able to return before you ever again." said Zoro as blood began to fall from his mouth.

"Yes, and that's called loosing" said Mihawk.

"That's why I can't step back." laughed Zoro.

"Even if it means death?"

"Death may be better" said Zoro grinning despite his wound.

'What a strong will, preferring death over defeat' thought Mihawk impressed by his opponent's will.

"Kid, announce your name!" ordered Mihawk as he stepped back.

"Roronoa Zoro!" stated Zoro as he prepared his greatest technique by putting two of his sword before him and one in a reverse grip at a weird angle.

"I'll remember that. It's been a while since I saw such a will. As a reward, a gesture to a fellow swordsman, I will wield my Kokuto Yoru the most powerful sword in the world to end your life." stated Mihawk as he drew his blade acknowledging Zoro as a worthy opponent.

"I appreciate your offer." said Zoro.

The Straw Hats struggled not to intervene as they feared for Zoro's life.

"**Santoryu ougi : Sanzei sekkai**!" said Zoro as his most powerful technique met the **world strongest slash**.

There was no contest as two of Zoro's sword fell into pieces as Mihawk turned to kill him of Zoro turned too to met him face to face.

"What now?" asked Mihawk.

"A wound in the back is a swordsman greatest shame." stated Zoro.

"Well said." said Mihawk impressed before he cut Zoro diagonally across the chest almost cutting him in two and sending him into the ocean.

"Zoro!" yelled the Straw Hats, thinking him to be dead.

'Why that guy and his stupid idea's'

"When I decided to become the greatest swordsman in the world, I had already discarded my life."

Why didn't he give up it was obvious he was gonna loose' thought Sanji thinking back to what Zoro said to him.

Free of having to hold back to preserve his first mate's pride Luffy, showing tremendous leg strength, jumped over 20 meters of ocean to get to Mihawk, without run-up.

"You are his friend? You showed great restraint back there I commend you for that. Don't worry, I didn't kill him." stated Mihawk while dodging all of Luffy's punches, which stopped Luffy's will to fight.

"What is your goal?" asked a curious Mihawk.

"To be the Pirate King." replied Luffy.

"That is much more difficult than surpassing me, you make a good pair." stated Mihawk.

"Luffy, do you hear me? I promise you that from now on I won't lose to any swordsman until I am the best." vowed a barely conscious Zoro held by Sanji who dived to keep him from drowning.

"Roronoa Zoro, my name is Dracule ''Hawk eyes'' Mihawk, live to see another day and when you are ready come and challenge me again. I'll be waiting!" roared Mihawk as he jumped back to his coffin like raft and sailed away.

Usopp then took charge of Zoro and he along with the rest of the crew pus Johnny and Yosaku sailed away to follow Nami, while Luffy stayed here to beat don Krieg and convince Sanji to join.

After the Straw Hats left, the battle between the Baratie and Don Krieg finally began as the fish head of the Baratie detached itself showing it was a mini ship. However Don Krieg, showing his strength, picks it up and throws it at the cooks only for Sanji to kick it away.

As the battle between the pirates and the Baratie cooks was continuing, with a slight advantage to the pirates because, while the cooks fended of pirates attack before, the Krieg Pirates are much stronger than the average ones. Proof of that came up when a tall man wearing a pearl an steel armor defeated their strongest fighters with one blow.

"I am Pearl, the strongest fighter of Don Krieg! I never once bled in my life." stated Pearl.

As Luffy was watching Sanji defeat the pirate with his kick only fighting style, Krieg kicked him away taking advantage of Luffy's distraction, however that wasn't for the best as Luffy collided with the back of Pearl's head and smashed it against the floor causing Pearl's nose to bleed.

"What is that stuff? Blood?! My Blood?!" yelled Pearl freaking out.

"Now Pearl, calm down and don't do that." said the Krieg Pirates as they watched their strongest fighter lose it at the sight of his own blood.

However, Pearl didn't listen to them as he simply hit his pearls together causing his armor to lit up on fire.

"**Fire Pearl**!" screamed the crazy Pearl. He then proceeded to lit up the little arena in front of the Baratie's door on fire causing all of the fighters to back down except Sanji.

"Idiot, I'm a cook. Do you think I 'm afraid of fire?" asked Sanji before kicking Pearl making him loose more blood.

Krieg, not wanting to get the boat more damaged, tried to kill both fighters by launching his big knob towards them, but Luffy sent it back to him showing that his arms were strong too. The knob broke the mast and it fell on Pearl's head which knocked him out.

However Gin, who was inside since the beginning, got behind Zeff and broke his peg leg and held him hostage. his life or the ship. However to Sanji it was all the same. Since the restaurant was Zeff's treasure they couldn't hand it to Krieg, but they couldn't fight back either since doing so would make Gin kill Zeff.

Pearl, who woke up, took advantage of the situation and punched Sanji sending him flying to the wall. Pearl proceeded to mock Sanji saying that a ship couldn't be a treasure and that he was a fool for believing that. Something that deeply angered Luffy.

"Pearl close!" said Pearl as he punched both Sanji's temples at once.

Seeing this sent Luffy over the edge he punched the floor causing the arena to be destroyed angering Krieg and Sanji.

"How dare you destroy my ship!" roared Krieg.

"Why did you do this?" asked an irate Sanji.

"If you don't want it to fall into Krieg's hand and you can't fight for it then it is better destroyed." stated Luffy, making Zeff smirk.

"Gin, kill the old man now!" roared Krieg.

"But If I do that they'll fight back." stammered Gin not wanting to kill the old man who fed his crewmates.

"Take care of that. I'll take care of both of them." said Luffy while pointing at Krieg and Pearl.

"With pleasure." replied Sanji as he jumped at Gin to kick his head, forced to let the old man go to defend himself. Gin drew his tonfa and countered Sanji's kick.

Luffy, for his part calmly, walked to Pearl. But that was just a front to hide his fury.

"**Gura no Danmaku**!" roared Luffy as he launched a flurry of high-speed Gura coated fists at Pearl which not only totally destroyed Pearl's armor but also almost every bones in his body were reduced to dust after this onslaught.

"What the hell?!" yelled the pirates and the cooks at seeing the powerful fighter get trashed that easily.

"You ate a devil fruit, didn't you boy?" asked Krieg.

"Maybe, I don't have to tell you weakling." shot back Luffy shocking the Krieg pirates

"Why did you call me boy?!" asked an angered Krieg.

"Not only are you pathetically weak, but you are also deaf." stated Luffy.

"DIIIEEEEE!" roared Krieg loosing it, and shooting his knob at Luffy stopped it with one hand and crushed it with his powers.

With Sanji and Gin.

"Since you are eager to die, I will be the one to kill you." said Gin hoping that Sanji would simply give up.

"Fine with me, but don't expect me to let you kill me that easily" replied the cook, before both warriors rushed each other.

Foot met Tonfa in a fury of blows, and were equally strong. It was the same every time, Sanji and Gin were about the same level of strength but sadly, Sanji was still suffering from Pearls previous punches and Gin was able to pin him down. But he was unable to kill Sanji as Sanji saved his life once.

"I can't do it." stated Gin

"Then don't. But I think your captain will lose." stated Sanji as he watched Krieg get the beating of his life.

A few minutes earlier after Luffy destroyed Krieg's knob.

Krieg did not want to admit that Luffy scared him as he destroyed one of his most powerful weapon as if it was made of glass. Not thinking clearly, he prepared his most powerful weapon, the Giant Battle Spear by combining both shoulder plates of his armor. Once he was ready, his crew cheered him as they thought that Luffy would be dealt with soon.

"So that is your most powerful weapon, I will enjoy breaking it." said Luffy, before having to dodge the spear, however he was caught by the blast that resulted from the impact with the ground.

"Is that it? You rely on tricks. Without them you are nothing. Let me show you true strength." said Luffy greatly disappointed by the one who called himself the strongest.

Luffy then grabbed Krieg's spear and broke it to the shock of every Krieg Pirate, he then proceeded to severely beat Krieg, but still not finishing off.

"**Gura no Danmaku**!" said Luffy once Krieg got up from his previous beating. Krieg's armor was obliterated by Luffy's powers and, like with Pearl, almost every bone in his body was reduced to dust.

Luffy then picked up the battered bodies of Krieg and Pearl and threw them before the Krieg's Pirate.

"They are both alive but they won't be for long, now LEAVE!" roared Luffy as the pirates picked up their wounded members and fled.

After the pirates fled and the wounds were healed, Luffy once more tried to add Sanji to his crew, and as Sanji was about to say no for the last time Zeff and the Baratie cooks interceded.

"Sanji it's time for you to leave to realize your dreams. You are already as good as I am in the kitchen, so go with the brat and find the All Blue, for you and for me." said Zeff.

"Shitty geezer…you all..." started Sanji with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, you should leave. Besides, maybe we will have more clients when you aren't here to throw them out." said Patty with all the cooks agreeing.

"Ok then. I'll go with him and find the All Blue, for you s*** geezer." cried Sanji.

"Go you damm brat." said Zeff with tears in the eyes too.

As Sanji went to get his things, and Luffy asked for some food for the trip, Yosaku came to the Baratie dead tired claiming that they found where Nami was, but that they needed Luffy's strength to deal with this.

"Where did she go?" asked Luffy.

"Not very far from here to a place known as Arlong Park, which is on Conomi Islands." said Yosaku.

"So that's where we're going." stated Luffy as Sanji came with his things.

So Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku sailed to Arlong Park to get Nami back.

To be continued...

* * *

Luffy's crew so far.

Monkey D Luffy, captain, Gura Gura no mi (Tremor Tremor fruit), wear what he wears in canon

Makino, bartender, no fruit, wear a short sleeved shirt with usually a skirt and orange and white sneakers

Roronoa Zoro, first mate, no fruit wear what he wears in canon

Usopp, sharpshooter, no fruit wear what he wears in canon

Kaya, nurse, no fruit, wear different kind of dresses with heeled boots and sometimes a coat if it's cold.

* * *

Translations.

Oni giri : demon slash

Tora gari : tiger hunt

Santoryu ougi sanzei sekkai : three sword style secret technique three thousand worlds

Gura no Danmaku : Tremor Barrage

Next chapter Arlong Park.


	5. Chapter 5

Gura Gura Luffy chapter 5 : Arlong Park.

Lighningblade49 : Johnny and Yosaku will join at the end of this chapter but as for Gin I couldn't see him with the Strawhats. Not everyone they met will join but I am trying to make at least one person joins by stop even if temporary, exept for Loguetown.

F-ckthesystem125 : I admit I rushed some part of the arc : Sanji's Flashbacks but as it won't have much of an impact in my fic I didn't change his story, by the time we get to the grandline it should feel less rushed.

bloodshark : Thanks.

Orion45 : Thanks.

I don't own One Piece.

Beta read by coduss

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Technique**

_Flashback_

* * *

Previously

_"Where did she go?" asked Luffy._

_"Not very far from here to a place known as Arlong Park, which is on Conomi Islands." said Yosaku._

_"So that's where we're going." stated Luffy as Sanji came with his things._

_So Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku sailed to Arlong Park to get Nami back._

Now

"So, Why do you think Nami is at this Arlong Park?" asked Luffy to Yosaku.

"Well, she acted weird when she saw his bounty, and when Johnny and I asked her why she did so she threw us overboard. So me and my buddy thought about that and when we were sailing after your ship, Makino-aneki told us she spoke with Nami about her reaction and she told us that Nami was really strange, almost as if she was having a hard choice to make." explained Yosaku.

"Who the hell is this Arlong anyway? If he has made my Nami-chwan cry, I'll kick his a** to the moon and back." wondered the perverted cook.

"Arlong is a fishman who was released in East blue as a part of Jimbei's deal with the world government, in order to become a Shichibukai, Jimbei asked them to release all Fishmen from prison and then he set Arlong in East Blue." explained Yosaku.

"Shichibukai?"

"Ah, it's a group of seven strong pirates that struck deals with the government to be left alone and in exchange they fight against other pirates for the marines. You met one of them, Dracule Mihawk." explained the Swordsman.

"If there is a Fishman, that means there is a fishman island, and if there is a fishman island then there are mermaids!" exclaimed Sanji as he dreamt about mermaids.

While Sanji was dreaming about Mermaids, with Usopp, Johnny, Makino, Kaya, and a not quite recovered Zoro.

"Let me go!" yelled a tied up swordsman, before being scolded by a surprisingly stern Kaya.

"No. You are still recovering and I won't have you get in another fight now, so as you don't seem to be able to stay still I decided to tie you up."

The group then searched the coast for sign of the Going Merry but when they found the ship near a village there were three fishmen nearby and that prompted Johnny and Usopp to pick the girls up and to hide in the sea, leaving the poor Zoro alone.

After the three fishmen left, the group got out of the water and saw what happened to the town: it was completely trashed, most probably by the fishmen.

"Those who did this were probably the fishmen, which means they are surely much stronger than us. it's a good thing Yosaku went ahead to search for Luffy and the cook, because as Zoro is still grievously injured we may need their help to get Nami back." said Makino.

Johnny and Usopp then saw one of the Fishmen come back. Scared, Makino and Johnny were able to hide, however Usopp and Kaya had to run, causing the fishman to run after them. With all this action the poor Zoro was left tied up to the mast of the little boat.

Usopp and Kaya sadly couldn't run very far as the fishman were faster, and Usopp fell over a kid who was coming back from Arlong Park, they saw a blue haired lady walking towards them. Thinking that the fishman wanted to kill innocent people and also that it would impress Kaya, Usopp took out his slingshot and targeted the fishman but before he could shot he was knocked out by the blue haired lady from behind. The lady then motioned for Kaya to be quiet, and she proceeded to negotiate with the Fishman. Finally he let them go and the Lady, with Kaya's help, picked up Usopp and walked towards the woman's house where Usopp woke up.

"What were you thinking, challenging the fishmen like that? Do you want to die? Because fighting fishmen is the quickest way to do it. Do you both understand, Long nose, Chabo?" asked the lady.

"Yes Nojiko I'll go to my mother." said Chabo as he left the house.

"You shouldn't scold Usopp-kun like that Nojiko-san, he was only trying to protect us." said Kaya, not understanding why Nojiko was so cold towards her Usopp-kun.

"I just didn't want to give Arlong anymore reason to destroy our villages. What are you doing here by the way?" asked Nojiko.

"We came here to look for our ship, which we found, and for our Navigator called Nami." replied Usopp.

"Nami? What a small world she is my adopted sister. Besides, the house you are currently in is our childhood house where we grew up with our adoptive mother Bellemere until she was killed by Arlong. But I highly doubt that Nami was ever your Navigator, since she's in Arlong's crew" said Nami's sister.

"Then she betrayed her village by working with them." stated Usopp.

"Why are you after her, do you have you business with her? Anyway it's clear she stole from you and left you, though I doubt she ever was with you to begin with." wondered Nojiko.

"Then explain why she helped save mine and Usopp's hometown from Pirates, and was happy while we sailed together Nojiko-san?" said Kaya.

"She was happy…I doubt it. But you shouldn't threaten the fishman, they will kill you." said Nojiko.

"I understand, I won't do anything until my captain gets here, and then the Arlong pirate will rue the day they decided to steal one off our Nakama." declared Usopp with conviction shocking Nojiko and Kaya, who then looked with admiration at Usopp.

"You don't understand do you, Arlong is as strong and as fast as ten humans. Your captain doesn't stand a chance." said Nojiko while impressed by the bonds that seemed to bind this crew.

"You haven't seen Luffy fight, Nojiko. And now that I think about it, neither did you Kaya. But I saw him take down a ship and an army of over a hundred pirates with a single punch, he completely overpowered the Black Cat Pirates and their captain, Kuro of a thousand plans, and I am sure that by now he's also destroyed the Krieg Pirates and their captain himself. So I think that your Arlong better not expect to keep Nami once Luffy is here." declared Usopp with utmost faith "You say Arlong is as strong as 10 human beings, but he could be as strong as a thousand he would still lose. Luffy, with a move of his hand, can bend the earth to his will. If decided to do so, the earth would shake as he walks, he could create tsunami's, and even more so he breaks the very air when he punches."

"Is someone that strong real? Maybe…" wondered a pensive Nojiko.

Suddenly both Usopp and Kaya remembered something very important: Zoro, who was left alone when they left. But as time passed since then, Zoro was caught and brought to Arlong Park.

"What are you doing here, filthy human?" asked Arlong to a bound and injured Zoro.

"Who are you calling filthy, you half fish mutant freak? I'm looking for a girl." replied the pirate hunter.

"I'll forgive you for that insult, since you obviously don't know that we fishmen are much superior to humans." stated Arlong while looking at Zoro with nothing but disdain.

Shortly after Nami entered the park, shocking Zoro, who asked what she was doing here.

"Ah, but she is my navigator. She makes such wonderful maps. But how do you know each other?" asked the fishman.

"Oh, he is just another victim." replied the thief casually.

"Oh really? I wonder, were you playing a role back there?" asked Zoro.

"Yes I was with Arlong all along." replied Nami not noticing her slight hesitation, which was all Zoro needed to know that Nami really didn't play while with them.

"Shahahahaha! What a cold hearted bitch, she only likes money." stated Arlong unknowingly echoing one of Zoro's earlier comment.

Seeing Nami's expression at hearing Arlong's comment, Zoro decided to test her by allowing himself to fall in the pool while still being tied up. Nami dived to save him, which showed that she wasn't as cold hearted as Arlong seemed to think.

"Why the hell did you do this?" asked Nami angry at his stupidity.

"I should ask you that, weren't you with them?" replied Zoro with a grin.

Nami then told the fishman that she would kill Zoro later and to throw him in a cell, while a fishman told Arlong that a long nosed human with a blonde one escaped. Arlong replied that they must be hiding in Cocoyashi, which was great since he had to go there anyway.

In Cocoyashi village.

"The Fishmen are coming! Why? They already took the tributes for this month." said the villagers.

"They must've come because they heard I was hiding weapons…" said a heavily scarred man wearing a pinwheel on his hat.

Arlong and his fishmen came then wanting to speak with the man called Genzo.

"What is this I hear about owning a weapon? You know it is forbidden. I will have to kill you for defying me." stated Arlong as he took hold of Genzo's throat to the horror of Nojiko and Kaya, who just came upon the scene.

As Arlong was going to kill Genzo, he was hit on the head by an exploding pellet.

"**Kayaku Boshi!** Take this you fish freak, my captain will destroy you for taking our navigator!" roared Usopp at Arlong from his vantage point.

The fishmen were forced to restrain Arlong, as he had gone berserk. Then they had to bring him back to Arlong park so he could calm down.

At Arlong Park in Zoro's cell.

Nami was cutting Zoro's bonds, then she ordered him to go and that she cut all ties with the Straw Hats.

"I don't believe that for a second. Even if I did, Luffy will come here, kick that fish's a**, and all will be like before, and you will be back where you belong in our crew. You have seen Luffy when he fights, so how can you still be thinking of this Arlong as a powerful pirate. He is but an ant to Luffy." stated Zoro as he got up to beat some fishmen asses.

"No! Don't interfere! I'll soon be free of him anyway, but I don't want you to interfere! It is none of your business." stated Nami firmly.

"It became our business when you agreed to sail with that Straw Hat wearing boy." said Zoro before Nami left, not wanting to hear her arguments shot down by Zoro's cold logic.

Back at Cocoyashi.

Some fishmen stayed and tried to catch Usopp, but he proved to be adept at running when his life was on the line. When Nami entered the village, she was shunned by everyone except her sister, but she was surprised to see Kaya with Nojiko.

"Kaya?! What are you doing here? It's bad enough that Zoro came too…no wait, don't tell me. You all came here?" asked Nami terrified at the thought of her friend getting hurt by Arlong.

"Of course. You are our Nakama, I am sure Zoro-san told you the same. We will only leave when you agree to leave with us. If that means we have to wait for Luffy to come here and defeat that mutated fish then we will do so." firmly stated Kaya.

"They all think that. I asked and long nose told me the same thing, and they told me their captain was strong enough to handle Arlong." said Nojiko.

"No! he promised me! I only need 7,000,000 Berries and the village will be free." stated Nami.

Back at Arlong Park.

Zoro defeated all the fishmen present inside Arlong Park, when an octopus one, who was inside preparing a meal, made a trumpet like noise as if to call someone but nothing came. Zoro went over the fishman who asked who he was, when the swordsman replied he was a guest, Hatchan told him Arlong was in Cocoyashi and offered to bring him there offer that Zoro accepted.

Back with Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku, on the way to Arlong Park and Conomi Island.

Sanji had prepared lunch for everyone on board when a large sea cow, obviously hungry, almost sank them.

"What the-watch it cow, that's my lunch!" said Luffy as the sea cow eyed his meal rather hungrily, as it tried to eat it, Luffy punched it on the head, this of course lead him to be scolded by Sanji, who then offered food to the large mammal only to hit him too when the sea cow bit his hand in his hurry to eat. Then the group decided to use the cow as a harnessed horse.

Back in Arlong Park.

When witnessing the result of what happened when he was away, Arlong was even more angry, only calming when someone told him they managed to catch the long nosed shooter that dared to attack him. When some of the crew said that Nami must have been the one to free the pirate hunter with her history of betrayals, she reminded them of her goal to buy her village back making Arlong believe her.

Hatchan then came back and discovered he was tricked by Zoro, which angered him, but Arlong said it was normal for a bounty hunter to came after his head since he had the biggest bounty in the East Blue.  
Arlong then ordered Nami to kill Usopp to make Zoro come to him, to which Usopp replied that it won't work because Nami wouldn't kill him, planting seed of doubt in the Fishmen minds. Nami, not wanting Usopp to set her back in her quest rushed him with a knife. It appeared to almost everybody that she stabbed Usopp but Makino, who watched the scene from her hiding point, saw that she had stabbed her own hand and then threw Usopp in the sea giving him the ability to escape.

Meanwhile Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku were in sight of Arlong Park but their speed was too great and they were sent in the air, landing on Zoro who was running to save Usopp. Fortunately everyone was fine.

"We have to hurry, Usopp has been captured by the fishmen." said Zoro.

"It's too late! I saw Nami kill him, she really is with Arlong." said Johnny who had arrived at hearing the crash.

Luffy and the strawhats looked ready to kick Johnny a** for slandering one of their own, when Makino arrived too and explained that she too watch those event but she was placed better and she saw that in fact Nami saved Usopp.

Meanwhile, the citizens could only despair as they saw a marine vessel being torn apart by the fishmen who weren't ready to give up control of the Island.

"We can't do anything…they're too strong…" said Chabo depressed, before being slapped by Kaya.

"Don't give up! My friends will destroy those fishmen, and you will see that giving up is never the answer." said Kaya to all the villagers while smiling with confidence that her friends will win.

Back with the Straw hats.

Nami appeared before her old crew.

"Leave if you want to live." said Nami.

"No! You are a member of MY crew, and my friend! I will leave with you, or not at all." stated Luffy.

"Arlong is too strong, even for you. Besides, I was with you only for the treasure." said Nami not wanting to give in the urge to plead for help as she was nearly done with her self-imposed quest.

"Don't lie to yourself." firmly said Makino.

Nami then left not wanting the crew to see her cry.

Usopp then came and was relieved to see Luffy here, and he asked when Arlong's a** kicking would start, to which the captain replied soon.

Nojiko and Kaya then came, and the crew was finally reunited. Only one person was missing. Nojiko then took it upon herself to try and defend Nami's actions by telling the crew of Nami's past.

She told them that eight years ago, before the fishmen came they were living somewhat happily despite being poor, which caused Nami to develop her thieving talents. She told them of a fight between Nami and her mother figure that ended with Nami leaving and Nojiko to be sent to search for her. That was when the fishmen came. By the time she found Nami and made it back their mother, having been beaten, was told of the fee she would have to pay to live, and having only enough money for herself or her daughters how she choose to sacrifice herself for them. She then told them how Arlong found out about Nami's talent, and then forced her to make maps for him, and the aftermath of the villager finding out, and finally of Nami's deal with Arlong.

After that speech Johnny and Yosaku went towards Arlong Park, the rest of the crew decided to go to but slowly as if waiting for something or someone.

Meanwhile at Nami's house.

Genzo was coming with a rat faced marine, who accused Nami of thieving and that all the money she stole was government propriety.

"Now that money was stolen, that means I can take it." said the marine captain to Nami.

"You shouldn't do that I am a member of Arlong's crew." threatened Nami.

"I don't care. You could be a member of the marines, I would still take the money." replied the marine

"Wait, you can't! That money is needed to save our village!" pleaded the villagers showing that they knew about Nami's plan all along.

"Again, I don't care." replied Nezumi before taking all the money away, making Nami realize that the marine was corrupt and sent by Arlong. She then decided to confront Arlong about this treachery.

In Arlong Park.

Nami stormed into the park and headed right to Arlong with the intent of taking back her money.

"Give back my money, I know it was you who sent that marine!" yelled Nami furious to have been betrayed in such way.

"What money? Oh you mean the money you had to gather to buy your village that was seized by the government. Shahahahaha! That's too bad, but you'll have to start again. I look forward to have working for me for the next eight years!" laughed Arlong as Nami ran away crying.

As Nami left, some of the more concerned fishmen asked Arlong what he did to have Nami react like that, to which the shark replied that he didn't want Nami to leave his service. Some fishmen then said that he could always break his deal with her, angering the captain who replied that a deal involving money was unbreakable, but that didn't mean he was above using little loopholes such as sending his marine associates to steal Nami's money just to keep her working with them for a longer time.

There was a commotion at the door, and Johnny and Yosaku came in claiming that they will kill those who hurt Nami in the past, then they attacked the fishmen, but sadly they weren't strong enough and got their asses handed to them, and they were kicked out of the park. Since the fishmen were in a good mood because they tricked Nami, the two bounty hunters weren't killed when they lost to the fishmen.

In Cocoyashi village

Nami came crying and begging to the villagers not to revolt, as it was her problem not theirs, but the villagers said that they let Nami try everything she could to save them and that now it was their turn to save Nami by revolting against Arlong. Then the villagers picked the weapons they hid during those eight years and marched to Arlong Park with the intent to kick Arlong off of the Island.

Nami, seeing that the villagers didn't listen to her and finally understanding what they did all those years ago, fell into despair because of Arlong's betrayal. She screamed as she used a knife to destroy Arlong's mark on her shoulder. As she stabbed herself, she was stopped by Luffy's hand.

"Please…help…" pleaded Nami in tears, as an answer Luffy placed his precious straw hat on her head and went towards Arlong Park without speaking, followed by all his Nakama, they all had the same expression, fierce determination as well as anger.

Near the entrance of Arlong Park, the rebelling villagers were hold back by two beaten bounty hunters.

"If we weren't able to defeat those fishmen, you won't be able to either, so don't go in there." said Johnny.

"Helpful people will defeat them." stated Yosaku. "If they can't, then the East Blue is lost."

Moments later, the straw hats came to Arlong Park bypassing the villagers they were let through by Johnny and Yosaku.

"Should I knock?" asked Luffy, as he looked at the massive doors.

"It is more polite." replied Makino.

Luffy then punched the doors, sending them flying in Arlong Park's courtyard crushing some fishmen who didn't dodge in time. "Knock knock!" said Luffy.

The villagers all looked with wide eyes, Nojiko could almost sense the huge amount of strength Luffy possessed.

Luffy walked in the park with a purpose. He went straight to Arlong, but was interrupted by two fishmen.

"Which one of you is Arlong?"

"Now what does a human want with our boss?"

Luffy, not being a patient man, simply grabbed the fishmen's heads and slammed them together with such force that the fishmen's skulls exploded like coconuts sending brain matter all over Luffy, who only wiped his face and continue to walk to Arlong.

"I am Arlong, who the hell are you?" asked the fishman obviously angry and a little surprised that a human could kill two of his fishmen like that.

"Luffy, pirate captain."

"And What did you want, pirate captain Luffy?" asked Arlong to Luffy, who was know right next to him.

Luffy's only answer was to punch the fishman with such force in the jaw that his teeth instantly shattered and he was propelled through two pillars and a wall 5 meters away, leaving an Arlong shaped hole in the wall.

"I will teach you not to make my navigator cry!" yelled Luffy darkly.

The villagers who watched the scene take place before their eyes couldn't believe what was happening, that a human killed two fishmen and sent Arlong fly like it was a thing he could do every day.

Johnny and Yosaku were likewise surprised, they knew of course that Luffy was strong, but not that strong. Nojiko was in awe, she couldn't believe that a man could be so fearless in battle. Makino and Kaya stayed with the villagers to watch as they weren't fighters to begin with. Zoro, Usopp and Sanji went into the park following Luffy.

The Fishmen were angry that a human dared to hit their captain and kill two of them, they naturally went to hit Luffy only to be defeated in less than a minute by Sanji's quick footwork.

"Buzz off, you shitty fish."

"Man…they certainly are strong." said one of Arlong's lieutenants Kuroobi.

"Grrr! Roronoa is with them, Nyuu!" said Hatchan.

"Arlong are you ok? Chuuu" asked the last one of Arlong's lieutenants Chew

"Fine, why?" replied Arlong looking terribly furious.

"Let us take care of them." said the lieutenants.

Then Hatchan made a trumpet like noise and a bruised sea cow appeared, the villagers screamed in fright at seeing Mohmoo, Arlong's pet, but Yosaku smiled because he knew that Luffy and the guys could handle that with no problems.

"Hey Sanji, I always wondered…if you cook that does it qualified as beef or sea food?" asked Luffy to his cook.

"I don't know, I'll have to try." replied the cook.

Hatchan was wondering who could have hurt Mohmoo like that, but he figured he could always fund out later. He ordered Mohmoo to take care of the humans.

The sea cow recognized Luffy and Sanji, and more importantly it remembered the pain the two of them caused to it so, using what survival instinct it had, it swan away in fright, not even Arlong threatening it stopped it from it escape.

"Why…" wondered the fishmen, while Zoro and Usopp laughed, Sanji pouted because he couldn't cook such a rare dish and Luffy was sad he couldn't eat it.

"You'll pay for that! take this, **Shikai zero: Takohachi black!**" said Hatchan as he spat ink at his opponents, they were all able to dodge the ink.

"I'll take this one." stated Zoro as he drew his sole remaining sword, Wado Ichimonji.

"Grrr, Roronoa! You'll pay for tricking me, Nyuu." replied the octopus.

Zoro vs. Hatchan

Zoro rushed his opponent, ready to cut him even if he was not fully armed at the moment. The octopus tried his blinding technique again, but Zoro managed to dodge and cut his opponent's hair.

"I am warning you Roronoa, swordsmen don't scare me." warned Hatchan

"Oh yeah?" asked the swordsman once more trying to cut his foe.

Hatchan, seeing this, tried a counter technique, his **Tako San Ren Shin Ken Shira Ha Dori**, by trying to catch Zoro's sword three times with his hands but sadly for the octopus Zoro was to quick and he managed to cut his opponent.

"Fight Seriously Dammit!" roared Zoro as he once more tried to cut his opponent who jumped on a pillar and hung there upside down due to his suction cups on his arms.

"**Takohachi Number Nine!** This is me fighting seriously!" said the octopus before he went to look for his swords.

When he reappeared, he cut through the pillars above Zoro who was kneeling to catch a breath as he was still hurting from his fight with Mihawk. Hatchan was hoping to crush Zoro beneath the debris from the first floor terrace. However Zoro caught Hatchan and threw him underneath the debris just as they fell down before collapsing on the floor to rest.

Usopp vs. Chew

As Chew was distracted by Zoro and Hatchan's fight, Usopp thought he could take him out while he wasn't looking, so the sniper took his Slingshot and shot an exploding pellet at the back of Chew's head hoping to take him out in one shot. The aim was true but Usopp had severely underestimated the Fishman's stamina, because Chew was just very pissed off and decided to pursue Usopp, who ran out off the Park.

As the fishman passed by the villagers, he saw their weapon and concluded they were revolting.

"Ownership of a weapon is strictly forbidden, I'll kill you all!" said the angered fishman but he was once more hit by Usopp's exploding pellet.

"Fight with me if you dare!" challenged Usopp before running away chased by Chew.

"I don't know what to make of it." said a bewildered Nojiko, while the rest of the villagers were stunned.

"Usopp-kun drew his attention away from us, he saved us all, that's what happened." stated Kaya with a bright smile.

'But was he not the one that lead the fishman here in the first place? Never mind I guess what they say is love truly makes you blind.' thought Makino as she saw Kaya completely ignore Usopp's blatant faults.

Sanji vs. Kuroobi

As he watched Zoro's fight, Sanji could see that the swordsman was still sporting grievous wound from his previous battle. But he was reminded by a painful punch to keep an eye on his own opponent.

"**Hyakumaigawara seiken!**" said Kurobi as he punched Sanji in the stomach while he was distracted sending the cook flying out of Arlong Park.

"Did you see that? What was that missile?" asked the villagers.

"It's...The cook!" yelled someone in disbelief.

Zoro vs. Hatchan.

"Hatchan, get out of there and stop napping." ordered Arlong.

The octopus got out of the debris looking extremely angry.

"I am ''Rokutoryu no Hatchan'' no human can defeat me." said Hatchan before realizing that Zoro wasn't there.

"''Rokutoryu no Hatchan'' ridiculous, pray octopus. Johnny, Yosaku, hand me your swords!" ordered Zoro.

Johnny and Yosaku then threw their swords at Zoro, while the octopus came at him with his** Takoashi kiken**, Zoro caught the swords and managed to dodge the barrage of swords strikes his opponent sent his way using **Santoryu: Toro Nagashi**. Hatchan was cut by this technique causing him to get serious.

"**Takotsubo no Kamae!**" said Hatchan, as he put all six swords tips together forming a big spike he then attacked Zoro with this big spike "**Shin Shun!**" . Zoro was able to block that attack despite his wounds, but that was what Hatchan wanted as he opened his arms, breaking Zoro's defense and leaving him open "**Tako Age**" with Zoro wide open Hatchan charged him, giving him a powerful Head-butt in the stomach right where Zoro's wounds were.

"No! The wounds are sure to be reopened after that hit, he shouldn't have fought so soon." said Kaya worried about her patient.

While Zoro was falling down on the verge of unconsciousness, Hatchan waited for him by spinning all six swords in a circle using his** Rokutoryu ougi: Rokuto no Waltz**.

"You will be mince meat with this Roronoa Zoro."

But Zoro spins with the circle of swords and managed to cut Hatchan's hands and cancelling the technique, angry the octopus tried to rehit him on his wounds by using the same moves but Zoro cut his six swords with his **Oni Giri.**

"Nyuu, take this! **Takoyaki Punch**!" roared the octopus punching like a wild animal at Zoro.

"**Santoryu: Tatsu Maki**!" said Zoro as he cut his opponent for the last time, winning this little fight despite his wounds. Having finally defeated his foe, the man collapsed on the ground for a much needed break.

Sanji vs. Kuroobi

After being sent away, Sanji got up and seemed to be bleeding from a cut to the forehead, after lighting a cigarette he then went back to fight Kuroobi.

After seeing Hatchan's defeat at the hand of Roronoa, Kuroobi tried to end him but was kicked away by Sanji.

"That punch was weak. Zeff's kick were at least 10 times stronger, and since when does the food talk back to the cook?" scolded Sanji.

Then, kick and punch met in flurry of blows that were equal in power, neither fighter wanted to give up, but Sanji lost his footing by tripping over a body, he was then punched and sent in the sea giving his fishman adversary a tremendous advantage as the fight became an underwater one.

Underwater, Sanji's kick's speed and power were greatly reduced while his opponent's were enhanced, no matter what will Sanji had he was severely beaten by his opponent who didn't let him go between high kick, uppercut and kick in the stomach. It was a drop kick that sent the human even deeper in the sea. Desperate for some air and being held by the fishman Sanji had to breath, and in order not to drown he used his opponent's gills and blew what air remained in his lungs into it, this caused the fish to let him go and he could go back to the surface to breathe and to regain the advantage.

The fish wasn't able to do a thing once on land before Sanji was on him "**Collier!**" the kick in the head send the fishman to the ground but the cook kept the attack coming.

"**Epaule!**" now hit in the shoulder the fishman was once more in the ground.

"**Côtelette!**" the fishman was raised in the air by a kick to the chest.

"**Selle!**" the kick on the lower back send the fishman to his knees.

"**Gigot!**" now hit in the calves the fishman managed to give himself a little more room to breathe but Sanji finished his combo by a powerful kick that sent Kuroobi flying through Arlong Park.

"**Mutton shot!** No need to ask him if he wanted dessert."

Usopp vs. Chew

After having chased Usopp for quite some time, the Fishman stood before his opponent's fallen body. He then walked away thinking that Hatchan and Kuroobi already won their fights.

'Lucky I had prepared this Ketchup Boshi to fake my death, now I can come back and pretend…Shit Kaya is there. If he goes back he'll kill her! I can't let that happen!'

"Hey you mutated fish, take this!** Kayaku Boshi!**" yelled Usopp at his foe, but the fishman was faster and already on him. The fishman punched Usopp in the face and held him on the ground.

"You should've stayed dead." threatened the fishman.

"**Usopp pound!**" said Usopp as he used his work hammer on Chew's leg, causing said fishman to let him go. "**Usopp Wagamu!**" when Chew flinched Usopp went to hide in the forest surrounding the road they were fighting on.

"That trickster, he got me!" said Chew as he realized he was tricked by Usopp, he then caught a bottle sent at him by his prey, who used a **Namari Boshi** to break the bottle spreading alcohol and glass on Chew's body. This angering the fishman, who pumped the water of the river to use as an attack.

"I'll find you,** Mizutaiho!**" said the fishman before expelling a huge amount of water from his mouth destroying a part of the forest, the strength of the attack caused Usopp to leave his hiding place by reflex.

"Take this, **Hyappatsu Mizudeppo!**" said Chew as he spat hundreds of water bullets at Usopp.

As Chew went to spit another row of water bullets, Usopp set him on fire thanks to the alcohol covering the fishman's body.

"It's over, don't you know that alcohol is very flammable?** Kaen Boshi!**" said Usopp.

On fire, the only thing that could save Chew was water, fortunately there was a river nearby, and unfortunately Usopp used his hammer to pound the fishman head till unconsciousness claimed his foe. The sharpshooter then walked back to Arlong Park victorious.

With Nami.

As she finished bandaging her wounded arm, Nami decided to fight for herself and for the villager by killing Arlong, She went to Arlong Park, her staff ready to hit some fish.

Back at the Park.

Nami came to see the battle almost over as the only fishman left standing was Arlong himself, she was astonished about the length her crew went to get her back, reminding her of the conversation she had with Makino just before she stole the ship.

Flashback two days before.

_"Is this why you need the money for?" asked Makino as she held Arlong's wanted poster._

_ "Shut up, that's none of your business!" yelled Nami._

_"Why don't you talk about it with Luffy, he would help you, you know. He thinks you are Nakama, and I know he will move heaven and earth for those he considers as such. Now, I am not your mother and this is just a friendly advice, but trust in Luffy!" said Makino._

Flashback end.

"Luffy, kick his ass!" yelled Nami deciding to trust Luffy, making Makino and the rest of the Straw Hats to smile.

Hearing that Luffy turned to Arlong and prepared to give him the worst ass kicking he ever delivered.

"I wondered what you were waiting for, pathetic weakling." said Arlong as he smirked thinking the human before him was just stronger than the average one but not much of a threat to him.

Luffy was calmly stretching himself, preparing to teach that fishman that stealing crewmembers wasn't a nice thing to do. Suddenly, Arlong was hit in the head by a rotten egg, once again shot by Usopp.

"Luffy kick his ass, I'll cover you!" screamed the sharpshooter from his hiding place near the hole Sanji made when he was punched earlier.

"The long nose?! He defeated Chew?! He is stronger than I thought." said the villagers.

"I told you Usopp-kun would win!" said Kaya to the villagers.

'They are something else…They aren't human!' thought Nojiko while looking at the crew, acting like defeating pirates said to be at least ten times stronger than the average human was no big deal.

"Sanji, take Zoro and retreat to the park entrance. I don't think that the park area will be safe and I don't want to hurt you." ordered Luffy keeping Arlong in his eyes.

"What? Great, the shitty Marimo can't even move and I have to move him. Why couldn't he not fight while wounded?" wondered Sanji as he picked Zoro none to gently, he then went to the entrance and gave Zoro to Kaya. Kaya immediately went to work and that began by changing Zoro's bandages, showing to everyone Zoro's grievous wound.

"WHAT HE FOUGHT AND DEFEATED THAT FISHMAN/HATCHAN WHILE WOUNDED WITH THAT? NO WAY HE IS A SIMPLE HUMAN!" yelled those that didn't see Zoro's fight with Mihawk.

"You…you mock fishman strength!" said a pissed Arlong as he tried to punch Luffy, but as the fishman was angry, his punches weren't as fast as they could be and Luffy didn't have much problem dodging Arlong's punches.

At one moment Arlong over extended himself, giving Luffy an opening to kick Arlong in the balls with a quake kick, shocking the spectators and making every conscious male shiver in fright. Arlong seemed frozen in shock, before his hands automatically went over his crotch and he screamed in pain, before falling to the ground catatonic.

"Why did you do that?!" yelled the villagers while the Straw Hats face palmed at their captain move.

"Experiment." stated Luffy.

"Experiment? What experiment?" asked Nojiko.

"Well he said he was a fishman, a different species than us. So I wondered if his balls were in the same place, or if he even had ones, or if he was as vulnerable as us human males. So if he is as weak as us, in this case with the balls in the same place, that means he is not better than us." said Luffy as he explained his scientific experiment, this caused the villagers to look at him wide eyed and jaws on the ground. Johnny, Yosaku and Usopp had their right fist in their left palm with a look of understanding. Sanji was wondering if he did right by following that idiot. Kaya, Nami, and Nojiko were looking at Luffy like they wanted to have that power over men. Makino was laughing her ass off and Zoro was blissfully unconscious.

'Is he for real?' 'But of course it is perfectly logical to wonder about that.' 'Why did I join him?' 'I want that power!' 'Only Luffy…'

After a while Arlong's mind seemed to have reboot, and wiped the painful memory from his mind.

"You how dare you humiliate me!" roared the Fishman as he tried to bite Luffy. Luffy's answer was a powerful uppercut to Arlong's chin that once more shattered his teeth.

"Tss, I am a shark they regrow easily. **Shark on Tooth!**" said Arlong as he tore two sets of teeth to use as weapons. The fishman then tried to bite Luffy with his three powerful jaws but the captain was too nimble and quick for Arlong to bite.

Having enough of this little game, Luffy jumped and hit Arlong with a knee to the head, sending him in the building of his Park.

Arlong exited the building with a new weapon in hand, a Zanbato with six shark like tooth on it.

"Shit it's the Kiribachi! With it Arlong is invincible." said Nami afraid for Luffy.

"Is that it? Is that your most powerful weapon?" asked Luffy not impressed with Arlong's prowess.

"Why yes with it, my powers as a fishman, and Nami's skills as a map maker I will conquer all the East Blue, and maybe I'll even take a shot at being Pirate King." said Arlong not seeing that his speech just angered Luffy.

"First, you mutated freak, Nami is MY Nakama, MY navigator not yours and second I am the one who will be the Pirate King." said Luffy as he punched Arlong in the stomach sending him back inside the building however this time the Straw Hat captain followed him.

The spectators watched the building fall apart not even a minute later.

Inside.

"Damm it…" said Arlong as he threw up blood, showing that Luffy's punch did internal damage.

"What is this place?" wondered Luffy as he saw maps on the wall and a picture of young Nami, young Nojiko, a scarless Genzo and a redheaded woman.

"This is where Nami passed by every day in order to go to her room here, this room was my way of torturing her by reminding her that I could kill every one she cared about.

"You monster! watch as I destroy your dream, and you with it!" roared Luffy as coated his fist with his quake powers and punched the walls that were next to him, sending his quake powers in the walls creating a ''building quake''. (Luffy is just in the doorway and Arlong is on the ground in the room in front of the staircase that led to the upper floors where Nami's room was.)

Arlong could only watch helplessly as his home shattered due to the quakes that went through the walls. He tried to salvage what he could, but Luffy punched him in the gut with enough strength to render the fishman unconscious and he left the building crumbling and falling apart behind him.

"NAMI! YOU ARE ONE OF MY NAKAMA, SAIL WITH US AGAIN TO THE GRANDLINE!" roared Luffy once he exited the building.

"Yes captain..." said Nami with tears of happiness leaking from her eyes.

"My, my, not only do I take a wonderful amount of money but I get to report a powerful pirate to headquarters, what a day." said Nezumi as he arrived with a bunch of corrupt marines.

Luffy seeing one of the man responsible for Nami's sadness, went over to give that man a piece of his mind.

"You, rat guy, you will give Nami her money back or I will call Vice Admiral Garp and report you for corruption." threatened Luffy.

"As if a pirate Like you could reach Vice admiral Garp. The only way the lady could get her money back is if she let me and my men spend some good times with her." said Nezumi sending a lecherous sneer at Nami. The man angered Luffy, Sanji, Genzo and Nojiko, who all moved to "hi" to the man, but Luffy was faster. He punched Nezumi in the face with so much strength that the marine's neck snapped like a twig and his motionless body was sent flying 20 meters further falling like a puppet without string.

"He killed Captain Nezumi!" yelled a marine lieutenant in shock.

"Does anybody else want to imply that my navigator is a whore?" asked Luffy still having his left hand in a fist, When nobody stepped forward due to having survival instincts, Luffy then demanded that Nami's money was to be given back. The marines were forced to accept, unwilling to follow the same path as Nezumi, but when the money was given back they said that Luffy was to be reported to marine headquarters meaning a bounty. Luffy's answer to that was simple: "I don't care."

After everybody was healed, the villagers threw a party for the Straw Hat Pirates, where Luffy asked Johnny and Yosaku to join his crew as body guards for Kaya and Makino, who as of now where the only non fighters of the crew so they had to be protected, The bounty hunters declined at first saying they wanted to stay here to protect the island from pirates, Luffy said he had taken care of this buy giving Genzo numerous Straw Hat Pirates Jolly Roger's to hang around the island, in order to show that the Island was part of the Straw hat Pirate's territory and when he will be known to the world as a strong pirate, no East Blue pirate would be crazy enough to make him mad. He also gave them Vice Admiral Garp's den den Mushi number to ask for his protection if the villagers weren't willing to be protected by a pirate. Johnny and Yosaku then joined the crew with the intent to train with Zoro in order to catch up to him.

Then Nojiko asked to join because she wanted to take care of Nami and didn't want to stay alone on the island. Luffy, seeing no evil in that, said yes besides the fact that he wasn't too keen on the fact that he was asked to join and not the opposite, hearing this caused Nojiko to laugh, or maybe it was Luffy's cute pout... When asked about what she could do for the ship and in a fight, Nojiko replied that she could be the helmswoman and that she was somewhat of a good shooter. Luffy said that she would need to see Usopp about that.

After being threatened by Genzo, and having picked three new crew members, as well as seeing Nami give her farewell to her home island by pick pocketing all their wallets full of money, the Straw Hat Pirates were finally ready to leave for the Grandline and their next adventure.

To be continued...

* * *

The Straw Hat crew so far:

Monkey D Luffy, captain, Gura Gura no mi

Makino, bartender, no fruit

Roronoa Zoro, first mate, no fruit

Usopp, sharpshooter, no fruit

Kaya, nurse, no fruit

Sanji, cook, no fruit

Nami, navigator/treasurer, no fruit

Nojiko, pilot, no fruit

Johnny, bodyguard of Makino, no fruit

Yosaku, bodyguard of Kaya, no fruit

* * *

Book of Techniques:

Tako San Ren Shin Ken Shira Ha Dori (Octopus concentrated three timed blade interception) : A defensive technique used by Hatchan who tries to catch his opponent blade up to three times.

Shikai zero: Takohachi black (zero visibility : octopus hachi black) : A blinding technique where Hatchan spit ink at his opponent.

Takohachi Number Nine (octopus hachi number nine) : Hatchan use his junction cups on his arms to hang on walls.

Takoashi kiken (octopus foot miracle sword) : Hatchan slash his opponent with siw swords at once.

Takotsubo no Kamae Shin Shun Tako Age (Octopus Pot stance open attack) : Hatchan use this combo to opes his opponent's defense and slam his head in heir abdomen sending him flying.**  
**

Rokutoryu ougi: Rokuto no Waltz (Six swords style secret technique: waltz of the six swords) : hatchan spins his six swords over his head to cut a falling opponent.

Takoyaki punch (punch of the burning Octopus) : Hatchan punches his opponent rapidly with his six fists.

Santoryu: Toro Nagashi (Three swords style: sword wolf floating): Zoro use this to evades and cuts his opponent.

Santoryu: Tatsu Maki (Three swords style : Dragon slash) : Zoro send his opponent flying in a tornado of cutting wind.

Hyakumaigawara seiken (Hundred tiles punch) : Fishman karate most basic technique a strong punch that can send a human flying.

Collier! Epaule! Côtelette! Selle! Gigot! Mutton shot! (Neck! Shoulder! ribs! lower back! Legs! Sheep shot!) : powerful combos of Sanji that strikes an opponent all over his body and send him flying.

Kayaku Boshi (Exploding star)

Namari Boshi (Lead Star)

Usopp Pound

Usopp Wagamu (Usopp rubber band) : Usopp fakes a shot to the head with arubber band and hides when the opponent flinches.

Kaen Boshi (Fire Star)

Mizutaiho (water canon) : Chew spits a large amount of water at his opponent

Hyappatsu Mizudeppo (Hundreds water guns) : Chew spits Numerous water bullets at his opponent.

Shark on Tooth : Arlong uses his teeth as a weapon.

* * *

Next chapter Loguetown and Grandline


	6. Chapter 6

Gura Gura Luffy chapter 6 : Loguetown and Welcome to the Grandline.

F-ckthesystem125 : I admit to the fact that the chapter may seem rushed but as Luffy is much stronger than his opponents, the fights are not so interesting as they were in canon where Luffy was as strong as if not a little bit weaker than his opponents, that's why it will be less rushed in the grandline where the opponents are much closer to Luffy's level. For the messy part it was because I wanted to show that if Luffy wasn't controlling his strenght he could kill anybody easily, I also wanted to show how far he was willing to go for his Nakama much sooner than in canon. You guessed right Alvida joins the crew this chapter. The boat won't change until water 7 but he will be remodeled at least the inside in Arabasta as a thank you from the people.

SilveerKnight : Yes it is.

bloodshark : Alvida joins in a way that I hope is close to her mindset in canon, as for Buggy sadly as he rejected to work under Shanks I didn't see how he could accept working under Luffy.

Lightningblade49 : You are right but as i explain in this chapter the marine don't know about his fruit so it's not this hight but it's still higher than in canon. As for the weapon not in this chapter, but while I toyed with the idea of giving him a gumbai I won't because I don't want Luffy to seem like a canon Whitebeard only much younger and because I don't think Luffy is the type for bladed weapon, I will probably give him a bo staff at some point because he seems to like hitting people until unconsciousness.

ItsTheCxC : I know and it won't stop there.

I don't own One piece.

Beta read by coduss

"talking"

'thinking'

**Technique**

_Flashback_

* * *

Previously

_After being threatened by Genzo, and having picked three new crew members, as well as seeing Nami give her farewell to her home island by pick pocketing all their wallets full of money, the Straw Hat Pirates were finally ready to leave for the Grandline and their next adventure._

Now

The ten straw hats pirates were sailing to the Grandline in order to conquer it and make Luffy the new Pirate King.

The new members were training with their respective sensei when they weren't on duty. Nojiko trained with Usopp to use the canons of the Going Merry and to shoot with a rifle for long range and pistols for mid range. Johnny trained his speed by running around the bridge with weights on him because he was more suited for speed than Yosaku, who trained in weight lifting to gather more strength as he was a strength type swordsman.

The other members were thinking of remodeling the ships interior because with ten members, and since Luffy wanted a big crew who would be like a big Family, the space inside the ship was going to be quite limited.

So the more mature members asked Luffy to try and recruit less members, and to recruit no more than two members by island, and to try to keep the ratio male/female even, Luffy of course agreed because he knew that going against the women's will was to be painful.

Nami was currently negotiating the price of the newspaper with the newspaper bird, succeeding in only paying two berries thanks to Makino's teachings. As she was reading the paper a poster fell from it. When she picked it she was tremendously shocked by what she saw.

On a mysterious Island probably in the New World.

Dracule ''Hawkeye'' Mihawk was searching for a certain red-haired man, to show him what became of the little boy he couldn't shut up about.

"What are you doing here Hawkeye?!" yelled one of Shanks men.

"Don't worry, I want to talk to your boss." replied the best swordsman in the world 'You have to be mad to reside on this island'

"Captaiiiiin!" called on of Shanks men "Visitor!"

"Well, Well, What do we have here? Have you come to fight Hawkeye? I'm warning you, I'm not in a good mood." said the redheaded man suffering from an hangover.

"Peuh, I am not bored enough to fight you yet. Besides, the last fight we had wasn't even a month ago. No, you remember that upstart that interrupted our fight, the one that I chased back to his home sea? When I was there I met a crew of funny pirates, then I remembered the story you told me about the kid you found in that backwater place." said Mihawk showing Luffy's wanted poster to Shanks and his men, who grinned at seeing Luffy's face on a bounty showing that he finally was a real pirate.

"Men bring out the rum, we party for our friend Luffy, who is now officially recognized as ''Mugiwara no Luffy'' a pirate!" yelled Shanks.

"Yeahhhh!" yelled the men

"Weren't you the one complaining about your mood?" asked Mihawk.

"Now Hawkeye, you are invited to stay since you brought such good news." stated the captain.

"Now you see that head that's my son..." started Yasopp as he recognized the back of his son's head.

On a ship in the new world.

"Oi Ace, wasn't that the brother you kept telling me about?" asked a man with a pineapple style haircut, showing a black haired man a wanted poster.

"What Luffy!?" screamed Ace in shock.

"Eh, Oyaji, you see that guy? That's my little brother impressive huh?" said Ace showing the poster to a large man with a crescent shaped white mustache.

"Gurararararara! Impressive for a first one." laughed the old man.

In Fushia Village in the Party's bar.

"Whoa, what a bounty for little Luffy!" said a villager

"What an honor for our small village." stated another.

"Shut up. A pirate is a pirate, He even kidnapped Makino." yelled the Mayor.

"Bah! The woman went with him willingly, she knew the kid was going to leave sooner or later." stated a rough voice.

"Dadan why the hell are you even here?" asked the mayor not understanding how the mountain bandit got to take over Makino's tavern.

"Your woman is even more cunning than Garp." stated Dadan remembering how Makino trapped her.

**Flashback a month ago just two days before Luffy started his journey.**

_Makino was in what Luffy called Dadan's Land, the mountain bandit's hideout and home._

_ "What are you doing here woman, Ace is gone since three years and Luffy isn't here, what's keeping me from kicking you out?" asked the mountain bandit leader._

_ "Besides the fact that you might like to hear my proposal? Nothing." replied the young woman smiling sweetly._

_ "Hmpf. Fine, speak. What kind of proposal are you talking about?" asked Dadan._

_ "I am sure you know that Luffy's going to leave soon to fulfill both his dream and his promise to Ace, whether you want it or not." started Makino._

_ "Both are more trouble than they are worth!" complained the bandits._

_ "I am quite sure that he will take me with him without asking me first, but that's fine. I would have gone with him either way, in order to keep my promise to his late mother." continued the bartender._

_ "How can you know he will do that, and what is your point?" asked Dadan._

_ "I practically raised him for seven years. I know how he thinks, my point is there will be no one to take care of my bar without me there, so I am asking you to take care of my bar while I sail with Luffy." said Makino with a bright smile, shocking the bandits._

_ "No, I won't take care of your bar! I am a bandit not a bartender." answered the bandit._

_ "Do as you want, but without me here how will you know if Luffy and Ace are well, since no one but me comes up here from the Village, and since you don't have any Den den mushi you will be completely isolated." replied Makino with a sly smile knowing she had Dadan just where she wanted. _

_ "Hmpf You sly little...Fine I'll take care of your damn bar..." grumbled the unhappy bandit._

**Flashback end.**

In Marine Headquarters.

A dark skinned man, lieutenant commander Brannew, was briefing his superiors on the East Blue situation.

"Sirs, you surely understand that those men are above average, our men can't face them...We all are in agreement. ''Buggy the clown'' wanted for 15,000,000 berries, ''Foul-play Krieg'' wanted for 17,000,000 berries, ''Saw-tooth Arlong'' wanted for 20,000,000 berries, those men are all above the average 3,000,000 bounty for the East Blue, but they were all defeated by the same man, that one also killed captain Nezumi of the 16th branch, he did all that without using any devil fruit ability as far as we know, therefore his bounty shall be the new East Blue record, 70,000,000 berries." said the man as he slammed Luffy's poster on the table.

Back on the Going Merry with all the Straw Hat Pirates, except Zoro who was asleep, were staring in shock at Luffy's bounty.

Monkey D Luffy, also known as ''Mugiwara no Luffy'' wanted for 70,000,000 berries. Luffy's picture showed him with a dark satisfied glint in his eyes but with a bright ''D'' smile, you could see the back of Usopp's head in the distance.

"The photographers are stealthy…I didn't notice the picture being taken and that was taken just after you hit Nezumi, Luffy." said Makino who tried to go as if the bounty wasn't anything special.

"Shishishi! I wonder if mine is higher than Ace's first…" whispered Luffy to himself.

"This is horrible! Now we will have bounty hunters after us!" screamed Nami, horrified, as she didn't want the marine to know about her.

"You see that Sanji, Kaya? Everybody will know me!" yelled an exited Usopp.

"The only thing there is the back of your head." replied a upset Sanji as he didn't have a bounty.

"Usopp-kun, this is Luffy's bounty, not yours...But I am sure you will have one too." lightly scolded Kaya, happy that Usopp seemed in a good mood.

"Ah, Sanji-aniki, don't worry. when we're in the Grandline I am sure that everybody in the crew will have a bounty." stated Johnny and Yosaku.

The noise they made succeeded in waking Zoro up who, after seeing Luffy's bounty, was a little shocked at the low amount.

"Shanks told me to be careful and to not show my powers to marine until I am sure I can take everything they can throw at me." explained Luffy to his first mate who didn't understand how his captain's bounty could be so low knowing Luffy could create earth and sea quake.

"Ne Nami-aneki, Nojiko-aneki, there is an Island not far, are we going there?" asked Johnny.

"Yes, we need to stock up on food and the like before we go to the Grandline, besides this is Loguetown." said the Navigator as her sister changed the course of the ship.

After anchoring the ship a little outside the town, the pirate crew were at the city gates.

"I'll go see the place where the pirate king died." exclaimed Luffy.

"I'll go buy food." stated the cook.

"Me I guess I'll supply the alcohol…" sighed Makino.

"I'll go find things to make new kind of ammunition." stated Usopp.

"I'll go with Usopp-kun." said Kaya.

"Maybe I could find swords here? Johnny, Yosaku, you come with me. We need to find you better swords than those things you carry." said Zoro before turning to Nami.

"Ok I can lend you 100,000 berries with an interest rate of 150%." said Nami with a bright smile

With Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku in a Loguetown street.

The trio was walking down the street searching for a weapon shop, when a voice grabbed their attention.

"Hey Honey, you aren't with the freak today huh?" said a man voice.

"Our boss is in prison because of yours." said another man voice sounding really stupid.

"If you didn't get it the first time, I am willing to teach it to you again, but it will be painful." stated a young woman holding what looked like a wrapped sword.

"So you want to play with us... fine!" said the first guy cracking his knuckles.

"Then try it..." said the other guy unsheathing a sword.

The two guys then tried to defeat the woman, but they were quickly and efficiently dealt with. Having defeated the two men easily, the woman somehow lost her footing and fell on the ground.

The woman seemed to look for something as she was laughed at by the bystanders. Zoro, having picked up some glasses from the ground, gave them to the woman, who thanked him not noticing his shocked look.

Meanwhile with Nami and Nojiko in a clothes shop.

"How is this one?" asked the orange haired girl to the shop owner as she tried different dresses, making Nojiko sigh at her sister's antics.

"My! It looks wonderful on you." complimented the shop owner wanting the girls to buy many dress so he could get richer.

After trying many dresses Nami and Nojiko left the shop without buying anything causing the shop owner to cry at their actions.

With Luffy before the platform where the pirate king was executed.

"There it is. The place where the greatest pirate to have lived was put to death. This is where the great age of pirates began." said Luffy in wonder, before the idiot decided to climb on the platform.

With Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku, near Ippon-Matsu's shop.

"Say Aniki, why were you so shocked when you looked at that woman face?" asked Yosaku.

"She looks and acts like someone I knew very well who died, that's it." grumbled the upset swordsman.

Then they entered the weapon shop.

"We need weapons." said Zoro as he walked to the counter while Johnny and Yosaku looked at the weapons.

"Sure thing customer-san, you can choose whatever you want from second hands to brand new swords." stated the shop owner as he was happy to have some clients at least.

"I got 100,000 berries and I need to buy two swords with this." stated Zoro.

"100,000 berries…." 'Just my luck he's broke, what an amateur' "You think you can buy two swords with this much? You will only be able to buy dulled blade with that much!"

"Doesn't matter I need two more swords." stated Zoro as Ippon Matsu noticed his only remaining sword.

'Oh my god Is that it?! stay calm' "Say that sword at your side may I take a look?" asked the bewildered shop keeper.

"Sure..." started Zoro, wondering what the man wanted with his treasure.

The shop keeper was completely shocked as his suspicions were confirmed, he then tried numerous time to get Zoro to sell him his sword.

"Hey Ossan you better forget it. Zoro will never part with that sword." Stated Johnny "Say, have you any short swords?"

"Hmm maybe...What for?"

"For a new style I am coming up with it use my speed to perform quick iai strikes on my opponent." stated Johnny.

"I am sorry, but the shortest sword I have are Katanas." stated Ippon Matsu.

"Bah, that will have to do.." grumbled Johnny as he went to search for a katana that felt good in his hands.

Then as the shop keeper was going to retry to get Zoro's sword he was interrupted by a woman.

"Oh my god is that it?" exclaimed the woman taking Zoro's sword to look at it, causing Ippon Matsu to grumble as he lost the opportunity to buy a great sword for nothing.

"It is the Wado Ichimonji, one of the 21 O Wazamono it is said that is price is 10 millions berries." stated the woman.

"Grrr…you wasted everything you silly girl... you look there, you will find swords at 50,000 berries and you take your Shigure that I sharpened." said the upset store owner as he threw her the sword, causing the clumsy girl to fall on Yosaku.

"Ah sorry..."

"Get out."

Zoro then looked at the swords as the lady from before recognized him and compared him to himself making him smile at her not recognizing him. With a sign of the head he told Johnny and Yosaku to play along.

"Roronoa Zoro huh, I heard a lot about that name." stated Zoro with a smile.

"He is a swordsman feared in all the East Blue, but he is a bounty hunter and he use his swords to earn money. Why is someone so evil so strong? Most strong swordsmen are either pirates or bounty hunters and they use their great swords to spread evil." complained the woman.

"They must have a reason to chose those paths, don't you think? Besides justice is a matter of point of view." stated the green haired man.

"I fend for myself like those guys. Before that monster came in town I used to have lots of clients wanting to get to the Grandline, now it's deserted..." said Ippon-Matsu while Zoro looked at the sword with the woman helping him.

Johnny bought a 50,000 berries Katana that felt right with him, and Yosaku bought a heavy nodachi with their own money, they sold their previous swords and then waited for Zoro to finish.

After defending captain Smoker as he only ate a devil fruit, the woman found the sandai Kitetsu amongst the 50,000 berry blades and was astonished as it is a rather good blade. Testing the sword Zoro felt that it was cursed.

"I didn't know! I'm sorry, I almost lead you to your death." apologized to woman.

"I like it, I'll take it." said Zoro ignoring the cries of "It's cursed!" from all the people present he went on. "let's test the blade curse against my luck."

Then Zoro threw the blade in the air and extended his arm beneath it as it fell, shocking everyone. They were all even more amazed when only the blunt side of the sword touched Zoro's arm.

"I'll take it. Yo, woman, find me another one." said the green haired swordsman before turning to the swordswoman.

"Wait, I'll be here in a minute." said the store owner "This is Yubashiri. The best blade of my little shop, I'll give it to you for free with the Kitetsu too as an apology for trying to trick you. It's clear to me that those blades chose you as their master." stated Ippon Matsu shocking the young woman as the store owner was famous for his greed.

Then the trio left the store to return to the ship.

With Sanji and Makino at the market.

The blond haired cook, after having looked at the beautiful ladies, had to buy food for the ship, and he found a rare fish which the cook bought whole. The cook was surprised to see Usopp and Kaya there as he couldn't know what they were doing here. But in the end couldn't care less as he conned Usopp into helping him carry the massive tuna fish back to the Merry.

Makino was looking at the different kind of alcohol she could buy, as she knew that for pirates alcohol is a very important thing, in the end she choose beer and rum she bought quite a few barrels, for which she hired some help to carry to the ship.

With Nami and Nojiko in another clothing store.

The two young women stood with mountains of clothes in front of a skeptical seller, who didn't think such young girls could pay for all that.

"Are you sure you have enough money?" asked the seller.

"Of course! Is that any way to treat customer?!" asked both Nami and Nojiko pissed at the seller.

After having bought their clothes they exited the store, only to ask the seller for plastic bags as Nami felt a change in the weather which would cause rain to fall in a short time.

With Luffy on top of the execution platform.

"Whoa…this is what the pirate king last saw." said Luffy taking in the sight before him as he stood exactly at the same place where 22 years ago Gol D Roger was put to death.

"Hey, you! Get down from the platform!" said a police officer with a megaphone.

"Why?"

"Because this platform is a government property." proudly said the police man before he was struck from behind by an iron club.

"Don't be such a killjoy Mr. officer. Hi Luffy, finding you again took quite some time." stated a cloaked woman. "Don't tell me you forgot my beautiful face?"

When the woman uncloaked herself to make Luffy remember her it also caused every male in the area, except Luffy to fall in lust with her figure.

"I don't remember ever meeting such a pretty girl." said Luffy as he remembered Makino's lesson when talking to a girl, always say she is pretty except when she is really ugly. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I didn't forget you Luffy, you are the first man to dare hit my pretty face."

"I hit you?"

"The big punch you hit me with...shook me all over." stated the pretty lady. "All of you…Who is the most beautiful thing on the seas?"

"YOU ARE!" roared the bystanders

"You see males fall at my feet. But I like strong men so I want you to be my plaything."

"Are you mad?! Forget it! Who are you anyway?"

"You still don't get it!" said the woman a little upset at not being recognized.

"This is the police! Lady you are under arrest for assault on an officer on duty, and you, boy, get down!" ordered a police officer.

"You want to arrest me?"

"Sir it's too difficult she is too beautiful!" yelled an enthralled policeman.

"I know…but even more reason to grab her!" said an enthralled police officer.

Suddenly a bomb went off sending debris towards the lady but the pieces of monument didn't touch her.

"You should be more careful." scolded the lady, as Luffy was astonished that the lady wasn't grazed by the pieces of monument that flew right into her.

"Sorry, I put too much explosive into that bomb but you were safe anyway thanks to your smooth skin my dear Lady Alvida." said a cloaked man.

"Alvida where I don't see her." said Luffy searching for the fat lady he remembered.

"I tried to tell you that I am Alvida for ten minutes!" screamed the lady.

"Weird you changed a lot."

"Thanks for noticing, my body changed the day I ate an Akuma no mi! Sube Sube no mi, now no attack can damage my smooth skin." said Alvida "but my appearance didn't change much except my freckles seem to have disappeared."

"Don't worry you changed a lot more than that."

"No matter to be my man you'll have to fight. You see, during my travel I encountered one of your old friends, he seems to have something against you."

"Since the day you kicked me in the balls and send me flying I swore to have my revenge, I lived many adventures but in the end I took my crew back to have my revenge. The day has come!" said Buggy uncloaking himself.

"Ah it's just Buggy."

"What do you mean just Buggy!" screamed the furious clown as he was dismissed as no threatening by Luffy.

Suddenly Luffy was pressed on the platform by Cabaji as locked Luffy in a pillory.

"Long time no see Mugiwara boy, where is Roronoa?"

"Good job Cabaji! Now Monkey D Luffy, you will be executed just like the pirate king." yelled Buggy.

Meanwhile in a marine base.

"Captain Smoker, captain Smoker it's terrible!" screamed a marine petty officer as he entered smoker's sauna. "Pirates are spreading panic on the plaza."

After glaring and reminding his underling that he didn't like being interrupted when he was concentrating, the marine captain was able to quickly find a way to capture the pirates. He then made way to the plaza being joined by the woman from the weapon store chief petty officer Tashigi, who was reprimanded for her clumsiness and her lateness. Then the marine made their way quietly to surround the plaza.

Meanwhile with the rest of the Straw hat crew.

The nine members of the Straw hat crew ran into each other when they returned to the ship, while waiting for Luffy and wondering why the streets were almost empty they decided to split up, Zoro and Sanji were going to look for Luffy and the rest were returning to the ship. But Nami warned them about the storm that was about to come to the city.

Back to the plaza.

"Captain, chief petty officer as of Now we have identified three pirate with bounties, there is ''Buggy the clown'', ''Iron Club Alvida'' and ''Mugiwara no Luffy''." said a marine.

"Luffy, don't know who he is." replied Smoker.

"He is a new one with a bounty of 70,000,000 berries." stated a marine.

"70,000,000? He must be a tough one." said Tashigi.

"Maybe, but he is about to be executed." replied a marine.

"Here is what we are gonna do, we wait for Mugiwara to lose his head then we capture the clown and Iron club got it?" ordered Smoker.

"Yes sir!" replied all the marines.

With Luffy.

"Defendant: Monkey D Luffy. Guilty of pissing the great captain Buggy off. So I am going to cut his head off." stated the clown, causing his men to cheer for him.

"Hey, I'm not allowing you to cut my head off before I can be the pirate king!" yelled Luffy shocking all who were present in the plaza.

"Baka! You won't be pirate king since I'm executing you now!" yelled the clown.

"LUFFY!" screamed Sanji and Zoro as they barged into the plaza and started to cut and kick Buggy's men in order to reach the platform where Luffy was held.

"Zoro, Sanji, you came. well I guess it's time to go. Hey Lady, shall we make a bet? if I win I live and you join my crew, and if you win…bah, I guess that mean I'll be dead." said Luffy to Alvida, while ignoring the Buggy and the other pirates.

"You mean to tell me that you want to make a bet with me, when you are about to be killed?!" asked Alvida quite shaken by Luffy's attitude.

"Yes and if I survive you join my crew." repeated the straw hat wearing teenager.

"Fine, but I don't think you'll survive." sighed the lady not knowing that she just agreed to join his crew.

"Luffy, now isn't the time to do that!" roared Zoro, while cutting more pirates.

"Yes this is the time to add more pretty ladies in the crew, you marimo." replied Sanji as he kicked more pirates.

Buggy, having enough, decided to carry out his plan by cutting Luffy's head off. Several thing happened at once, Luffy smiled, a lightning bolt hit Buggy' sword and blinded every one and the execution platform fell.

With the marines.

After being warned of Zoro's arrival and the fact that he was now a member of the straw hat crew, Smoker and the marines watched the scene, they were astonished by Luffy's attitude towards death. Luffy's smile when he was about to be killed shocked the hell out of Smoker who compared Luffy to the previous pirate king.

Meanwhile near the Going Merry.

A white haired man riding a big grey Lion was approaching the ship intending to burn it. Happily the storm extinguished the match he wanted to use to burn the ship.

"Hey you, get away from our ship!" said the Straw Hat Pirates, causing Mohji to slowly turn around, to see Johnny and Yosaku with their brand new blade draw ready to cut.

The first mate of the Buggy pirate and his pet lion were quickly defeated by the swordsmen duo and the crew could regain the ship.

"Where are they? the storm is really going strong, they have to hurry…" stated Nami worried.

Back on the plaza.

Everyone looked astonished as Luffy was, in fact, fine despite being near the landing site of a lightning bolt as well as very close to losing his head.

"Say marimo, do you believe in God?" asked a bewildered Sanji.

"Now is not the time dart brows." replied the swordsman as several marines soldiers surrounded the plaza.

Then the Straw Hats ran away, with Luffy grabbing Alvida on the way with a cry of "You lost the bet, You join!" causing Sanji's eye to grow heart shaped and Zoro to sigh.

'He wants me to join…Why the hell not. After all, sailing with the only man who dared punch me is sure to be interesting.' thought the former ally of the Buggy pirates.

Buggy got up, a little shaken by the fact that he was hit by a lightning bolt, but otherwise fine, he ordered his men to bring out his Bara Bara car in order to chase after the Straw Hat Pirates, but sadly he was caught by Smoker's White Out and then put in a Kairouseki net.

Smoker having caught the small fries, chased after Luffy and his crew, swearing that they wouldn't escape the island.

While running from the marine, the little group was interrupted by Tashigi, thinking she was played for a fool by Zoro in the weapon shop.

"Go on ahead. I'll join you in a short time." stated the swordsman as he unsheathed his sword to parry Tashigi's strike.

"I'll take the Wado Ichimonji from your defeated hands." stated Tashigi.

"You can try."

Sadly the chief petty officer was no match for the former bounty hunter, so she was quickly disarmed by the superior swordsman, who the sheathed his sword and walked away.

"Why don't you kill me? Is it because I am a girl?" asked the defeated marine. "You don't know how humiliating it is to see an opponent refusing to fight seriously just because he thinks women are weaker than men! And of course you don't know how much I would have given to be a man... But know that my sword isn't a toy!"

The words and the person who said those looked so much like his late friend that the poor swordsman snapped at the chief petty officer Tashigi.

"To be frank I can't stand your very being!"

"What?!"

"You look like a dear friend of mine…who died too soon when I was young! And you even sound like her! Stop impersonating her you cheat!"

"What?! Stop acting like a child! I have the right to exist as I am! I don't even know your friend so stop screaming at me like that! You are the cheat!" roared the pissed Tashigi.

Further on the street Luffy, Sanji and Alvida were stopped by Smoker who was waiting for them.

"Who are you?" asked the captain.

"I am Smoker, captain from the marine headquarters, I was waiting for you ''Mugiwara no Luffy''. Your journey is now over." said the marine captain as his arms turned to smoke and tried to grab Luffy who, too surprised to dodge, was caught in their grasp.

Sanji tried to free his captain by kicking the marine in the face, the kick was spot on but the marine face turned into smoke on impact shocking Sanji, Luffy and Alvida. Taking advantage of Sanji astonishment, Smoker dealt with him by punting him with his smoke with his White Blow.

Luffy, seeing his Nakama being hit, grew angry and tried to hit Smoker's arms to free himself but that was useless and Smoker appeared behind him as he was held high above the ground. He was then slammed on the ground and held down by the marine captain.

"Looks like luck gave up on you kid." stated Smoker as he reached for his Jutte to knock Luffy out.

"I don't think so..." said a voice as a hand kept smoker from drawing out his Jutte.

As a lightning bolt stroke nearby the light shone upon the unknown man face revealing his identity sending both Smoker and Alvida into shock.

"Y...You!?"

'No way, why is the revolutionary Dragon helping someone like Luffy?!'

"Who is there?" asked Luffy with a muffled voice as his head was held down on the ground.

"How dare you stand before me while the world government wants your head?!"

"The world is waiting for our answer!" replied the hooded man as a gust of wind sent every one flying.

Zoro who finally managed to escape Tashigi caught Luffy, Sanji, as well as Alvida and they ran away from the town.

"Go, since it is the way you have chosen!" said Dragon as a farewell even if Luffy didn't hear it due to the wind.

The four pirates finally made it to the Going Merry just as it was leaving due to the strength of the winds. The members of the crews who weren't at the Plaza didn't even notice their extra member right away as they were busy trying to sail the ship in a super strong storm.

Nojiko and Nami, after fighting against the winds and the currents finally sent the ship on the right path: right to the Grandline entrance Reverse Mountain.

After a bit of arguing whether or not go through Reverse Mountain Nami noticed that they were trapped in the calm belt. While Zoro didn't know what was scarring Nami, Nojiko Makino, and Alvida, they noticed the Ship shaking.

"LUFFY WHAT DID YOU DO?!" roared all the members of the crew except Alvida who didn't know of Luffy's powers and Luffy.

"But it wasn't me…" pouted Luffy as the ship was in fact on the head of a rather large Seaking.

"Calm belt is known for being a seaking nest.." moaned Nami in fright as she sank on the floor.

The Seakings then played tennis with the ship and it was ultimately sent back into the East Blue. The crew all decided that entering through the mountain is a much safer way to enter the sea known as the pirate's graveyard.

Makino then opened a barrel of alcohol and said that it was time for a cheer as they were about to enter the Grandline.

"I want to become the pirate king." said Luffy as he rose his mug to the sky.

"I want to be the best swordsman in the world." said Zoro as he rose his mug to the sky.

"I want to fulfill a promise I made to a dying friend." said Makino as she rose her mug to the sky.

"I want to find the all-blue." said Sanji as he rose his mug to the sky.

"I want to become a brave warrior of the sea." said Usopp as he rose his mug to the sky.

"I want to draw a map of the world." said Nami as she rose her mug to the sky.

"I want to fulfill a promise made to my dying mother." said Nojiko as she rose her mug to the sky.

"I want to live an adventure with Usopp-kun." said Kaya as she rose her mug to the sky while Usopp grew red like a tomato.

"We want to become famous strong swordsmen." said Johnny and Yosaku as they rose their mug to the sky.

"I want to find great treasures." said Alvida as she rose her mug to the sky.

"What are you doing here?!" asked the members who were not at the plaza.

"Ho, Luffy gambled with her that if he survived Buggy's execution she would have to join the crew." explained Zoro with a great smile.

Then poor Luffy was punched on the head by Nami, Makino, Nojiko, and Kaya shocking Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku who didn't expect such violence from the girls.

"Luffy, how did you escape from that? I still don't understand?" asked Sanji.

"Oh that, well I figured lightning would hit the platform, as Buggy was acting like a lightning rod with his little sword. So, not wanting to be fried, I use my abilities to make the platform fall just as the lightning hit." explained the teenager.

"We will finish that conversation later. Reverse Mountain is just in sight." said Nojiko as she pointed at Redline.

The crew then went to work to keep the ship in the right current in order to not be smashed against Redline. Their effort was rewarded as they managed to catch the right current and so their ship climbed Reverse Mountain to the amazement of the crew.

As the ship went down the current to enter the Grandline, they heard a loud wail coming from down the mountain. Puzzled, they went to look for the source only to stare at what they first thought to be a mountain, but in fact it was a gigantic whale.

The strength of the current was too great to stop in time and every member of the crew watch their life fly before their eyes except Luffy who went to fire the front canon at the whale. It didn't hurt the mammal but it managed to stop the ship, sadly the Figure head was broken as the ship didn't stop in time.

The members, happy to be alive, rowed to pass by the whale, but while it wasn't hurt by the shot, it was angered. So it decided to swallow the ship.

Due to the strength of the current created by the swallowing cetacean Luffy was thrown overboard but fortunately he managed to catch one of the whale tooth before he fell in the sea.

Inside the whale's stomach.

"Pinch me…were we swallowed by a whale?" asked Johnny for everyone.

"Hard to say but…but it was surely a dream." stated Zoro.

"Yes a dream you are right..." said Makino.

"And the island is what?" asked Alvida.

"A mirage probably." replied Nojiko.

Suddenly a great squid went to attack the ship only to be speared by something from the Island.

"The island is lived in." stated Zoro.

"Let's hope it's by a human being." said Yosaku.

"Where is Luffy?" wailed Nami "I want to go home."

With Luffy on the whale's back.

Luffy managed to climb on the whale's back as the mammals closed its mouth, Luffy tried to talk it into giving him his friend back but the whale prepared to dive. Fortunately Luffy found a trapdoor build into the whale's back saving him from drowning.

Having entered the trapdoor Luffy found himself into a metallic corridor build within the whale's innards', to his amazement, he then went to search for his friend in the cetacean's stomach but first he would have to find it.

Inside the stomach.

The crew found that they have been saved by a man named Crocus, who took care of the whale from inside it, as it seemed to ram its head into redline since a crew of pirates left it. After showing them the exit the old man went to take care of the whale.

Suddenly, from a door built into the bigger door built in the stomach's walls Luffy and two unknown people were propelled inside the gastric juice because of the whale slamming its head into redline.

After the trio were fished out of the juice by the crew, Crocus came back and stated that he wouldn't let them hurt the whale as the two unknown fired bazookas at the whale, Crocus intercepted the first shots, as they were going to fire again Luffy knocked them down with one punch each.

Then Crocus explained that the duo wanted to kill Laboon, the whale, for its meat, so the Straw Hat crew tied them up.

Crocus showed them the way out and told them, after saying no to Luffy's offer to join the crew as their doctor since he was much too old to sail again, Laboon's story how 50 years ago a pirate crew left him here to sail the Grandline how they seemingly died as they didn't return and how since then Laboon slammed his head into Redline as denial.

After they left Laboon's inside and threw the tied up duo overboard after releasing them, Crocus taught Nami how to use a log pose while Sanji prepared the giant tuna fish he bought in Loguetown.

Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday, the duo thrown overboard, were spying on them since their log pose was picked up by Luffy since it fell on the bridge of the Going Merry when they threw them into the sea. So they were forced to ask for a ride to their Hometown.

After saying good bye to Crocus and watching Luffy fight to a draw and make a deal with Laboon, the 11 members of the Straw Hat crew and their two guests sailed away from the Twin Cape.

To be continued...

* * *

The crew so far

Monkey D Luffy, captain, Gura Gura no mi, "Mugiwara no Luffy" wanted for 70 000 000 berries

Makino, bartender, no fruit

Roronoa Zoro, first mate, no fruit

Usopp, sharpshooter, no fruit

Kaya, nurse, no fruit

Sanji, cook, no fruit

Nami, navigator/treasurer, no fruit

Nojiko, pilot, no fruit

Johnny, bodyguard of Makino, no fruit

Yosaku, bodyguard of Kaya, no fruit

Alvida, treasure hunter, Sube Sube no mi, "Kanabo no Alvida" wanted for 5 000 000 berries

* * *

Translation

Mugiwara : Straw hat

Kanabo : Iron mace

Sube Sube no mi : Smooth Smooth fruit

O wazamono : great sword

* * *

Next chapter Whiskey Peak.

A.N. With my writing rythm and the fact that One piece isn't very far into the post time skip time I'll have to put my fics in Hiatus to let the manga progress enough. So to pass the time I will start other fics once I reach and end Fishman island arc. I already have basics plot lines for all of them but I can't choose wich ones I will start so I figured to let my readers choose for me in the reviews. here are the choices.

a) one piece x naruto basic summary : During the birh of Naruto and his twin sister there was an accident and Naruto was caught in Obito's Kamui sending back in time and in another part of the world where he grew up as : 1) Smoker 2) Kuzan Aokiji 3) Whitebeard 4) Marco. While the plot is globaly the same with all the choices there are little differences between them.

b) One Piece x Naruto basic summary : During the fourth shinobi war, scouts from the world gouvernement witnessed the terrific power of the tailed beast and the shinobi, fearing that the shinobi wouldn't bow to the world governement's will it was decided to eradicate the whole continent with ten Buster Calls. The only survivors were Naruto, Gaara, Kurotsuchi, and Yugito.

c) Harry potter x One piece basic summary : During the attack of Godric Hollow there was an accident and little Harry was transported to another world where he was born and lived as Gol D Ace. He was returned along with his wife and unborn child during the fourth year by the goblet of fire.

And his sister fic same summary but femharry who grew up as Boa Hancock and was returned by Dumbledore during the chamber of secret fiasco along with all the Kuja warriors.

If you vote a) please pick two of the characters, If you vote b) please chose one of the character in a) and if you vote c) you vote for both fics.

You should know that I will write two fics at the same time like I do now, and that you have until I reach and end the war in Marineford for Gura Gura Luffy to vote after that I will start to write.

If you want more information PM me, you should know that ultimately I will write all of them.

reviews please and don't forget to vote.


	7. Chapter 7

Gura Gura Luffy chapter 7 Whiskey Peak.

Lightningblade49 : Thank you, but with Smoker Luffy would still have lost since he doesn't know how to control his Haki, The Den Den Mushi was bought and there will be moments when they call home, for the flags it will happen when they really are infamous after Enies Lobby, as for the ship I have a great idea of design but I will have to change some things notably in th Skypeia arc.

F-ckthesystem125 : Thanks, and while he has Busoshoku and Kenbushoku Haki activated, he doesn't know how to use it, but he will get it sooner than in canon.

eoom71 : thanks.

Redery : Thanks for the vote and I will do A if it get chosen by the readers.

bloodshark : Not as a lookout but as a secondary cook and chocolate lady.

I don't own One Piece.

beta read by coduss

"talking"

'thinking'

**Technique**

_Flashback_

* * *

Previously

_Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday, the duo thrown overboard, were spying on them since their log pose was picked up by Luffy since it fell on the bridge of the Going Merry when they threw them into the sea. So they were forced to ask for a ride to their Hometown._

_After saying good bye to Crocus and watching Luffy fight to a draw and make a deal with Laboon, the 11 members of the Straw Hat crew and their two guests sailed away from the Twin Cape._

Now

The Straw Hat crew and their two passengers were sailing toward the first island of the Grandline and the hometown of the passengers. After sailing through a snowstorm, thick mist, a lightning storm and so much more crazy weather that caused Nami and Nojiko, the navigator and pilot, to recruit the whole crew to help, except Zoro as he slept the whole time earning the wrath of Nami and Nojiko.

As soon as they were in sight of the island, the two passengers dove into the sea and went to the Island swimming.

"Ey, Zoro-aniki, their names…don't they make you recall something?" said Yosaku trying to remember where he heard such names before.

"Maybe, but I am not sure, so no need to worry…yet." said Zoro as the Going Merry was closing in on the island.

"There is the mouth of a river up ahead, Nojiko set course to it we will use it to explore the interior of the Island." said Nami to her sister.

"Wait a minute, what if there is monsters?" asked Kaya.

"We will have to run away then." replied Makino.

"I am afraid not, we will need to stay on the island for a while, the log pose needs time to settle on the magnetic field of the next island." stated the navigator.

"Bah. if there are monsters, we will defeat them." stated Luffy nonchalantly.

"I'll protect the girls!" exclaimed Sanji.

"As if!" replied all the girls in stereo, causing Sanji to go sulk in a corner.

As the ship went closer to the town it was spotted by inhabitants who ran to warn their pears. After some time the pirates could hear music and cheers coming from the town, which was strange as it wasn't a typical reaction especially when seeing a pirate ship. Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku, Makino, and surprisingly Luffy were a little put off by this strangely warm welcome.

"This is strange…we should be on our guard." said Makino remembering how her hometown reacted when Shanks' crew first came in town.

"That's ridiculous, being greeted like this is wonderful." stated Usopp throwing kisses at the people.

Sanji was of course charmed by the ladies, and was on Usopp's side. Kaya was a little suspicious but, never having to face pirates attacking except for Kuro's, she took Usopp's side. Nami and Nojiko, remembering Arlong, were immediately on guard seeing a town welcoming pirate this way. Alvida didn't care and figured that Luffy would be able to handle the town should they be something they didn't appear to be.

As the ship docked they were greeted by a very peculiar man in suit with long curly blonde hair, his curls designed the number 8.

"Mamamama! Welcome to Whiskey Peak, my name is Igarappoi. This town is famous for its musicians and its alcohol distilleries, it makes our little town proud. We hope that our alcohol will please you, we have plenty. We will throw a banquet in your honor." greeted Igarappoi the city's mayor. "Maybe you could *greuh kof* Mamamama! Tell us about your adventures."

"Hell Yeah!" said Sanji, Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku and even Luffy.

"Hey…how long does the log pose take to settle on this island?" asked the navigator.

"Log pose? Let's worry about that later, take a rest and have fun with the banquet." replied the mayor.

And so, the Whiskey Peak inhabitants launched a banquet for the pirate crew as the sun was setting. The party lasted well into the night.

Inside the town's tavern

Usopp was telling people willing to listen highly inaccurate memory of what happened in the calm belt.

"And so I looked at those seakings and said: ''If you ever touch a hair of my Nakama I'll kick your teeth out!" lied Usopp.

"What a brave man you are captain Usopp!" squealed some girls with heart in their eyes, this particular reaction pissed Kaya off, who decided to stake her claim by sitting on Usopp's lap, causing the poor boy to get redder than a tomato.

Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku, Nami, Makino and Alvida were having drinking contest with the inhabitants.

"Oh my god, the green haired man just drank the tenth man under the table!" exclaimed some kind of referee.

"These two seems to be a little behind at 8 men each." stated another referee looking at Johnny and Yosaku.

"The girls are far ahead with the orange haired one at 12, the sexy lady at 13 and the winner is the green haired woman as she just out drank her twentieth opponent." exclaimed the last referee.

Nojiko and Luffy where at a table eating while watching the drinking contest.

"I feel like I failed Bellemere as Nami is such a heavy drinker…" sighed Nojiko disappointed in herself as she felt she didn't protect her sister enough.

"Let her be Nojiko, she's a pirate now, she's free to do as she will. Besides, I'm sure she is responsible." said Luffy trying to sooth his pilot's worries while helping himself with a big plate of meat.

Sanji was currently trying to woo twenty women at once, and strangely he was succeeding, a clear sign that something wasn't right in this town.

Further in the night after eating, drinking, flirting to their hearts content, the eleven members of the crew started to fall asleep one by one.

"Sweet dreams...brave explorers of the sea! This night the moon shines again on the cacti-rocks." said Igarappoi leaving the tavern.

"I didn't know you were such a poet Mr. 8!" said Mr. 9 from the roof of a house

"Ah, it's you..." started Mr. 8.

"Where are the pirates?" asked Miss Wednesday as she and her partner jumped from the roof they were on to the street just below.

"Those idiots? They have fallen right in hell!" said the curly haired man darkly.

"Oh! My god! What a bunch of heavy drinkers and gluttons! Luckily I only had Iced Tea in my glass or I would have fallen too! But why throw this welcoming party? They are just a bunch of weak looking kids." said a dark skinned woman wearing a nun outfit.

"Miss Monday..." said Mr. 8 recognizing the new comer.

"We should have taken care of them as soon as they landed! We wouldn't have to waste precious food as it seems we won't be getting any whale meat." said Miss Monday as she stared at Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday while taking off the nun outfit showing her heavy muscles.

"What the hell is this? Call us useless while you are at it!" said Mr. 9 and his partner at the same time.

"Let us all calm down and look at this, I looked into our visitors." said Mr. 8 as he showed his coworkers some wanted posters.

While the three bounty hunters were not surprised at seeing Alvida's bounty, they tremendously shocked at seeing Luffy's.

"70,000,000 berries and 5,000,000 berries is it really true?!" yelled the bounty hunters.

"So you see you can't judge a book by its cover Miss Monday." said Mr. 8.

"70,000,000 for this kid really?" wondered Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday.

"I'm confused." said the dark skinned woman.

"No matter, they are already out of it. Now we just need bring the good news to the boss. Lets hurry to tie them up and take all valuables from their ship. We should leave them alive, otherwise the bounties will go down by 30%, the government likes its public executions." explained Mr. 8.

As the bounty hunters were going to obey their superior's orders, they were interrupted by some people.

"I am sorry to disappoint you…I would like you to leave my Nakama alone. They had a tough day so they need their rest." said Zoro surprising the hell out of the Bounty hunters who thought that he was asleep.

"Mr. 8! Miss Monday! Some pirates managed to escape!" said a bunch of bounty hunters.

"Impossible they were all asleep." screamed Mr. 8 in disbelief.

"A good swordsman never falls in the treachery of alcohol." stated Zoro with Johnny and Yosaku nodding behind him.

"I'm a bartender, I have to have a good alcohol tolerance." said Makino.

"I'm pirate!" said Alvida "Did you expect me to lower my guard?"

"I think I understand aniki, this town is a bounty hunter hide out." said Johnny playing with the handle of his Katana.

"They must trick the happy pirates who just got to the Grandline and turn in those who have bounties." added Yosaku.

"Mhh, they don't think that on the first island hundreds of bounty hunters will come upon them. Very well, we will be your opponents…Baroque Works!" stated Zoro shocking the bounty hunters.

"How do you know the name of our organization?!" yelled the bounty hunters afraid of those pirates.

"Oh, I was offered a job by your boss while I was still a bounty hunter, but as I don't like all that secrecy and those code names I declined. Was it supposed to be secret?" said Zoro with a demonic looking grin almost splitting his face in two.

"Idiot, you could have warned us!" yelled Makino as she was going to beat the crap out of Zoro for not telling crucial information, but the green haired woman was stopped by Alvida who shook her head telling the bartender that they will deal with his later and that Zoro, should he survive the fight, will be having a talk with all the girls at once.

At hearing those words, all the males in the hearing range somehow felt fear crawling up their spines; even those that didn't clearly hear what was said. That is the power of righteous female fury that poor Zoro will have to face later.

"…That is surprising! But unfortunately for you, we will have to kill you since you know our secret. We don't have a choice. There will be some tombstones added on the rocks tomorrow." stated Mr. 8.

"Kill them!" hearing those words the bounty hunters looked at the roof where the pirates were, only to find it empty.

"Uh…where did they go?" stated the bounty hunters.

The three swordsmen were down in the middle of them and the girls were hiding as Alvida didn't really want to fight such weak bounty hunters, so she settled on protecting Makino who was in no way a fighter.

With the three swordsmen and the bounty hunters.

Since they had swords to test, the swordsmen unsheathed them and proceeded to cut through the bounty hunters.

Johnny using his superior speed used iai strikes against his opponents to cut them numerous times before they could react, the Bounty hunters that faced him were dealt with before they even noticed that he was amongst them.

Yosaku, while much slower than Johnny he was much stronger, so much stronger that he was able to crush his opponents like they were made of straws.

Zoro was the middle ground as fast as Johnny and as strong as Yosaku and with his Santoryu the bounty hunters couldn't touch him, no matter how long they tried he was always ahead of them and so Zoro cut through the most bounty hunters, his new swords were to his liking, even if Kitetsu was a little to bloodthirsty and eager to cut.

Some bounty hunters try to trick the swordsmen into thinking they were innocent, but it was useless as the three pirates were former bounty hunters and as such aware of their little tricks.

A little a group of 5 bounty hunters managed to go past the swordsmen and they found Alvida and Makino.

"There you are little girls!" seethed a bounty hunter at the female pirates. Alvida, not liking the leer in the bounty hunters eyes, took out her iron mace and went to teach the filth not to look at woman like this in the most painful way possible.

Miss Monday put on brass knuckles and seeing that the swordsmen were busy rushed one of them with the idea of punching his teeth out. She punched Zoro to the ground shattering it.

"Aniki!" screamed the two former bounty hunters seeing their sensei get pummeled into the ground.

A cry of pain then came from the dust that was sent in the air after Miss Monday punched the ground, when the dust cleared all were speechless as Miss Monday's head was held with one hand by Zoro who only had a little blood running down his left cheek.

"Miss Monday!" screamed the bounty hunters.

"How?" was all Mr. 8 her partner could say.

"Ha, Aniki is the best!" said Johnny and Yosaku.

Now the fact that Zoro was able to take that blow point blank in the head is something quite remarkable, that is only possible thanks to the hard training that Kuina, and later the Girls in the crew gave Zoro in taking Female fury by blows to the head, the result of that training was a loss of his direction sense but also an extremely hard skull.

Zoro then put the baroque works agent unconscious by pressing her skull very hard with one hand causing the lady to pass out foaming at the mouth.

"Now the battle isn't over so can we please get serious?" asked the green haired swordsman.

"Ah, I get it, it must be him that is wanted and not the Straw Hat kid." said Mr. 8 guessing the facts wrongly.

"AH, then he must be the real captain." said Mr. 9.

"Then we must change our strategy, but now I understand a guy this strong while not having a bounty is impossible." stated Miss Wednesday.

Johnny and Yosaku looked at each other and laughed silently. 'Should we tell them about the fact that Luffy-aniki is really wanted for that much... Nah!' thought simultaneously the two former bounty hunters.

"How embarrassing." stated Mr. 8 as he looked at the devastation caused by the three swordsmen.

"We were asked by the boss to look after the town, it became our responsibility and three men succeeded in defeating us. There will be hell to pay." said the three agents ready to engage the three pirates in a fight.

Mr. 8 put his saxophone in his mouth and, as he blew in it screaming Igarappa, it shot shotgun slugs at the three swordsmen who were forced to dodge.

"It's our turn Miss Wednesday." said Mr. 9 as he prepared to jump on the roof of the church.

"Understood Mr. 9." replied the blue haired woman as she prepared to call a pet.

As her partner climbed to the roof of the church, Miss Wednesday whistled for her pet Carue to come to her but the duck misunderstood and gave the wing.

"I didn't tell you to give the wing you silly bird, come here now." roared the embarrassed frontier agent.

After finally getting on her duck, Miss Wednesday tried to order it to charge Yosaku, only for Carue to sit, causing it's master to scream at him again.

Zoro watching this from the roof he was on couldn't help but sweatdrop at the act of Miss Wednesday, not noticing that Mr. 9 was preparing an attack.

"You are letting yourself get distracted, will you survive my acrobatics' speed, **Nekketsu Nine Konjo Bats**!" said Mr. 9 as he propelled himself from one of the church's tower.

Zoro was able to block Mr. 9's attack with one of his swords with relatively no problem but, Mr. 9 seeing this, used Zoro's sword as leverage to pass behind him.

"My bats are made of steel so your swords can't do anything to them." gloated Mr. 9.

Zoro then used one of his swords to rapidly attack Mr. 9 repeatedly and the poor man was hard pressed to dodge as he backed down every time he parried one of Zoro's strikes. After a little while the poor man looked down only to see that he wasn't on the roof anymore, he barely had the time to scream as he fell down on the street.

Seeing this Yosaku couldn't help but facepalm. "Are these two even fighting us seriously?" wondered the Zanbato wielder.

"But of course Mr. Bushido 3, now fight me and my magnificent body!" said Miss Wednesday standing on her duck as she started to dance. "**Miwaku no Memai** dance!"

Poor Yosaku was paralyzed from the dance so the baroque works agent used sharp jewels on string that she spun with a finger to try to cut him: **Kujakku slasher**. Sadly, Carue went on the wrong side of Yosaku making Miss Wednesday miss her strike and even more unfortunately they ran straight into a wall.

Mr. 8 tried to use his saxophone to hit Johnny, but the swordsman was too fast for the bullets. So Mr. 8 tried to shoot Zoro, thinking he was slower than Johnny but the green haired swordsman cut a hole into the roof he was on to escape.

"I'll have to get serious." grumbled Mr. 8 as he saw his target escape.

'His guns are troublesome I need to get close' was the sunglasses wearing swordsman as he stared at his opponent.

"I'm back!" roared the crown wearing man as he broke through the crates he was buried in.

"Taste this,** Kattobase Shikomi Bat**!" said Mr. 9 as he fired a steel cable from one of his bat and tied it to one of Zoro's arm.

"A steel cable?" asked Zoro as he watched his opponent.

"Now Mr. 8 he can't move shoot him!" yelled Mr. 9 as he struggled to hold Zoro in place.

"He's right and even if you could move, I advise you not to otherwise your friend may get a head shorter!" threatened Miss Wednesday holding a knife to a sleeping Luffy's neck.

"Luffy-aniki!" shouted Johnny and Yosaku.

"And then what?" asked Zoro.

"Aniki are you this heartless?!" yelled Yosaku at Zoro.

"Yes this is Luffy-aniki-captain we are talking about, he can't die." added Johnny.

Mr. 8 taking advantage of the fact that his targets were distracted prepared to fire his canons by pulling on his bow tie.

Seeing this Zoro reacted quickly by pulling Mr. 9 in the line of fire just as Mr. 8 fired his **Igarappappa!** at them, he then sent the unconscious Mr. 9 at Miss Wednesday who was too stunned to react defeating them both.

Johnny then used an extremely fast iai strike to cut Mr. 8, having been propelled in the air thanks to Yosaku.

The result of the battle was clear, the pirates won against the bounty hunters. The girls who were hiding then helped the boys to clean one of the roofs by sending the unconscious bounty hunters down on the streets and the five of them laid down and watched the moon.

In another part of the town.

A bunch of bounty hunters fled the fight having seen the extremely one sided battle.

"I can't believe that four frontier agents were beaten so easily by three men." said One of the cowards.

"We must flee…" said their leader.

"I agree, but where?" said a third coward.

"It's not important, but we must flee until those monsters leave the island." said the leader.

Their flight was suddenly interrupted by an otter and a vulture standing on a sign.

"Shit, The Unluckies!" screamed the cowards in fright.

As the Otter and the Vulture were going to beat the cowards they were suddenly interrupted by a voice. When the otter and the vulture turned to see who dared interrupt them they were shocked and very afraid of the duo that showed up.

"There is a lot of noise for a little town." remarked a blonde haired girl.

"Why send us to the beginning of Grandline..." complained a dark skinned man.

"Who are you?" asked the cowards pointing their weapons on the newcomers.

"Mr. 5." said the man.

"Miss Valentine." said the woman.

Near the fighting ground.

Mr. 8 regained consciousness and, while in pain from the cut dealt by Johnny, he was thinking of his very important mission.

"What a sad show... Is it true that only three green pirates did this to you?" asked Mr. 5.

"Mr. 5!? Miss Valentine!?" yelled Mr. 8 in disbelief.

"What were you playing huh?!" mocked Mr. 5.

"Kyahahahaha, do you now notice the gap between us." said Miss Valentine.

"Did you come here to mock us?" said Mr. 8 gritting his teeth in anger at being mocked by the two officer agents.

"Yes but not only for that." said Mr. 5.

"The boss gave us a mission." said Miss Valentine.

"Great, with your help those pirates are done for." said Mr. 9.

"We need your help, they are tremendously strong." said Miss Wednesday.

"Enough with your bullshit, Us Helping you? Did you honestly believe that we would have come here to help you?" said Mr. 5.

"What! Why are you here then?" asked Mr. 9.

"You really don't know? The boss sent us because a grave mistake was made." explained the dark skinned man "''My secret has been discovered'' those were his exact words, of course we don't know which secret it is. In an organization where secrets are everything... We don't like weasels in our midst, in particular those who looks for the identity of the members."

"We investigated and found that two members of a foreign kingdom infiltrated Baroque Works." said Miss Valentine.

"Wait a minute, it isn't because I wear a crown that I am king." frantically said Mr. 9.

"It isn't you we are talking about." said Miss Valentine.

While this was going on no agents noticed the five pirates observing them from the roof.

"This sucks, Luffy is still down there and it's look like it's going to turn into a fight." said Zoro worried for Luffy like three of the other pirates.

"Don't worry, the idiot is faking sleep, he is currently listening to intervene at the good time." said Makino knowing Luffy since he was no older than one.

"The suspected people are currently missing from Alabasta Kingdom." said Mr. 5 with a bloodthirsty smile.

'They found out…I won't let them touch her…as the captain of the royal guard I must protect her!' thought the former Mr. 8 as he unleashed his Igarappappa at Mr. 5.

"Run Milady!" screamed the royal guard captain.

"Igaram!" shouted the former Miss Wednesday in worry confusing Mr. 9.

"Not so fast…" said Miss Valentine as she kicked at the former Miss Wednesday's head breaking her hair pin.

A sudden explosion startled the former Miss Wednesday and it showed that Igaram was defeated by Mr. 5.

"These two people are Igaram, Royal guard captain, and The very princess of the kingdom Nefertari Vivi." said Mr. 5 as he showed a picture of the princess.

Mr. 9 then choose to fight for his former partner by fighting against Mr. 5, unknowingly earning Luffy's respect, however he was quickly defeated thanks to Mr. 5's **Nose Fancy Canon**. Seeing this, Vivi ran away with Carue, chased by the officer agents who in turn where chased by Luffy who ''woke up'' after Mr. 8 was defeated.

As Zoro and the other went to follow Luffy they were stopped by Igaram who pleaded them to save the princess and bring her back to Alabasta, promising money in exchange.

"Are you serious with your reward?" asked a certain orange haired navigator with a love for Berries.

"Nami-aneki!" yelled Johnny and Yosaku shocked at seeing her awake.

"Weren't you asleep?" asked Alvida curious.

"Nah, I faked, So this reward, I accept to bring the kid home for One billion berries." said Nami.

"I can't negotiate such a high amount, you'll have to see with the princess directly." said Igaram.

"Clever, boys go save the princess." ordered Nami.

"Wait a minute, I didn't promise anything." complained Zoro.

"Silly Zoro, even if I and the girls I are getting richer, the promises we make concern the boys too." stated Nami while high fiving the girls who were happy to get some money in while letting the boys do the dirty work.

"Even so, Luffy-aniki already went after them." state Johnny.

"Really!? I thought he would be asleep, no matter let's go see Luffy fight." said Nami.

With Luffy.

The Straw Hat wearing teenager passed by the body of Miss Monday and his respect for her went up a notch. After a while, he finally caught them just as Mr. 5 was about to fire at Vivi with his Nose Fancy Canon, thinking quickly Luffy launched a little earthquake that not only made Mr. 5 miss his shot but sadly closed the road so Vivi couldn't run anymore.

"Why you..." growled Mr. 5, angry that this boy made him miss his kill.

"Mr. straw hat..." said Vivi wondering why he came here.

Miss Valentine was intrigued by this boy, who obviously was feigning sleep before, and she too wondered why he came here. She was also wary of her angry partner as Mr. 5, when angered, had the bad habit of blowing up any body, friends or foes.

"You hurt your Nakama…I'll make you pay!" roared Luffy beyond anger at the careless attitude of Mr. 5 toward his Nakama.

"Nakama? I have no Nakama. I only have tools and superiors." said Mr. 5 with great contempt in his voice, shocking Miss Valentine who thought she mattered a little to her partner and Vivi who was appalled at Mr. 5's way of thinking.

Luffy, having seen Miss Valentine's expression at Mr. 5's words, understood that she at least was worth saving, maybe even worth incorporating in his crew.

"You should be flattered, normally I try to deal with my foes without using my devil fruit powers, but you will perish with my full power in only one strike." stated Luffy, concentrating all his quake power in his left fist.

Miss Valentine and Vivi seeing the look on Luffy's face understood that it would be better for them to back away a little and to let the men deal with one another.

"You? Killing me in one strike? Don't make me laugh." arrogantly said Mr. 5.

"**Gura no Kyuukyoku pawaa ken**!" said Luffy as he punched Mr. 5 right over his heart with his full power, Mr. 5's heart imploded due to the quake that coursed through the dark skinned man's body, he threw up a lot of blood before his brain understood that he was dead, but by then his body had flown to the end of the street so the resulting explosion didn't disturb anybody.

Miss Valentine and Vivi were shocked at Luffy's power, and the fact that he did it because the late Mr. 5 was endangering them and their allies, what shocked them the most was that he didn't care if they were on opposite sides or not.

"Hey, Blonde girl. What are you gonna do now?" asked Luffy curious.

"I don't know…my partner is dead so I can't return to Baroque Works…but I can't escape because I'll be marked on the organization's death list…" said Miss Valentine.

"So join my crew." said Luffy like he was asking for the weather.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'll protect you from the bounty hunters and your organization, besides it will be fun. You look like you know your way in the kitchen and Sanji can't handle all of us forever so having multiple cooks wouldn't be so bad." stated Luffy.

"How do you... Never mind, I accept." said Miss Valentine.

"Ok, but first tell me your name, I dislike codenames, and tell me your dream." said Luffy.

"But... right it's Sofia I want to be the greatest chocolatier." said Sofia blushing like a tomato.

"Shishishishi, Great, you'll have to be the best to be on the Pirate King's crew." laughed Luffy.

Vivi didn't know what to make of the talking that just took place before her, but she was surprised that, once Mr. 5 gone, the girl she knew as Miss Valentine turned out to be so nice.

The six pirates, plus Igaram, came from the road and saw that scene, Luffy laughing his a** off, Vivi looking puzzled and Sofia's face glowing red.

"Luffy, where is the other agent?" asked Makino to the laughing Luffy.

"There are pieces of him everywhere. He exploded when he died, must have been a devil fruit." said Luffy.

"He ate the Bomu Bomu no mi (Boom Boom fruit) and myself I ate the Kilo Kilo no mi." explained Sofia.

"Who is she?" asked the Straw Hat present at the scene.

"Sofia, the crew's chocolatier, she will make dessert and Sanji will do first course and main course. I thought that since the crew will eventually be much bigger Sanji would have needed help, so here is the help." said Luffy shocking some member of the crew who didn't thought that Luffy could think ahead.

No one noticed Igaram leaving discreetly, Nami then went to deal with the princess for the money. But, sadly, Alabasta was on the verge of civil war so she couldn't pay her.

The princess explained how she heard about Baroque Works and how she infiltrated it to end the civil war.

"Why, I thought Baroque Works wanted to create a Utopia-like land?" asked the former Miss Valentine.

"No Mr. 0's real goal is Alabasta. He lied to you so he could take over the country." explained Vivi looking sorry for Sofia.

"Damn that man, he lied to us." grumbled Sofia.

"Who's the man that could want this?" wondered Makino.

"I/She can't tell you." said both Sofia and Vivi.

"Maybe it's for the best." said Alvida.

"Yes, while you are strong, you aren't strong enough to take on Crocodile, one of the Shichibukai." said Vivi before realizing what she said.

"She said it…" stated Johnny as everyone looked shocked.

Luffy and Zoro looker eager to fight this Shichibukai, Johnny and Yosaku wanted to fight his underlings, Alvida and Vivi looked a little afraid, and Makino and Nami left not wanting to die.

But the girls ran into Mr. 13, who drew their portrait as well as the portrait of everyone who was awake, marking them for death.

Knowing this, the irate hurried to leave, but Igaram said he would act as decoy dressed as Vivi and using puppets as the crew, he then left on a boat while the crew watched, when they were about to leave the boat exploded, startling them.

"Igaram!" screamed Vivi as she watched her caretaker die.

"We have to leave now, they're already here! Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku, and I will pick up the rest of our Nakama, girls go to the Merry and get it ready to leave." ordered Luffy showing why he is the captain.

The boys picked up their snoring members and returned to the boat, where the girls plus Carue waited for them. They were ready to leave when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Be careful about the rocks, I'm glad you escaped your pursuer." said the voice "Nice boat."

"Where do you come from, and who are you?" asked Luffy angered that this girl just came on his boat like it belonged to her.

"I just met Mr. 8, Miss Wednesday." said the woman.

"No, you are the one who...what are you doing here, Miss All-Sunday?" asked Vivi afraid of the woman.

"Miss All-Sunday, whose partner is she?" asked Makino.

"Crocodile's" answered the princess.

Miss All-Sunday then started to taunt Vivi saying she allowed the girl to follow her, then reported it to Crocodile, finding Vivi's effort to save her country extremely funny.

Nojiko and Sanji who just woke up then pointed pistol at Miss All-Sunday's head.

"I don't know who you are and what you want Lady, but you are clearly on the wrong boat." said Sanji.

But the lady used strange powers to throw both Nojiko and Sanji away from her, she then used the same powers to steal Luffy's hat.

"You have just made a great mistake Lady! You hurt my Nakama and stole my hat, you are a bad girl that will be punished." said Luffy not understanding the double meanings of his words.

"The way you are going now you will be in Little Garden next, meaning Baroque Works won't have to eliminate you. So take this, an eternal pose to Alabasta." said Miss All-Sunday handing Luffy's hat back.

"Thank you but you aren't the one to choose our course!" firmly said Luffy having calmed himself, not wanting to sink the ship. Luffy then destroyed the pose she gave him.

"You are funny, see you Monkey D. Luffy…if you survive that is. Banchi, let's go." said Miss All-Sunday leaving for Alabasta.

"Luffy, why did you do that?!" asked all the awake members of the crew.

"Crocodile will think that we are heading to Little Garden without an eternal pose, so he will make mistakes, whereas we have an eternal pose, but we will still go to little garden!" said Luffy showing that he acted like he destroyed the eternal pose before Miss All-Sunday to misinform Baroque Works.

The crew then sailed to Little Garden.

To be continued...

* * *

The crew so far

Monkey D Luffy, captain, Gura Gura no mi, 17 years old "Mugiwara no Luffy" wanted for 70 000 000 berries

Makino, bartender, no fruit, 39 years old

Roronoa Zoro, first mate, no fruit1 19 years old

Usopp, sharpshooter, no fruit, 17 years old

Kaya, nurse, no fruit, 18 years old

Sanji, cook, no fruit, 19 years old

Nami, navigator/treasurer, no fruit, 18 years old

Nojiko, pilot, no fruit, 20 years old

Johnny, bodyguard of Makino, no fruit, 19 years old

Yosaku, bodyguard of Kaya, no fruit, 19 years old

Alvida, treasure hunter, Sube Sube no mi, 26 years old "Kanabo no Alvida" wanted for 5 000 000 berries

Sofia former Miss Valentine, chocolatier, Kilo Kilo no mi, 21 years old

* * *

Book of technique

Nekketsu Nine Konjo Bats (Hot blooded bats of guts) : Mr 9 uses his accrobatics to his his opponents with his bats.

Miwaku no Memai (Captivatind Dizziness Dance) : Miss Wednesday dance to stun her opponents thanks to her dress paterns.

Kujakku slasher ( Peacock slasher) : Miss Wednesday uses shard jewel attached to her figr by a string wich she uses to spin the jewel around her pinky fingers in order to slash her opponents.

Kattobase Shikomi Bat (Home Rune Hide-a-bat) : Mr 9 fires a steel cable hidden in one of his bat to lock an opponent in place in order for mr 8 to use his Igarappappa!

Igarappappa! : Mr 8 uses canons hiden in his curls to fire at his foes.

Nose Fancy Canon : Mr 5 fires an exploding bogey at his foe.

Gura no Kyuukyoku pawaa ken ( Full power Quake punch) : self explained.

* * *

Next chapter Giants in Little Garden Is that a little girl?

Please Remember to vote a : 1 b : 1 c : 1

Reviews please ! ! !


	8. Chapter 8

Gura Gura Luffy chapter 8 : Little Garden

Lightningblade49 : I quite agree with you so I may add a training chapter after Ennies Lobbies...

bloodshark : Thanks and for the vote please see the A.N. at the end of Chapter 6 to know more.

F-ckthesystem125 : I got Chocolatier from Miss Goldenweek mini stories where at the end she used one of her technique to show the dream of almost all of the Baroque Works officer agents, there Miss Valentine was shown as a Chocolatier. As for the ages I may have overestimated Makino's age so that will be corrected she is know 32 years old.

mrgrey23 : Yes the Merry will be upgrated after Alabasta by the royal shipwrights.

I don't own One piece if I did Blackbeard wouldn't be so over powered.

Beta read by coduss.

A.N. I warn you as we don't know anything about miss Golden-week's real age and based on her apparence I made her 10 years old mainly due to the fact that since Makino is now with Luffy, she won't have the child she had in canon during the Timeskip, By having her act as the mother figure of the young people I will use as crewmembers I am in someway apologising to the character.

* * *

Previously

"Crocodile will think that we are heading to Little Garden without an eternal pose, so he will make mistakes, whereas we have an eternal pose, but we will still go to little garden!" said Luffy showing that he acted like he destroyed the eternal pose before Miss All-Sunday to misinform Baroque Works.

The crew then sailed to Little Garden.

Now

everyone.

The Going Merry was sailing toward an Island covered with great trees, the crew thought that the name little garden was not appropriate as the Island was no way like a garden or little.

"I'm still wary about Miss All-Sundays' warning, we should be careful." said Vivi as she looked at Little Garden.

"You think there are monsters there?" asked Kaya.

"Don't know, but no matter what we need to restock. I didn't have time to in Cacti Island." grumbled Sanji as he threw his captain an angry look since the cook didn't forgive his captain for taking him away from his pretty ladies.

"I agree, but I don't know if the place is right to do that." said Makino as she looked at the jungle that was around them as Nojiko sailed the ship up a river.

"I have never seen a jungle so deep before. It looks like it is unexplored." said Sofia.

"This thing is called Little Garden?!" yelled Nami, Nojiko and the former Bounty Hunters in disbelief.

"This island isn't named well." grumbled Alvida.

"I don't see anything ''Little'' nearby." said Usopp looking at the biggest tree he has ever seen.

"Look around, those plants' species are only in books." said Kaya in wonder as she had to read a lot of medical books and some of them were about plants and their healing or poisoning factor.

Suddenly, a powerful screech was heard coming from the sky startling the girls and causing them to jump in the air screaming "Kyahhh!"

"Oh my, all the girls are so cute when they are frightened." said the perverted cook blushing like crazy.

"Pfft, it is just a bird, it's normal in a jungle." grumbled Zoro having been woken by the girls screeches.

As the bird flew over them they could see that it wasn't a normal bird since it looked like a cross between a lizard and a bird.

"A lizard with feathers..." wondered Luffy in wonder as he looked at the prehistoric bird.

A great noise shook the whole island, even the Going Merry, causing the crew to jump.

"That noise, Is that normal?!" asked Nami frightened.

"It sounded like a volcano eruption." said Nojiko.

But before they could ponder what that meant a huge tiger approached the bank only to fall over dead shocking the whole crew.

"How is that normal?! That the king of the jungle fell over covered in his own blood huh?!" yelled Nami afraid of what could possibly be on the island.

"The decision is taken, we won't land on the island!" said Usopp.

"Yeah, we will wait on the ship for the log pose to reset. And then we sail directly to Alabasta." stated Nojiko.

"Sanji make me a bento." ordered Luffy trembling in anticipation.

"Bento?"

"Yes a pirate special." replied the over excited pirate captain. "It smells like adventure."

"Wait a minute Luffy. Where do you think you're going?" asked Sofia looking at Luffy.

"Going to explore, want to come?" said the straw hat wearing boy with a big smile on his face. "Sanji, the Bento!"

"Yeah yeah, coming."

"Why not." replied the blonde woman.

"Say Luffy, can I come?" asked Makino and Vivi at the same time.

"Of course."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Nami and Nojiko.

"Of course, better go explore than stay here and do nothing." said the two women.

"And besides, I can count on Carue." added Vivi as an afterthought but everyone can see that this didn't please the duck very much.

'This news didn't seem to make him happy.' thought everyone but the owner of the duck.

"Makino and Vivi will have a bento made with love!~" sang Sanji from the kitchen.

"Could you make a drink for Carue?"

After Sanji finished preparing the food and drinks for the explorers, the group composed of Luffy, Vivi, Makino, Sofia, and Carue landed and went exploring Little Garden.

"Let's go for adventures!" yelled Luffy as he walked in the jungle.

"We shouldn't stay gone too late." added the girls.

After the first group left, a bored Zoro decided that he would go for a walk too, his two sidekicks Johnny and Yosaku decided to follow.

"Yo Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku if you happen to come across something that look edible please take it back to the ship as we'll run short of food otherwise." stated the cook.

"Right, I'll bring back something you can't even catch yourself." said the green haired swordsman.

"What was that you Marimo!" yelled the cook.

"Huh?"

"I can't let such words go like that...You think you're a better hunter than me?!" said Sanji glaring at his archrival.

"Of course what kind of question is that!"

"We'll see about that! I challenge you to a hunting contest!" yelled the cook.

"A challenge?!" wondered Yosaku.

"Can we participate?" asked Johnny.

"Why not!" said both Zoro and Sanji.

The four contesters went down a path completely alone with the mission to find the biggest beast they could, the heaviest beast brought back would win.

5 people remained on the ship. Usopp and Kaya who, after watching the crazy hunters leave, decided to kill time by studying medicine or inventing some new kind of ammunitions. Nami and Nojiko, who read books to.

kill time, and finally Alvida who cleaned her heavy club before deciding to sunbath.

With the explorers group.

The four pirates (five if you count the duck) were exploring the thick jungle that covered most of this Island, finding strange animals that should have gone extinct a long time ago, like the ammonite that Luffy mistook for a cuttlefish stuck in a seashell or the huge diplodocus that he mistook at first for a seaking. Vivi, Sofia, and Makino came to the idea that somehow this island was stuck in the prehistoric era due to the freaky weather conditions of the Grandline.

With the hunters

Zoro, walking in the jungle, somehow met a triceratops easily twice as tall as he was. After briefly wondering if this kind of meat was edible he just cut the dinosaurs and brought the corpse back to the ship for the contest.

Sanji, not unlike Zoro, met a tyrannosaurus. But the cook didn't bother to cut the beast; he simply kicked it into submission and brought the dead carcass to the ship, certain of his victory over the idiot swordsmen. He also thought that he would impress the ladies with his hunting skills.

The headgear wearing swordsman who answered to the name Yosaku was calmly walking in the jungle, his single bladed naginata on his back. The man thought of asking Sofia to use her powers to make the thing heavier but sadly the woman couldn't do that yet. Yosaku walked for a long time and encountered a freaking dinosaur so, in a very Yosaku fashion, he jumped in glee thinking that the contest was surely won as the thing looked quite large, not very tall but surely large like a stegosaurus should be. As a training exercise the man ran back to the ship carrying the thing on his back.

The sunglasses wearing swordsman was walking in the prehistoric deep jungle, when he suddenly met a raptor, however the beast saw that the human was armed so it ran away with the human in close pursuit. After a while Johnny managed to cut the raptor's leg muscles stopping him from running away from him and was able to quickly kill it and bring it back to the Going Merry.

Back on the Going Merry.

The five pirates who stayed on the ship waited quite a long time before Nami seemed to remember where she heard the name Little Garden before, and so she and her sister she searched through all the books on the ship.

"Guys, it's terrible! The island…is…inhabited…by…" started the navigator as she and her sister barreled on the bridge to warn their Nakama just as a huge shadow could be seen on the bank looking at the ship.

The five pirates were completely shocked as a huge giant kneeled on the bank and looked at the five pirates on the bridge of the boat.

"…You got any alcohol?"

"Uh...Y-Yeah a little..." stuttered Usopp looking at the giant whose head was tall as the Going Merry causing the Giant called Broggy to smile as wide as possible, before screaming in pain and surprise as a huge tyrannosaurus bit him on the a**.

"A dinosaur!" yelled the pirates completely astonished at the kind of animals present on this island.

The giant, angry at the dinosaur that dared to bite his a**, drew his axe and promptly cut its head off. "I'm Broggy. Bahbahbahbah! The most powerful warrior of Erbaf!" He turned to the pirates and pointed the tyrannosaurus head at them "You're my guests; we'll share this piece of meat."

The pirates were tremendously shocked, as it wasn't everyday that a huge giant invited you to eat with him.

With the explorers.

Luffy somehow was able to climb to the top of the diplodocus' head and use the vantage point to observe the geography of the island.

"Luffy, you should come down, it may be dangerous." warned Makino looking at her captain with a disapproving look at his childish attitude, the two other girls shared this opinion.

"Bah, don't worry. I'm sure he is harmless."

"Even so, this is a dinosaur not a pet." scolded Vivi.

"I can't see the whole island unless from here." replied the Straw Hat captain, before the beast, fed up that a clown made noise from the top of its head, decided to put an end to that by eating the little thing.

The three women were shocked at Luffy's fate but, fortunately, a giant appeared and promptly cut the dinosaur's head to free the pirate captain from the beast's throat.

"Gahgahgahgah! There is a lifefull young man, it has been a long time since the last visitor." laughed the giant as he put Luffy on the palm of his hand.

"Wow you're quite tall! Are you Human!?"

"Gahgahgah! That's a good one! I'm Dorry, the most powerful warrior of Erbaf!" exclaimed Dorry.

"A…G-Giant…" stuttered Sofia and Makino looking at the shocking scene that took place in front of their eyes.

"So the rumors were true, they do exist…" softly said the princess looking at the scene while caressing her duck who was passed out foaming from the mouth.

"Nice to meet you! You will all be my guest's tonight." stated the giant.

"Shit, he saw us…" muttered the three girls.

In Broggy's house, with Alvida, Nami, Nojiko, Kaya and Usopp.

"Bahbahbah! The meal is ready my friends!"

"We...aren't v-very...h-hungry..." managed to stammer the sharpshooter terrified by the giant.

"Don't feel nervous, dinosaur meat is very tasty." said Broggy

"No, really, we aren't hungry." added Kaya and Nojiko looking quite green when they noticed the human skulls on the ground.

"Say Mr. Broggy, can I ask you how long does the log pose need to set to the next island?" asked a nervous looking Nami.

"Just a year. Bahbahbah! You should make yourself at home, you will surely stay here for quite a long time." laughed the giant warrior as the five pirates fell over the log they were using as a bench.

"A...year?!" said Alvida in disbelief since she didn't belief that such a long time was needed.

In Dorry's house, with Luffy, Vivi, Sofia, and Makino.

"Gahgahgahgah!" laughed the giant very amused with Luffy's antics.

"Hey the dinosaur meat is quite good, Giant."

"Gahgahgah! Your bento pirate's special is quite good too, but a little too small for my taste." laughed Dorry to the shock of the spectators.

"Am I dreaming Makino-san?" asked Vivi tremendously shocked.

"I don't know..." replied the bartender completely astonished at her captain ability to make friends with

everyone.

After that little scene, the two new friends talked about their origins and the time needed for the log pose to set on the next islands. After Luffy denied the offer to fight the giants for their eternal pose as they already had one but they didn't want to rush so as to not miss any island.

Suddenly one of the volcanos erupted, causing Dorry to take his weapons looking ready for a titanic battle.

Meanwhile in Broggy's house the other giant did exactly the same with Broggy looking even more eager to fight than his opponent.

The following fight that took place shook the whole island, sword met axe and when those were lost, fist met fist. The girls didn't understand why these two giants fought when they simply could talk and go back to their home together; the two boys, however, knew that this fight was a matter of pride and that the giants would continue to fight until one of them won fairly.

"Ready to lose Dorry?" taunted Broggy.

"Speak for yourself Broggy."

"The reason for this fight was forgotten such a long time ago." those were the words each of the giant told their respective guests before they headed to fight each other.

The fight grew in intensity when Broggy hit Dorry's helmet, as a response Dorry almost managed to decapitate his fellow giant warrior who threw his axe at him. Then they both punched the others with their buckler, sending them both on the ground and ending the match in a draw.

"73 466 fights and 73 466 draws." muttered both giants as they fell on the ground, after spending a little while panting from their previous fight they laughed and talked like good old friends.

"Bahbahbahbah listen to this Dorry, I have guests that gave me some alcohol, want some?"

"Gahgahgah! Of course! It's been a while since I drank anything other than water."

Earlier, on a Holiday resort island, two Baroque works officer agents were taking a break.

Mr. 3 and Miss Golden-Week were currently taking a break, as was authorized by their agency unless orders came in they were free to do as they pleased, so that was why they were in a Holiday paradise resort.

Unfortunately Mr. 3 noticed that his partner withheld their orders, and was furious.

"Miss Golden-Week…in light of our partnership I will spare you this time. But, should you do that again, it will be the boss that will kill us both!" darkly said Mr. 3. Scared, his partner handed the orders to him.

"Hmm…Mr. 5 was killed and Miss Valentine defected...why am I not surprised? He was a hot tempered fool and she was a blond woman unable to fight by herself, she must have given up when her partner was killed. Pity, I would have hoped that Mr. 2 would have been killed." said Mr. 3 reading the letter "We are ordered to head to Little Garden and kill the Straw Hats and make sure that the princess didn't tell anyone else of the boss' identity."

"What are we gonna do Mr. 3?" said the young girl as she looked at her partner a little afraid of him.

"Don't worry Miss Golden-Week, I have a plan. That's why we are the Mr. 3 pair." arrogantly said the agent.

Back on Little Garden in Dorry's house.

Dorry, having taken some barrels of alcohol from his friend/rival Broggy, laughed with his new friend Luffy while the girls that were with him looked on wondering what kind of relationship Dorry had with the other giant.

Makino suddenly spotted something she didn't like, and voiced her concern: "Wait Dorry-san, don't drink from that barrel. I don't recognize it and, since I'm a bartender I'm the one that buy the crew's supply of alcohol and I know I didn't buy that one."

Surprised at her outburst the giant let the barrel go, and he was lucky to do so as no sooner than that the barrel exploded, thankfully no one was hurt.

"Are you sure that you weren't the one that brought that barrel here?" asked the angry giant.

"Yes!"

After being stared at long and hard by the giant who finally said that he believed them, the pirates wondered why someone would want to trick Dorry.

"Say Dorry, before you said that you were a warrior of the sea, does that mean that you were a pirate?" asked an over eager Luffy.

"Yes..." started the giant wondering what the straw hat captain was thinking about.

"So that means you have a bounty?"

"Yes and Broggy too we are both wanted for 100,000,000 berries..."

"AH! I get it now! Someone must have heard of you and your endless fight with Broggy so they must want to get your bounty by weakening one of you enough to lose the fight, while severely wearing down Broggy enough so that both of you would be to weak to struggle against capture and so they would be able to get your bounties." said Vivi sure of herself while all of the people present looked at her like she grew another head. "What?!"

After thinking about it they all agreed that something was up and, as they were going to warn Broggy of what they discovered, the volcano erupted, signaling another fight.

Meanwhile in Broggy's house.

"A valiant warrior of the sea? What's that?" asked the giant after he drank almost all of their alcohol and having rested from his fight with Dorry.

"That's what you are, and that's what I want to become." proudly said Usopp not seeing Kay looking at him with star in her eyes or the three other women shaking their heads at their antics.

"You want to become a giant?!" asked Broggy truly puzzled by what he understood of Usopp's dream.

Nami, Nojiko and Alvida laughed their asses off before they looked at Kaya's face and paled, Kaya gained a strange look on her face at Broggy's word and blood leaked from her nose while drool leaked from the corner of her mouth, Usopp looked thoughtful before he snapped out of it.

"Are you doing this on purpose or what?! I want to live with pride like the Erbaf's warriors." said a proud looking Usopp.

"Bahbahbah! Really?! I guess that it's because we giants live much longer than humans that we don't care about material treasures. To us, our pride is greater than any treasure. But your girlfriend looks like she was more fond of the becoming a giant idea." laughed Broggy while Usopp became redder than a tomato if that was even possible. Nami and Alvida looked thoughtful at Broggy's words and decided that they would talk to him later as the volcano that was the signal of the start of the fight erupted once more, prompting Broggy to leave his home to stand and fight for his pride.

Deep in the jungle in a wax house.

Mr. 3 was waiting for his underlings while Miss Golden-Week slept on a bench. An otter and a vulture soon entered the house; they were known as Mr. 13 and Miss Friday, and were infamous as the Unluckies.

"Ah, the Unluckies you're almost late." said Mr. 3 looking at Mr. 13.

"…." screeched Mr. 13 with no sound exiting his mouth.

"Why did I order you to come here?" repeated the wax user as if he understood the otter. "Because I'm your superior, you're weaklings, and lastly because I have a plan where your abilities could be of help but don't go over your pathetic heads, I don't need you to execute the plan." arrogantly said the weird haired man.

"…." screeched the vulture looking a little afraid of Mr. 3.

"Why should you do what I ask?" getting a nod from the Unluckies "Because if you don't do what I said I will kill you." said Mr. 3 darkly and looking extremely eager to kill those he deemed weak.

Extremely scared, the Unluckies quickly agreed with Mr. 3's plan, what nobody noticed was that Miss Golden-Week woke up during the meeting and heard almost everything. Extremely scared she wondered if she somehow could leave the agency like the former Miss Valentine. Her mind made up, she devised a plan to escape from Baroque Works, using her power if need be.

In Broggy's house.

Once Broggy left, the five Straw Hats thought that they should go find the explorer group in Dorry's house, however they had to drag Usopp as he wanted to stay and watch the titanic fight between the two giant warriors.

Deep in the jungle.

Zoro lost his way in the jungle while dragging his prey for the contest, and was a little embarrassed; suddenly his swordsman senses told him he wasn't alone.

"Nami? What are you doing here?" asked the swordsman his guard down since he was in the presence of one of his Nakama, or so he thought. The doppelganger leaked wax that captured the unfortunate pirate that was in the process of arguing with himself for getting caught in a trap.

In another part of the jungle Yosaku, having dropped his prey by the ship, was looking for both Johnny and Zoro but, sadly, he too managed to lose his way in this deep jungle. He was soon caught in a similar trap that the one that caught Zoro except it was a doppelganger of Zoro.

Johnny was in the same position as his friends found themselves, caught in **Mr. 3's special wax doppelganger trap**.

Of the group that was going to go see Luffy, only Usopp managed to reach Dorry's house as the others were caught one by one by Mr. 3's traps, the only thing that changed was the doppelganger used.

When Usopp reached Dorry's house he was both scared and angry. Angry because he lost Kaya during their flight from the dinosaurs and scared because he thought that everyone was eaten by the very beasts that inhabited the island.

Suddenly, after Luffy explained what happened to Dorry, they saw several things happen in a very short time, a huge amount of blood was seen near the giants battleground, and Carue's body was brought by the Unluckies who seemed to taunt Vivi and her allies into following them as they knew that in a straight fight they would lose very badly.

"What have you done with Carue?" asked a concerned Vivi.

"…." said the Unluckies as they left heading to the deep jungle.

"Dammit!" swore both Vivi and Sofia who somehow understood the Unluckies speech.

"Care to translate for those who only heard animal noises?" asked Makino sweetly but anyone could see she was anything but.

"All Baroque Works agents are expected to understand the Unluckies as they are their messenger." explained Sofia to her Nakama, making it clear that she no longer considered herself part of Baroque Works but truly a Straw Hat Pirate.

On the battle ground after the giants' fight.

Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku, Nami, Nojiko, Kaya and Alvida were all exposed on a wax cake with candles on the top while Dorry and Broggy were bound on the ground with Mr. 3's harder-than-steel wax.

"Hahaha! Now that my **Candle Jacket** is fully solid not even a giant like you could get out! You were so happy to have won that you let your guard down, ''Red demon Broggy'' even if your victory was only possible thanks to my help." arrogantly said Mr. 3.

"Why you..." roared Broggy as he tried with all his might to break the wax, he was almost free when an explosive gift from the Unluckies sent him into unconsciousness.

"He almost scared me, **Doru Doru arts: Ken!**" roared the agent as he slammed wax made swords in Broggy's hands and feet.

Watching this, the trapped Straw Hats wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of the arrogant man, but sadly none of them could move unless they cut their own legs of, but then they would die of blood loss ultimately, so while the swordsmen were ready to do it, The girls choose to wait for reinforcementsm this being Luffy and Usopp.

Suddenly, while Mr. 3 taunted his captive with his huge wax cake, making the girls think he was compensating for something, Luffy, Vivi, Usopp, and Sofia erupted from the jungle looking ready to defeat Baroque works.

"So you're ''Mugiwara no Luffy''? Maybe I'll collect your bounty too."

"You can try." replied Luffy to Mr. 3.

"Luffy, don't waste your time with him! Destroy the cake, otherwise we'll die!" "Hurry Usopp-kun! Help me!" yelled the trapped Straw Hat Pirates.

"No." said Luffy shocking everyone but Mr. 3 and Miss Golden-Week.

"…**Colors trap: Uragiri no Kuro**." softly said Miss Golden-Week 'If he manage to free himself and defeat Mr. 3, I'll join him since he would most likely be able to protect me…'

"Luffy, no matter what stay in that circle." said Sofia as she had somewhat of an understanding of Miss Golden-Week's abilities having worked with the Mr. 3 pair when she was still working for Baroque Works.

"Miss Valentine it isn't nice to interfere in a fight that isn't yours." said Mr. 3 as he went to attack her only to meet Luffy's fist as he took a step out of the black circle that made him betray his friends, more than likely saving Sofia's life.

Shaking his head Luffy managed to clear his thought and went again to attack the cake but sadly Miss Golden-Week already painted another circle on him and the ground.

"**Togyu no Aka**, hit here please." said Miss Golden-Week as she pointed to the circle in the ground.

However as she didn't take into account the possibility of Luffy having any abilities, she was tremendously surprised when Luffy used his Gura Gura no mi powers when he hit the ground, The earthquake that resulted broke the cake, the bindings that were keeping the giants on the ground, and shook the whole island. Needless to say that Miss Golden-Week was to scared to even trap Luffy, so she erased the **Togyu no Aka** on Luffy's back and went to hide from Mr. 3' wrath as surely the mission couldn't succeed anymore. However she decided to observe the following battle between Mr. 3 and Luffy and as such witnessed Mr. 13's defeat at the hand of Usopp when he made the otter swallow a Tabasco ball when he had his mouth open as well as Miss Friday's defeat by Vivi's Kujakku slashers.

"Damn you! How dare you ruin my carefully crafted plan! And as for you Miss Golden-Week, rest assured that I will inform the boss of your betrayal!" roared the enraged Mr. 3.

"How dare you threaten one of your Nakama!" yelled an equally enraged Luffy.

Knowing what was likely going to happen, the Straw Hat crew wisely vacated the place thinking that the giants would be able to survive the onslaught that was about to happen.

"Let's see how you deal with not being able to move! **Candle Lock**!" said Mr. 3 as he tried to bind Luffy's leg to keep him from moving around too much.

Sadly for the Baroque Works officer agent the pirate captain didn't let himself be bound by the wax trap; he jumped over the wax, kicking Mr. 3 in the head while doing so, sending the agent into a up close meeting with a tree.

"Are you ok?" taunted the captain, not feeling threatened by the Doru Doru no mi user.

"Grrr…Stop mocking me Mugiwara! Let's see how you like my ultimate move! **Candle Champion**!" yelled the enraged Mr. 3 as he wrapped an armor of wax around himself and hardening it to be harder than the strongest steel.

Luffy didn't move an inch as he watched the wax armor form itself around his opponent, when it was done Luffy only lifted one eyebrow not very impressed with his opponent's so called ultimate technique.

"Is that it?"

"Don't you dare mock me!" roared Mr. 3 as he finally lost it due to his opponent unstoppable teasing and taunting. The wax wearing man charged like a berserker without thought, with the intent to kill this little upstart.

Despite the fact that his opponent didn't have any head protection Luffy decided to make a point by shattering Mr. 3's armor with his Gura Gura powers via a sucker punch. Mr. 3's Candle Champion didn't have a single chance against the might of the Gura Gura no mi, the wax shattered like glass leaving the agent armorless and very vulnerable. Luffy didn't let Mr. 3 have any hope of getting away without a good beating, Mr. 3 was left unconscious looking black and blue.

Somewhere deep in the jungle.

Near Mr. 3's candle house, Sanji was riding a saber-toothed tiger that dared attack the Straw Hat's cook before getting curious about the house; he was so curious that he momentarily forgot about his self appointed mission of rescuing the pretty ladies while letting the men rot to hell.

The cook took the time to drink a cup of tea inside the house before he recalled the pretty ladies that awaited his heroic action to free them; at least in his little fantasy.

Suddenly a Den Den mushi ringtone could be heard from a picnic basket, naturally the curious cook answered the phone.

"Hello this is the shitty restaurant, have you a reservation?" asked Sanji.

"Shut up! I don't have the time for your bullshit! I have waited for your report for hours." said a rough voice from the snail phone.

"A report? Who is on the phone?" asked a puzzled cook wondering where the hell he was.

"It's me... Mr. 0..." answered the same rough voice.

"Ah! Yes, Mr. 0. Sorry I didn't recognize your voice." apologized Sanji trying to pass as a Baroque Works agent.

"Mr. 3, is what I asked you to do done?" asked Mr. 0 paranoid as ever, not giving any hint as to what he asked Mr. 3 to do, however Sanji wasn't an idiot and, for Mr. 3 to be on the same island as them, meant that he was likely here to kill them.

"Ah, you mean the Straw Hats? Yes, I took care of them." said Sanji getting the Shichibukai to settle down, but the cook spotted someone from the house's window.

The cook then took care of the intruders that searched for Mr. 3 by the orders of Mr. 0, but sadly he made too much noise and the snail phone receiver was still on the table and not back on the snail's back.

"Mr. 3, what was that?" asked a suspicious Mr. 0.

"Ah, one of the pirates had thought it'd be cute to only play dead, so I had to put an end to that notion. Sorry for the noise." said Sanji trying to save the life of his friends, by tricking the Shichibukai.

-Tut tut- it seemed that Mr. 0 hung up, fed up with what he thought to be his underling, so Sanji destroyed the snail phone and left the house to look for his Nakama.

Back with the giants and the rest of the straw hats with a hidden miss Golden-Week.

Broggy was bawling his eyes thinking he killed his only friend, only to be scolded by the awakening Dorry because the weapon were dull from all the fighting for a hundred years, and so the wounds they received weren't life threatening.

While the giants were arguing amongst themselves Makino, who wasn't fighting, managed to find a little spy in the person of little Miss Golden-Week.

"So, what's a little girl like you is doing within an organization like Baroque Works?" asked Makino curious how such a child could be in a criminal organization.

"Between that and slavery, the choice was quickly made. And the choice between staying with a madman like Mr. 3 or going with the one that was able to defeat him and make it look easy is also quickly made." answered shocking Makino and Luffy who somehow managed to find his way to the little hideout.

"Are you going to join my crew then?" asked an eager Luffy thinking that someone able to trick the mind of the marines could be useful, and that was also well within the ideal pirate crew he had in mind as the crew little daughter.

"I wasn't going to let you have the choice." confessed Miss Golden-Week.

"No…it's not supposed to work like that, I'm the one that don't let my future Nakama have any choice whether to join the crew or not, not the other way around." complained the straw hat captain.

After Miss Golden-Week joined the crew, they went near the boat to compare the beasts the hunters brought back to the ship, after Zoro went to find the one he left in the jungle, this fact made the giant remember that they began to fight nearly a century ago.

After the final farewell with the giants and the contest ending in a draw, the Straw Hats, using their eternal pose as a guideline, sailed in a straight line trusting the giants to watch them from the island, and true to that warning as long as they sailed in a straight line.

The giant goldfish that almost swallowed the going merry was killed by the giant who sacrificed the remains of their weapon in orders to allow the ship to sail away.

"You see Kaya? This island is made of Goldfish crap like I told you." said Usopp to his ''best Friend'' who laughed as the ship sailed in the direction of the Alabasta kingdom.

To be continued...

* * *

The crew so far

Monkey D Luffy, captain, Gura Gura no mi, 17 years old "Mugiwara no Luffy" wanted for 70 000 000 berries

Makino, bartender, no fruit, 32 years old

Roronoa Zoro, first mate, no fruit1 19 years old

Usopp, sharpshooter, no fruit, 17 years old

Kaya, nurse, no fruit, 18 years old

Sanji, cook, no fruit, 19 years old

Nami, navigator/treasurer, no fruit, 18 years old

Nojiko, pilot, no fruit, 20 years old

Johnny, bodyguard of Makino, no fruit, 19 years old

Yosaku, bodyguard of Kaya, no fruit, 19 years old

Alvida, treasure hunter, Sube Sube no mi, 26 years old "Kanabo no Alvida" wanted for 5 000 000 berries

Sofia former Miss Valentine, chocolatier, Kilo Kilo no mi, 21 years old

Mary former Miss Golden-week, painter, no fruit, 10 years old

* * *

Book of technique

Mr 3's special wax doppelganger trap : Mr 3 traps his opponent in his wax by using wax doppelganger as decoy.

Candle Jacket : Binding technique where Mr 3 slowly covers his opponent body in wax before hardening it making it very difficult to escape.

Candle Lock : Binding technique where Mr 3 tries to binds his opponent's arms or legs in wax cuffs.

Candle Champion : Mr 3 coats himself in his wax to create a wax armor allowing him to be much more durable only if the technique is completed by Miss Golden-week's paint.

Doru Doru no arts : ken (Wax Wax arts : sword) : Mr 3 creates a wax sword.

Colors trap Uragiri no kuro (Colors trap black of betrayal) : Miss golden-week creates a black circle with her paint in wich the opponent is hypnotised into betraying those he cares about.

Colors trap Togyu no aka (Colors trap red of bull fighting) : Miss Goldn-week paint a ed target onthe ground and on her opponent in order to make him attack that very spot no matter how much he don't want to.

* * *

Next chapter Drum Kingdom and New Nakama.


	9. Chapter 9

Gura Gura Luffy chapter 9 Drum Kingdom.

* * *

F-ckthesystem125 : Thanks and as for the sick people see in the chapter below.

Bloodshark : Thanks, if by fat person you mean Wapol please see the chapter below, and as for any giant joining the crew it won't happen until they get their new ship in Water 7.

ItsTheCxC : See this Luffy as a mix between the canon one with his becoming Pirate King obsession and Whitebeard with his vision of the crew, and also as he grew up with only his grandfather, as far as we know it, before he met Ace I think Luffy is someone that want to have a large familly.

Lightningblade49 : Thanks and glad you like it, Mary is going to be the little princess then will enter in competition with another character that will join later, Eyelash won't join : it is a pirate crew not a zoo, but Mr 2 will eventually join but not in Alabasta, as for Vivi I am still wondering wether make her join or not.

WaMiLoe : Thanks but the one that should deserve your gratitude is coduss.

Redery : Thanks but I thought of other that could back Usopp as long range fighter, as for Miss Valentine I made her name up as we don't know anything about some of the Baroque Works agents.

I don't own One Piece.

Beta Read by coduss.

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Technique**

_Flashback_

* * *

Previously

_The giant goldfish that almost swallowed the going merry was killed by the giant who sacrificed the remains of their weapon in orders to allow the ship to sail away._

_"You see Kaya? This island is made of Goldfish crap like I told you." said Usopp to his ''best Friend'' who laughed as the ship sailed in the direction of the Alabasta kingdom._

Now

The crew sailed for a time with Nami and Nojiko's navigating and piloting skills, soon however Kaya noticed that some members of the crew developed symptoms of an unknown disease and this worried her greatly.

"Girls, are you sure you don't want anything for the fever?" asked the nurse, worried for her Nakama.

"No, I don't want to have some trouble when I make my calculations, besides if I am not there who will tell Nojiko where to go and the crew how to react to sudden change of weather?" answered the navigator.

"But..." stuttered Kaya not believing how someone could refuse a treatment that would help them feel better.

"Don't bother trying to convince her, when my sister make her mind, nothing short of the end of the world will get her to change ideas." explained Nami's sister Nojiko.

"Fine, but if you are getting worse, I won't be able to help you!" huffed Kaya vexed over Nami's refusal "I'll go see Sofia maybe she will be more reasonable."

Over near Sofia's bed, Mary was standing guard over her former coworker.

"How are you feeling?" asked the nurse to her patient.

"Not so well…"

"Want some medicine? I created one from plants that are known to reduce fever, so it should help you."

"Yes please…" said Sofia feeling down because of the fever she had.

"Will it help her?" asked Mary, worried for one of her few friends.

"Don't worry it will help her, but I can't do wonders, my mixture won't cure her." stated Kaya.

Meanwhile the boys were following the directions given by Nami before she collapsed due to her illness and so the ship was miraculously headed true.

After a while the girls came back and both Nami and Sofia were still suffering from whatever illness that was infecting them.

The crew sailed for a few days before the illness of the two members took a turn for the worst and even Kaya's mixture couldn't do anything to help them.

Luffy was a little embarrassed since he promised to reach Alabasta as fast as possible since the Newspaper showed that the country was on the brink of civil war, however he didn't want to let some of his crew suffer from an unknown disease.

In the end Vivi knew that she couldn't let their friends get worse so she decided to go look for a doctor for the crew, something that even Luffy agreed with.

Before they could change course they noticed a ship, looking mostly battered and not very secure baring an unknown pirate flag approaching them.

"Be ready for anything!" stated both Zoro and Alvida knowing that Luffy's crew was mostly constituted from a special kind of pirates. "We don't know their intentions."

A stocky looking man with furs on him interrupted them "Ho! Hey, you! Do you perhaps have a pose for Drum Kingdom, you see I am Wapol, captain of the Wapol pirates, and we are currently looking for this particular island. You see it is our home and sadly we don't have any means to sail on the grand line."

"No, Sorry. We don't have any pose for your home." said Luffy.

"That's too bad…you see if you had a pose pointing towards Drum Kingdom, I may have let you go with your lives, but now I'll just take your ship apart to repair mine and kill you all on the way!" said Wapol jumping on the Going Merry's bridge.

Wapol then ordered his men to launch grappling hook on the merry to tear it apart; however Sanji and the Swordsmen trio dispatched them easily enough.

Seeing this Wapol tried another approach "Your crew is quite good for rookies, I can't allow you to live since you humiliated me so much!" Said Wapol, opening his mouth so wide you could stack two fully grown men into it.

The straw hat crew stared at the man's mouth not knowing what he intended to do with it, their surprise turned to horror when they saw Wapol's mouth tearing some of Merry's parts and swallowing them turning his body into some lumber.

"You are not allowed to touch Merry!" yelled Usopp taking his slingshot and firing at Wapol like a man possessed.

However Usopp's shot didn't seem to hinder Wapol very much so Luffy, not wanting to see his ship eaten by a hippo looking man, took matters in his own hands by punching wood-Wapol in what would be his stomach, making him spit out the part of the ship he ate, turning him back to normal. Then Luffy punching him with enough force to sand the hippo man far away.

Wapol's men looked stunned to see their captain get beaten so easily by someone they thought as inferior, before Chess and Kuromarimo, Wapol's two lieutenants, took charge of the crew and fled looking for their missing captain but not before swearing revenge.

"My, my Luffy, you know how to speak to girls don't you?" flirted Alvida before she was smacked on the head by Makino.

"Now it's not the time for that, we need to find a doctor and fast, and you Luffy, you should at least have asked if they had a doctor on their crew." scolded Makino worried for their ill Nakama.

"Don't worry Makino-san I recognized him, it was Wapol king of Drum Kingdom, the land of medicine, this is where you can find the best doctors in the world so we should head there." said Vivi.

"Great pant I have calculations to make." panted a seriously ill Nami.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" roared all of the crews together except Sofia that was still resting in the infirmary as ordered by Nurse Kaya.

After managing to get the stubborn navigator to rest, the rest of the crew relied on Nojiko's piloting skill to sail the ship following their pose who pointed in a different directions than the eternal one.

So they managed to get the going merry in one piece to a winter island where Drum Kingdom was.

"How come the weather fixed itself when we approach an Island?" asked a curious Makino to the only one who sailed on this particular sea before: Mary and Vivi.

"You see there are four kinds of Islands in the Grandline: Winter, Spring, Autumn and Summer ones. Each one is classed with the weather there is on them, so while the weather can change in open sea, when close to a particular Island it will change to the weather reigning on the nearby island allowing skilled Navigator to know when they are close to an Island." answered Vivi stealing the words from Mary's mouth who pouted cutely when she realized that she would have explained the same thing but not very clearly as she was only ten years old and not very experienced on the grand line weather.

After sailing for a little while the crew landed on the next Island, and it was decided that they would split up: Luffy, Sanji and Alvida would go look for a doctor to heal their ill Nakama, Zoro and his two trainees would train near the ship to keep an eye on it and defend it if needs be, and finally the rest of the pirates would stay in the village they saw earlier in order to restock the ship.

With the shore party.

The two groups reached the village but they were stopped by the villagers who, lead by a man wearing green vest over some kind of armor looking like a soldier, seemed hell bent of not allowing the visitors to trespass on their turfs.

"I saw your flag you are pirates, we won't let you walk on our Islands and cause mayhem, last time was enough!" roared an angry villagers.

"We are not here to cause Mayhem, we have members who are ill and we need a doctor and fast!" said Luffy in a hurry since he didn't know whether the two diseased girls would die soon or not but he wasn't willing to take the risk.

"As if we'd believe you pirate scum!" roared another angry villager.

Seeing Luffy close to snapping and charging his way through the villagers, Vivi decided to intervene to keep the bloodshed to an absolute minimum.

"Please Villagers-san we really aren't here to cause trouble for you, we are only here to heal our friends." calmly said the princess bowing to the villagers while urging the others to do the same, shocking their leaders who recognized her from a previous meeting they had in the past.

"It can't be...Princess Vivi? What are you doing here with them?" asked Dalton, leader of the villagers in the king's absence.

"Like I said we are here to find a doctor to heal our friends, they contracted some kind of disease and our nurse can't cure them." explained the princess.

"There are no doctors here except the Ishi-20 that work for Wapol, but seeing as he fled the country a year ago when the Blackbeard Pirates attacked, they are no longer here, and the witch that lives in the castle in the mountain. But I wouldn't go there you best to wait for her here, she come down in the village once in a while to restock." explained an somewhat sorry Dalton to the pirates.

"We don't have time to wait for her here, we will go to the castle." stated Luffy with Sanji agreeing with him as it would help beautiful ladies, Alvida knowing Luffy couldn't carry both girls and not wanting to let Sanji carry one, she chose to accompany them if only to keep the perverted cook in check.

Dalton knowing he couldn't do anything to stop them warned them of the danger of the mountains: The Lapahn, huge man hating snowrabbits and the monster of the mountain that lived near the castle.

With the warning given and understood the group of five left in a hurry to get to the doctor as fast as possible.

With the three swordsmen and the one spotted duck near the ship.

"Listen to me guys, We are going to go swim in this very, very cold water in order to train ourselves, got it?" said Zoro to the two lesser swordsmen Johnny and Yosaku.

"Yosh! If we can swim in that the cold won't bother us anymore!" yelled the two former bounty hunters, happy to be able to train with their Aniki.

Carue watched them not knowing what the three crazy swordsmen would do, when he saw them jumping in the water he became afraid for their safety as he knew that jumping into near freezing water was bad for the health.

So listening only to his courage the duck jumped after them but as soon as he touched the water he froze in a duck shaped ice cube, luckily a rope that was tied to one of his legs made sure he didn't float away.

With the tourist group in the village.

The group of six split in three, Usopp and Kaya went to watch the stores, Vivi and Nojiko spoke with Dalton to learn a little more about Wapol and the Island in general while Mary and Makino made snowmen as the child didn't really have time to play with snow before.

Suddenly one of the villagers came running looking extremely frightened about something "Dalton the witch is down in the village, she is looking at my little boy who is sick, please do something!" pleaded The afraid looking male.

"Right, I will do what I can." stated Dalton as he got up to see the only doctor left on this Island.

The soldier arrived to see the old doctor finishing to heal the little boy.

"You should warn the next time you intend to come down here, otherwise I wouldn't have to send a group of people with sick members up the mountain to see you Doctor Kureha." said Dalton in a somewhat scolding tone.

"Tch, You know I don't work like that Dalton but did you really send them up the mountain?" asked doctor Kureha.

"No, but they said they didn't have time to wait for you, and since I didn't know you intended to come down that seemed the best thing to do seeing the state of the diseased."

"Mmmpff, Maybe. But then I have to go up there once more don't I, and Dalton it is Doctorine for you." stated Doctorine as she left for her home.

With the group of five up in the mountains.

This group of pirates was running in order to reach the doctor's home in time to heal Nami and Sofia.

After a while of running they encountered a horde of Lapahns that attacked them as they hated all mankind, the huge rabbits were defeated with some difficulty as they knew the Landscape very well and since Luffy and Alvida carried their friend they couldn't fight very much, so Sanji had to fight practically alone, but in the end his kicks were too much for the Lapahns.

The Lapahns, angry to be so easily defeated, started to jump up and down as a group causing to ground covered in snow to rumble.

"Shit those rabbits are causing an avalanche, we must run or we'll be buried under a lot of snow and we'll all die!" said Alvida as she read about the danger of such thing by curiosity during the time it took them to reach this island.

Prompted by Alvida's warning the two boys ran like the king of hell was after them, but sadly the avalanche still caught up with them. Luffy and Alvida, due to their devil fruits powers, were no worse for wear and managed to break out of their burial site quite easily. Sanji was still buried so the two other pirates looked for him in the snow.

In the end they recovered the cook but he was unconscious, so Luffy had to carry him.

Back in the village.

"Dalton! Dalton!" called a villager completely terrified.

"Yes, what is it?" wondered the guards' leader. Calming the frantic villager.

"Wapol's ship has been sighted, he's coming back!" yelled the villager.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it."

Near the harbor.

Wapol and his men had finally succeeded in finding the path to Drum Kingdom, when they saw the familiar shape of the Going Merry; Wapol went mad as he thought they lied to him about not having any pose to Drum Kingdom. To calm himself he ate the town, but when he heard that Doctor Kureha was still in the country he once more went ballistic.

The Mad King then promised himself he would made them all pay for this treachery.

"Dalton, What are you doing here traitor?" asked Wapol to his former henchman.

Instead of answering, Dalton changed into an half bison half man, showing he ate the Ushi Ushi no mi model Bison, and attacked his former king, injuring him before anyone could react.

The Ishi-20, Wapol's personal doctors patched him up, and Wapol in true evil mastermind fashion gloated and told his plan instead of finishing his foe.

"I will reclaim my throne, and everything will go back to what it was! I will eat that witch and that straw hatted wanabee pirate captain for daring to stand up to me, and while I am at it if you continue to stand up to me I will order Chess and Kuromarimo to kill every citizen of this pathetic city."

Dalton, not wanting to cause the death of the inhabitants, surrendered but was shot by Chess' bow like the cowards they were.

Wapol, Chess, and Kuromarimo then boarded Robson, Wapol's Hippo and went towards the castle, as they were a quarter of the way there, they were surprised and buried in the avalanche which continue its way into the town burying the injured Dalton.

With Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku.

After swimming in the Ice cold water for a while, the three swordsmen went into town and saw the ''fight'' between Wapol and his men and Dalton, angered at such cowardice the swordsmen defeated the rest of Wapol's men quickly, then the villagers begged them to help find Dalton, which they tried to do with no success.

They then were joined with the crew that stayed in the village and with the added help they found Dalton, but he was gravely wounded, Kaya tried to patch him up but the wound was way beyond her ability to heal.

The only solution left was to beg the Ishi-20 to heal Dalton as they were doctor, the 20 doctors didn't know what to do so when they were reminded of their oath by an irate Kaya they complied, They healed Dalton teaching Kaya how to do it in the process, and told that they were very afraid of Wapol and as such obeyed his every command.

With Luffy, Alvida and the wounded.

After digging up Sanji from his hole in the snow, Luffy found a baby Lapahn and dug him up too, saying that no one deserved to be left out alone like that. Then they continued their way to the castle.

Suddenly, further along in the way of the castle, the group was attacked by Wapol, Chess, and Kuromarimo, as they were carrying unconscious people, Luffy and Alvida couldn't afford to fight them, so they were forced to dodge the attack, arrows, fist and cannonball were dodged either clumsily or gracefully.

After a while of dodging, a horde of Lapahn went and attacked Wapol and his men allowing Luffy and Alvida to continue their way to the castle where the doctor lived.

"Luffy, you were right to save that Lapahn from the avalanche, he was with the one that allowed us to flee." said Alvida impressed by the luck Luffy had when dealing with people.

"Shishishi! Told you so, but still I hope that they can hold on long enough for us to reach the castle." said Luffy.

Finally the two of them reached the bottom of a huge mountain on top of which was he castle they had to reach to heal their friends.

"How will we manage to climb that?!" said Alvida wide eyed as she looked at the smooth rock, not being easily climbable.

"We will climb we don't have much choice in the matter." said Luffy as he prepared to climb the mountain Nami over his shoulder and Sanji between his teeth.

And so the two of them climbed the mountain, braving snowstorm and very cold temperature, showing their determination to heal their friends.

When they almost reached the top, their tiredness caught up to them and they lost consciousness, thankfully they were caught before they could fall by a being with big furry arms.

"Heal them first." managed to say Luffy before he fell unconscious to their savior.

The diseased girls regained consciousness and found themselves being starred at by a reindeer/man hybrid that looked a lot like a tanuki.

"Oh what a cute tanuki!" exclaimed Sofia as she had to fight her instinct shouting at her to glomp the cute thing.

"I am not a tanuki, I am a reindeer see I have antlers!" yelled the hybrid before blushing as he realized he spoke before someone unknown.

"How kawai!" yelled the two girls as they tried to glomp the poor reindeer who wasn't used to being called cute like that.

Luckily for the reindeer the Doctorine entered the room and sent Chopper away, then she told them about him, how he was shunned by his herd because of his blue nose, how he then found the Hito Hito no mi, ate it giving him human intelligence, how he was shunned by the human for his human form looked more like a gorilla than it did a man, how he was then found by doctor Hilluluk who taught him medicine until his death and how Wapol and she fit in all this.

The girls saddened by Chopper story decided that they would pressure Luffy into adding the reindeer doctor in the crew no matter what.

After some adventure where Chopper was chased through the castle by Sanji and Luffy who thought he was meat, before being scolded by the girls, Wapol finally reached the castle.

Doctor Kureha and Chopper stand firmly in front of the former king, who recognized them and as such were angry.

Sanji, Alvida, and Luffy then joined them outside, eager to fight against Wapol and his men. The former king gloated and demonstrated his Baku Baku no mi powers by turning into things he recently ate, he became an house with cannon in lieu of arms.

Chess tried to fire some arrows at them but Alvida got in the way and, thanks to her Sube Sube no mi power, she was able to send the arrows away.

Kuromarimo tried to fire some of his techniques with his afro shaped gloves but Sanji didn't let him do it, and managed to quickly kick him away.

Wapol then tried to fire some cannonballs at Hilluluk's flag, but Luffy got in the way and send the cannonball back at him sending him into his hippo and sending the hippo flying away with the strength of his comeback.

Alvida, using Chopper as a pusher, was able to slide with great speed at Chess and used her big iron club to smash Chess head in defeating Wapol's chief of law.

Sanji promptly kicked Kuromarimo in the head while he was distracted with Chess' defeat.

Wapol, angry at his lieutenants' defeat at the hand of what he thought to be inferior pirates, decided to swallow his own men to combine them into something stronger.

"I am neither Chess nor Kuromarimo, I am…Chessmarimo!" said the newcomer with a dual tone causing all of the protagonists to sweatdrop at the ridiculous name.

"I'll take care of him!** Rumble! Brain point scope!**" said Chopper as he munched on a little yellow ball, he then put his hooves in a square form.

'What is he trying to do, firing a laser?' wondered Luffy in his head.

'I got his weak point!' exclaimed Chopper in his own mind.

"Are you just going to stand there?" asked Alvida to Chopper as she watched Chessmarimo getting ready to attack.

"Take this!" roared Chessmarimo as he fired a mix of afro shaped projectile and arrows.

"**Jumping point!**" said Chopper as he changed into a form that favored his leg; he then has able to jump away from Chessmarimo's attack.

"**Arm point! Kokutei Roseo!**" roared Chopper as he punched Chessmarimo in the chin defeating him.

Sadly nobody noticed Wapol slipping away in the heat of the battle inside the castle.

However Nami and Sofia, predicting Wapol's intent, closed the armory and threw away the key, leaving Wapol powerless.

"Damn you girls I will devour you!" roared an enraged Wapol, not noticing that only Nami was in front of him.

"Hey fatass, you know the weather today? It will rain girls!" said Nami confidently, confusing Wapol.

"Huh?!"

"**Hissatsu 10,000 kilos Guillotine!**" said Sofia as she descended upon Wapol leg extended like a guillotine.

The poor Wapol didn't predict that and was crushed by Sofia's weight.

When the former king regained consciousness, the only thing he saw was Luffy's foot heading right to his face, it was then that Wapol was kicked away from this kingdom once and for all, with a broken jaw by Luffy.

After that the rest of the straw hat crew reached the castle too with Dalton in tow, the later was then crowned king by the people.

The straw hat crew stayed for a few days until Nami and Sofia were given a clean bill of health by the Doctorine. It was then that Luffy decided that Chopper had to join them as a doctor and not as an emergency food supply like Sanji seemed to think at first.

It took some severe coaxing from the girls, mostly Mary, and Luffy but in the end Chopper agreed to go sail with them as their doctor.

After that they got onto the Merry where Vivi found her frozen duck, needless to say the three swordsmen were in for quite a scolding.

In the end Carue was alright and after they thawed him off, he was glomped by Vivi who didn't want her duck to die frozen; the swordsmen were given quite an evil glare after that little tidbit.

After that the going Merry was ready to set sail direction Alabasta Kingdom.

To be continued

* * *

The crew so far

Monkey D Luffy, captain, Gura Gura no mi, 17 years old "Mugiwara no Luffy" wanted for 70 000 000 berries

Makino, bartender, no fruit, 32 years old

Roronoa Zoro, first mate, no fruit1 19 years old

Usopp, sharpshooter, no fruit, 17 years old

Kaya, nurse, no fruit, 18 years old

Sanji, cook, no fruit, 19 years old

Nami, navigator/treasurer, no fruit, 18 years old

Nojiko, pilot, no fruit, 20 years old

Johnny, bodyguard of Makino, no fruit, 19 years old

Yosaku, bodyguard of Kaya, no fruit, 19 years old

Alvida, treasure hunter, Sube Sube no mi, 26 years old "Kanabo no Alvida" wanted for 5 000 000 berries

Sofia former Miss Valentine, chocolatier, Kilo Kilo no mi, 21 years old

Mary former Miss Golden-week, painter, no fruit, 10 years old

Tony Tony Chopper, doctor, Hito Hito no mi, 15 years old

* * *

Book of technique

Rumble : Chopper's drug allowing to change into more forms.

Brain point : Chopper's hybrid form when under Rumble ball's effect.

Scope : Chopper's only technique when in Brain point allowing him to see the foe's weak points.

Jumping point : Chopper's form streghtening his legs allowing him to jump more effectively.

Arm Point : Chopper's more power oriented form.

Kokutei Roseo (Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom) : A powerfull punch by Chopper leaving a hoof shaped mark on his opponent.

Hissatsu 10 000 kilos Guillotine (Sure Kill 10 000 kilos guillotine) : A powerfull leg strike with a 10 000 kilos weight behind it.

* * *

Next chapter An Okama and the start of the Alabasta arc.


End file.
